Come Back To Me
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan isn't prepared to give Stephen up so easily… Long term fic
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan isn't prepared to give Stephen up so easily…

A/N: This is a long term fic, not sure how long yet but I'll see where it takes me.

Come back to me

Brendan opened his eyes slowly to the early morning light drifting in through his bedroom curtains. He glanced blearily at his alarm clock. 7. 30 Am. He groaned and closed his eyes again, trying to work out why he felt so discouraged today. Truth be told, he knew exactly why but he wouldn't, couldn't, admit it to himself. The details were quite hazy as well. He heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bren, love? Are you awake? I've made us some toast"

Brendan raised himself in the bed, drawing the covers over his shirtless chest.

"Come in, Sis"

Cheryl walked in gingerly, holding a plate of toast and what Brendan recognised by the distinctive smell as a mug of coffee. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed the items in Brendan's hands. Brendan immediately tore off a large bite of the toast, feeling ravenous for some reason. Cheryl was fidgeting slightly on the bed and kept opening and closing her mouth as though she wanted to say something but couldn't quite get the courage to do so.

"Spit it out, Sis" Brendan ordered, taking a slurp of coffee.

Cheryl sighed and smiled weakly. "It's just last night…"

"Yeah? What about it?" Brendan could barely remember last night. He'd drank a _lot _of whiskey. It had numbed something inside of him, temporarily. He couldn't quite recall why he'd been drinking in the first place, or what had happened before he'd stumbled into bed in the early hours of the morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep. Something persistently woke him up, a dull ache in his chest had kept resurfacing and truthfully it was still present now.

"You were…" Cheryl attempted to search for the right words. "Upset" She finished lamely, seeming uncomfortable.

"Upset?" Brendan laughed shortly and took another bite of toast. "About what?"

"I don't know… You were fine most of the night; it was all pretty quiet until Ste came in with those new mates of his. Right bunch of lads" Cheryl smiled into the distance, oblivious to the fact that Brendan's toast now hung limply in his hand, his face an expression of horror and dawning comprehension.

"Right, yeah. I remember vaguely"

But of course Brendan remembered everything now. He remembered feeling in a reasonably good mood last night; Warren in contrast was irritable, and this pleased Brendan even more so. He remembered sitting behind the bar, whiskey in hand, thinking that he'd only have one tonight, he didn't need any more than that. But then Stephen had entered, and he wasn't alone.

Things had been…difficult between them lately. Stephen had insisted that things were over after the drama of Rae and the baby but Brendan hadn't been too concerned, he knew Stephen would come back to him eventually. He'd been surprisingly confident about it. He knew Stephen couldn't stay away from him anymore than he could stay away from Stephen. He'd partially accepted the whole thing now; he may not have wanted to shout it from the rooftops but he cared about Stephen, he enjoyed his company. He wasn't ready to admit anything further than that; he pushed some feelings aside, not ready to face them quite yet.

Stephen had entered with a few other men. Brendan recognised two of them; the work experience detective, Ethan Scott along with Riley Costello, some football player Brendan couldn't care less about. The other man Brendan didn't recognise. He was smiling, dressed quite appallingly in Brendan's opinion, even worse than Stephen. He was notably taller than Stephen, Brendan could see Stephen straining to look up at him, a mirroring smile on his face to the other man's. He had his hand on the small of Stephen's back, guiding him into the club.

Brendan suddenly wished he hadn't agreed to give Stephen the night off if this was how he planned on spending it. He planned to go tell him so but stopped himself when the four men took a seat on a nearby table. Brendan moved to the other side of the bar so he could see them more clearly and could hear snatches of their conversation.

"Who's getting the first round then?" The unknown man asked, grinning for no apparent reason. Brendan despised his teeth.

"It was your idea to come here, so I think you should" Riley answered, smirking.

"Or maybe the new boy should" Ethan added, his eyes twinkling with amusement at Stephen, who seemed completely out of place around these other men.

"Sure, I don't mind" Stephen said brightly, as though he was pleased to contribute in some way. Brendan frowned. He didn't like the idea of Stephen trying to prove anything to anyone.

"I won't hear of it. I insisted that I'd pay for our first date" The new guy smiled slyly at Stephen. Brendan gripped the bar tightly. Did he say _date? _What the fuck?

Brendan saw Stephen blush and murmur something that Brendan couldn't hear. He saw the new guy slip a twenty pound note into Stephen's hand. Brendan gritted his teeth. So he was trying to buy him was he? How blatant did he want to be?

Brendan pulled himself upright as Stephen made his way over to the bar. Stephen was smiling when he left the group of men but his smile faltered when he saw Brendan. He glanced uneasily over his shoulder. The others were laughing together. Brendan ignored them now, his only concern the young man in front of him.

"Hey" Stephen whispered softly. He managed a small smile which Brendan didn't return. "You alright?"

"Sure, sure" Brendan replied, his voice low and rough for some reason. His eyes bored into Stephen's. "Who's your new friend?" he nodded in the direction of the unknown man. Stephen's cheeks gained some colour.

"Oh, um. He's called Noah. He's uh, a friend"

"A friend, right" Brendan nodded dismissively.

Stephen looked uncomfortable. "Can I have a couple of ciders please?"

"Sure, whatever" Brendan moved to the fridges, snapping off bottle tops with unnecessary vehemence. He was tempted to spit in one of them but he knew there wasn't a guarantee that Noah would get that particular drink. He slammed them on the counter, making Stephen flinch and held out his hand for the money. _His _money. Stephen carefully put the money into Brendan's palm and Brendan, in what could only be described as pure lunacy, grabbed Stephen's hand and pulled him towards him, his mouth inches away from Stephen's ear.

"What are you playing at?" He growled. Stephen looked at him, wide-eyed, unsure. Not quite petrified. He was too used to Brendan's sudden mood swings.

"What do you mean?" Stephen squared his jaw and gritted his teeth, prepared to argue. The grip on his hand wasn't painful, just slightly tight.

Brendan suddenly realised his surroundings and let go of Stephen's hand. He glanced around them; no one seemed to have noticed anything.

"Office. Now" Brendan didn't leave room for negotiation.

"Aw, Bren. But I'm on a…" Stephen faltered. Brendan glared at him, his eyes popping dangerously.

"You're on a what, Stephen?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Nothing" Stephen responded quickly, his eyes widening. Brendan didn't believe him.

"Ten minutes" he said shortly, his tone expressing the fact that arguing would be futile. He swept away and went into the office, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Brendan paced around the office, irritated and unable to relax. He pushed his hand inside his trouser pocket and found a stick of gum to chew on. It helped to keep him calm and most importantly distracted him from his incoherent thoughts. How could Stephen be on a _date_? He might not have admitted it but that was what Stephen had been about to say. It made Brendan's blood boil. He hadn't minded quite so much when Stephen had been with Rae; that was hardly real, it was like him and Mitzeee, fake and meaningless.

But another man? That meant a lot more. Brendan knew he was the first man Stephen had been with and for some twisted reason that made Brendan feel like he owned a part of him; a part that no one else could possibly touch or understand. Brendan bared his teeth, his anger rising. He fingered some papers on his desk but then shoved them off the table; he needed to lash out at something and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Stephen, not this time.

There was a knock at the door. Brendan took a deep breath and strode over to open it. Stephen walked in quickly, shutting the door behind him. He looked sulky. His bottom lip was pushed outwards like it always seemed to be, Brendan couldn't help looking at it. Stephen looked good tonight, he'd made an effort. His hair was gelled up so it wasn't in his face and he wore dark jeans with a blue buttoned shirt. Brendan smiled slightly when he recognised it as the one Stephen wore that night when they first kissed. But then he frowned when he realised Stephen was wearing it again for his date with _him._

"What do you want, Brendan?"

Brendan looked at Stephen in mild surprise as though he'd forgotten he was there.

"Hello to you too" he commented dryly, smirking.

"You dragged me in here when it's my night off so it better be good" Stephen grumbled, walking away from Brendan and leaning against the desk.

"What did you tell…ah…what's his name?" Brendan raised a hand dismissively.

"Noah" Stephen said sternly.

"Yeah, that. Well?"

"I just said my boss needed a word"

"Right. That's what I am then, is it? Your boss? That's all?"

"Don't start, Brendan. What's gotten into you anyway? It's normally me trying to put a label on us. Don't pretend you care"

Brendan laughed darkly. "Who say's I don't care, Stephen?" Brendan walked closer and stood directly in front of Stephen, placing the palms of his hands on top of the desk on either side of him, preventing any movement.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "You make it pretty clear"

"Well, I'm not the one here on some kind of…date"

Stephen's eyes widened. "It isn't a date! We're just mates"

"Yeah, okay. He's all over you, Stephen. Touching you, throwing money at you…"

"Sound familiar does it?"

Brendan got right into Stephen's face now. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you care so much? We're over. If we were ever together in the first place"

"I just don't want to see you get taken advantage of, that's all" Brendan's voice had softened; his face was inches away from Stephen's now.

"What makes you think I will be? I can look after myself"

"Oh yeah?" Brendan didn't sound convinced. He bared his teeth in what couldn't be described as a smile.

"I need to get back…"

"Yeah, don't want Noah wondering where you are"

"I told you, we're just mates"

"Really? Why did he say it was a date then?"

Stephen laughed without amusement. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"It's my club, Stephen. I can do what I like"

"You're unbelievable"

"Tell me something I don't know"

Stephen looked uncomfortable, like he couldn't decide when it was best to leave. Brendan sighed and stepped away from him. Stephen started to walk towards the door but Brendan put a hand on his chest.

"One more thing"

"What?" Stephen turned around, a frown etched on his features.

Brendan stalked forwards until he was standing directly in front of Stephen. Stephen's lips were slightly parted and his expression was one of confusion and frustration. Brendan smiled, and raised a hand, cupping Stephen's cheek.

"Bren…don't" Stephen whispered, but his eyes deceived him; he could barely contain the desire evident in them.

"You don't want this?" Brendan murmured silkily.

Stephen gulped, offering no reply. Brendan smiled and pulled Stephen's face closer to him, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Stephen's hands found their way to Brendan's back, pulling him in closer. Brendan obliged, making the kiss more thorough. He wanted to taste everything, he wanted to make a claim on Stephen, make him realise that it would never be this good with anyone else.

Eventually however Stephen seemed to come to his senses and pulled away.

"No, Brendan! I can't do this anymore"

Brendan sighed, not releasing his hold on Stephen. "This is what it is, Stephen"

"Well I'm sick of it! I want a normal relationship where we talk to each other, go on dates, have a lay in on a Sunday and watch terrible movies all day under the duvet, like normal couples do"

Brendan stepped away from Stephen, frowning. "Why can't you just accept this as it is? Why do you have to complicate things?"

"Because it isn't enough for me anymore! At least with Noah he isn't ashamed to be seen with me or to touch me in public"

"I thought you were just mates" Brendan said darkly.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "I don't know! I just don't know what to do anymore… my heads mashed up, especially after Rae and the baby…"

"Stephen" Brendan strode forward, putting his hands either side of Stephen's face and leaning in close. "Please, just…your head isn't in the right place. Don't do anything stupid"

Stephen breathed out slowly. "All I seem to be doing lately is stupid things, and I'm sick of it. I just wanna live a normal life"

"Well, who's stopping you?" Brendan asked quietly.

"You are, Brendan. I can't keep you out of my head, it drives me insane"

"Shh" Brendan soothed, kissing Stephen lightly on the lips.

"No, Bren. You can't just kiss me and expect me to shut up. Why can't you just admit that you're jealous seeing me with Noah?"

"Jealous? Are you kidding me?" Brendan laughed, somewhat manically.

"Yeah, jealous. It's written all over your face. And the funny thing is, you know that if you took me outside right now in the club and just kissed me in front of everyone, let everyone know that I was _yours, _you'd have me for yourself, always"

Brendan pulled away from Stephen, running a hand through his hair. "It isn't as simple as that"

"But it is!" Stephen grabbed the front of Brendan's jacket. "I love you, you know I do"

"Stephen" Brendan warned, pinching his nose between two fingers.

Stephen continued to push. "I know deep down that you care about me, why can't you just admit that to yourself? To everyone?"

"That's enough, Stephen" Brendan was growing angrier by the minute.

"It really isn't. And until you can be honest with yourself, that's it for us. I'm done" Stephen strode towards the door but Brendan barred his exit swiftly.

"Don't leave" Brendan's voice was shaky. Stephen held his ground.

"Get out of the way, Brendan"

"No"

"We can't stay in here all night, people will get suspicious"

That touched a nerve with Brendan who hesitated and Stephen, seizing his opportunity, pushed his way past him out the door.

Brendan growled under his breath, his knuckles tightened until they were white. He pushed against the filing cabinet in frustration, blinking moisture out of his eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Some time later, Brendan re-entered the club, his expression stony and frightening. A young man sitting at the bar dared to make eye contact at him and Brendan bared his teeth at him threateningly. The man walked away quickly, his eyes bulging. Brendan positively cackled.

"What's funny, love?" Cheryl asked, looking at him with some concern.

"Just life, Sis!" Brendan grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass and poured himself a drink. So much for only having the one.

Brendan remained sitting behind the bar for most of the evening, always nursing a drink in his hand. His eyes bored into the group of four men in the corner; three of them completely oblivious to his observation, one of them glancing at him nervously now and again.

Brendan didn't even notice that Cheryl was watching him very closely. She was getting more and more concerned about her older brother. He was drinking far too much and his mood was getting increasingly irritable every day. It didn't escape her notice that he kept looking at Ste; had they had an argument? She was too scared to ask. Brendan's interest in the boy had always touched Cheryl; Brendan always did like to play father. Something felt different though. He was never this attentive, even with Macca.

Cheryl sometimes noticed how Brendan would be really quiet in the club, drinking as usual, an unreadable expression on his face. Sometimes when Ste entered, Cheryl could have sworn she saw his expression lighten, just a touch. The sparkle returned to his eyes, his swagger resumed. It wasn't like when Warren entered the room, when Brendan's macho exterior needed refinement; it was much more subtle with Ste. There was something particularly special about the boy to Brendan, and Cheryl couldn't quite work out what it was…

As the night progressed the club got more and more crowded. They were quite short staffed as well, Cheryl almost regretted Brendan letting Ste have the night off. Jacqui and Rhys were doing their best but Ste had always been a diligent worker. Again Cheryl had to admit Brendan took more of an interest when Ste was working. He was still sitting at the end of the bar, whiskey in hand. How many had he had?

Cheryl cautiously walked towards him.

"Bren, love? Are you okay?"

Brendan looked up at her, his mouth set in a firm line. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a bit…distracted. Has Ste upset you?"

Brendan's expression darkened. "What's that boy got to do with me, eh?"

Cheryl took a step back, somewhat frightened by Brendan's expression.

"Have you two had an argument?"

"No" Brendan replied bluntly, taking another sip of his whiskey.

Cheryl sighed and decided to drop the issue but she wasn't going to leave Brendan alone for a while. She motioned to Jacqui that she was taking five and sat next to Brendan, putting an arm around him. Brendan didn't say anything or move from her embrace and Cheryl was silently pleased. She relaxed a little, gave Brendan's shoulder a squeeze. It was as though there was an unspoken bond between them; Cheryl knew something was wrong, Brendan wasn't ready to tell and Cheryl was content to wait until he was.

A few moments later, Cheryl felt Brendan's attention shift. Ste and his mates were moving towards the dance floor. Cheryl couldn't help noticing how uncomfortable Ste looked at this; that new guy from the gym was guiding him with encouragement, his hand on his arm. Cheryl felt Brendan stiffen. He downed the remainder of his whiskey in one gulp.

"Take it slow, Brendan" Cheryl said quietly. Brendan merely grunted in reply.

Cheryl watched the group of four men dance, she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because Brendan was doing the same. She noticed the policeman, Ethan. He was very cute; Cheryl wouldn't have minded him putting her in handcuffs. She blushed and scolded herself at the thought; she was with Warren. That Noah guy was getting a bit rowdy, Cheryl noticed. He must have been drinking a lot. Cheryl didn't like to be a killjoy but she also didn't appreciate any roughhousing in her club, even if it was only for a laugh.

Brendan appeared to be thinking the same thing. His eyes were completely fixated on Noah, unblinking. His upper lip was twitching; Cheryl could have sworn she heard a growl in his throat. He hid it well though; on a normal night Cheryl didn't think she'd have noticed Brendan's strange behaviour but without Warren here to distract her, she paid attention for once. There had been a few doubts in the back of her mind lately but only now were they starting to come to the surface.

Cheryl noticed Noah grabbing Ste by the waist, prompting him to dance. Ste was shaking his head but smiling all the same. That was a bit odd. Cheryl frowned and glanced at Brendan; his expression shocked her. His eyes were practically bulging; his whole body was tensed up as though ready for a fight. Cheryl drew her attention back to the men and her jaw dropped comically. Noah had grabbed Ste again and pretty much stuck his tongue down his throat. Cheryl didn't have time to react; Brendan was doing that already for her. He straightened up swiftly, walking around the side of the bar with purposefulness to his step which alarmed Cheryl. She hastily followed behind him.

By the time she reached the group Brendan had his hand on Noah's arm in a tight grip. His face was very close to his, his teeth bared. He looked livid. Cheryl seemed to have missed part of the conversation.

"What's your problem, mate? Don't like looking at two blokes snogging, is that it?" Noah asked, looking defiant.

"You're drawing too much attention. I'm not going to ask ye again, leave. Right now" Brendan's voice was low and dangerous.

Ste put his hand on Brendan's arm. "Bren…" he whispered urgently, he looked a little scared. Brendan ignored him but didn't shake off Ste's hand, which surprised Cheryl.

"I'm not going anywhere, mate. It's a free country, I can do what I want, snog who I want" Noah made a grab for Ste again but Brendan grabbed his other arm and pulled him so their faces were inches apart.

"I'm not going to say it again. Get out, right now!" Brendan was shouting directly into his face, his spit flying everywhere.

"Brendan!" Cheryl said, shocked. Brendan didn't let go however.

"Alright, mate. Jeez I was only having a laugh!"

Brendan released him. "I don't want any drunks in my sister's club, causing unnecessary scenes. Ye can come back here when I say ye can, alright?"

"Yeah alright" Noah replied, looking irritated. "Come on, Ste"

Ste seemed to hesitate for a moment. Cheryl saw Brendan's expression soften for a minute as he looked at him; Ste stared back, he looked a little tearful.

"See you tomorrow" he mumbled and followed Noah out of the club. Ethan and Riley came back from the toilets looking confused. Cheryl kindly told them that Noah and Ste had left and they'd best hurry if they wanted to catch up with them. She was relieved that Ethan hadn't been present for Brendan's outburst; it might not have ended so amicably.

Brendan walked in the direction of the office and Cheryl followed.

"I need some time to myself, Sis. Sorry" Brendan's voice was hard. He closed the office door after himself in Cheryl's face.

"What was all that about?" Jacqui asked from beside her, looking warily at the office door.

Cheryl planted a fake smile on her face. "Oh nothing, love. Just some punters getting a bit rowdy". Jacqui nodded and didn't ask anymore questions. When she returned to the bar, Cheryl's smile faded. Some need had come inside of her for her to protect Brendan's actions from other people, she couldn't explain why.

Something didn't quite add up. Something hadn't been adding up for months now, Cheryl realised. There was definitely something going on between Brendan and Ste. She'd never seen Brendan look as desolate as he had done when Ste had walked away with Noah. He'd tried to hide it but Cheryl could tell, he was her brother after all.

The events of the past few months came crashing around Cheryl. Macca's strange behaviour, Rae telling her Brendan was gay, Rae and Ste breaking up and having that big bust up at the club with Brendan only steps behind them. Most recently Brendan's behaviour tonight, his fixation on Noah and Ste. Cheryl knew that Noah was openly gay, she didn't know that Ste was that way inclined. She certainly didn't know that her brother was either…

Cheryl continued working, one eye always on the office door. Brendan remained in there until closing time. Cheryl was starting to get really worried now. She sent Jacqui and Rhys home, telling them she'd clean up. They seemed happy at that. When they were gone Cheryl walked towards the office door and knocked gently.

"Brendan?" She called softly. No reply. "Bren, its Cheryl. Everyone's gone home now. Are you gonna come out?"

Eventually Cheryl heard movement from behind the door. Brendan opened it, his eyes looking a little bleary. He'd definitely been drinking. "Let's get home then, yeah?" He said casually, brushing past Cheryl towards the stairs. Cheryl followed, feeling very confused. She decided it would be best not to push the issue when Brendan was in this state but come tomorrow morning she was going to demand answers, whether Brendan was willing to tell her the truth or not…


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Brendan had been silent for a long time. He stared gloomily into the distance. He'd lost it last night, lost control of his reserve. Had practically revealed his secret to the whole club. He just hoped that people were too dim to realise the truth. Stephen knew though… and he was certainly going to want some answers. Brendan groaned. How could things get any worse?

"Brendan, I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me" Cheryl sounded serious. Great.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't"

Brendan sighed. "Go ahead"

"Last night, you lost it with that Noah…"

Brendan's jaw tightened at the mention of his name. "Yeah…" he replied, wondering where this was going.

"You lost it because he kissed Ste, because you and Ste are seeing each other, have been for months" Cheryl took a shuddering breath. "I realised this last night"

Brendan froze. How was he going to talk his way out of this one? He opened and closed his mouth several times, uncertain. No good excuse came to him at first. But of course he was Brendan Brady, he could talk himself out of anything.

"Listen I just didn't want Noah showing up the club that's all. And poor Stephen didn't look comfortable out there. Thought I was doing him a favour"

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, looking unconvinced.

"A few months ago I might have believed that but not now, Brendan. I saw your face. You were devastated"

Brendan laughed shortly. "Devastated? Me? Yeah, sure"

"You're in love with him" Cheryl said it simply, unwaveringly. The words cut at Brendan's very soul.

Cheryl continued when he didn't respond. "I wish you'd told me sooner. I could have helped you… how long have you known that you were gay?"

"I'm not gay" Brendan responded instantly, it was starting to become a reflex.

Cheryl sighed. "Okay, I understand that you aren't ready to admit that. But at least admit that you and Ste have been seeing each other. And don't tell me it was a one off, or you were both drunk because I'm not buying it, Bren"

Brendan's resolve started to crumble. Perhaps the effects of the alcohol hadn't worn off yet or it was because Cheryl was his sister, the one person he could really trust. Whatever the reason was he finally let go of it all, all the denial, the frustration, the confusion. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He looked Cheryl in the eye.

"Okay, Sis" he whispered. "I admit it. Me and Stephen have been… well I won't go into details. But it's over now, he's moved on"

Cheryl put an arm around Brendan. "Oh, Bren. Thank you for telling me. I wish you had sooner, I don't care who you're with, as long as you're happy. I love you just as much, okay?" Brendan nodded, his eyes downcast. "Now, why are you and Ste finished? What happened?"

Brendan hesitated. He wasn't quite ready to tell Cheryl about the early violence between himself and Stephen. Weak as it sounded, he didn't want his sister's hero worship of him to diminish. It had taken him enough to tell her this much. Instead he explained that because he was so scared of coming out he'd pushed Stephen away too many times. He told her how he'd ended things when he'd found out about Rae and the baby but then Stephen had came to see him and he just couldn't resist. Then he told her about his and Stephen's conversation last night, about how Stephen wanted to be a proper couple and Brendan wasn't ready.

It felt so good to finally tell someone about it. Everyone else who had found out about him and Stephen had used it against him. Cheryl was the first to sit back and accept it, and love him all the same. It felt good to have that kind of acceptance.

"So you and Mitzeee?" Cheryl questioned.

"Are just show. She saw me and Stephen…together when we were breaking up. She blackmailed me…"

Cheryl hissed. "I knew there was something rotten about that girl!" She fumed. Brendan looked at her in amusement. "Sorry, continue"

"She changed track eventually though. Then she revealed me and Stephen to Rae…"

"What a bitch!" Cheryl couldn't help herself. Brendan laughed, a normal peaceful laugh. He felt as though it had been years since he had done so.

Cheryl smiled at him apologetically. "So what happens now?" She asked softly.

Brendan shrugged. "Stephen's with Noah now, nothing more I can do"

"Oh come on, Brendan!"

"What?"

"You love him, even if you aren't ready to say it. Aren't you going to try and win him back?"

"What's the point? I'd only push him away again. I'm not ready for all this, Sis"

"I know you aren't, love. But if you just tell Ste that you need some time, but you'll eventually get there, I'm sure he'd be willing to wait"

"Really?" Brendan sounded sceptical.

"I'd bet on it" Cheryl said confidently.

"Hmm" Brendan still wasn't convinced.

"Well don't decide now, I'll run you a nice bath, clear your head a bit before you come to work"

"Thanks, Sis" Brendan smiled, a rare genuine smile.

"Give us a cuddle" Cheryl opened her arms and Brendan obliged her.

After a long soak Brendan wrapped himself up in a towel and walked back to his bedroom to get dressed. He was unsure of what today would bring, it had already offered him a few surprises. He felt lighter though, freer. If he had known it would feel this good to tell someone his secret, he would have done it a long time ago. He could trust Cheryl, she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Warren. He'd made her promise that.

Eventually he made his way to the club. He still felt a bit groggy from the night before but he wasn't prone to hangovers so he was sure that by lunchtime he'd be fine. He walked up the stairs expecting to see Warren's smug face leering at him but was greeted by Cheryl instead, who smiled at him.

"No Foxy today?" He asked, feeling as though this day was getting even better.

"Nah, he had some things to sort out. I said we'd stick around"

I frowned. "Sis, now that we're being honest with each other. Are you sure Warren's the right guy for you?"

Cheryl smiled at him. "Thank you for your concern, Brendan but I know what I'm doing. Warren's a nice bloke when you get to know him, he has hidden depths"

"They must be pretty hidden then" Brendan muttered, smirking.

"Hey!" Cheryl scolded, slapping Brendan gently on the arm, smiling all the while.

They were interrupted by a cough from behind them. Brendan's expression changed when he saw Stephen standing there. He looked from Stephen to Cheryl, whose face had frozen.

"I'm just going to check the stock in the cellar, I'll leave you two to chat" Cheryl gave Brendan a wink and walked away.

"She's in a good mood" Stephen said sulkily.

"Ye, she's had quite a morning"

Stephen looked puzzled but didn't push the issue further. "Look, we need to talk about what happened last night…"

"No need" Brendan waved a hand dismissively. "I was out of line, I'm sorry"

Stephen froze in shock. He blinked a few times. "What?" He asked in some confusion.

"I was out of order, Stephen. Truth be told I didn't like what that Noah guy was doing, mauling you in public like that…"

"He wasn't mauling me, he just got a bit too drunk, and things got out of hand"

"Ye, sure" Brendan started drying up glasses. "Was there anything else, Stephen?"

Stephen seemed unsure of himself, like he hadn't expected Brendan to be so calm and collected, to actually apologise for something.

"Um" he hesitated. "Not that you care but I decided not to see Noah any more after last night. He was a bit too full on for me and it's too soon after Rae, I need some time on me own, you know?"

Brendan ignored the way his heart swelled at these words.

"Probably for the best" he nodded. Stephen looked confused again, as though he expected some other kind of reaction.

"Yeah… I'll just get ready for work then" Stephen moved towards the staff room but Brendan drew his attention back.

"There's this new bar opening up nearby, looks pretty decent. Fancy checking it out tonight?" He tried to sound casual.

Stephen paused for a moment, considering. "Yeah, okay" he said uncertainly. "What time?"

"Around eight? Come by the club, I'll drive us"

"Okay, great, thanks" Stephen looked confused. Brendan had to smile at that.

"See you later then" He sauntered into the office, feeling smug. Today was definitely turning into a great day.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Ste hadn't quite expected the day to pan out in this way. He'd woken up that morning feeling somewhat sluggish and regretting what had occurred the night before. Well, some of it anyway. He didn't regret what he had said to Brendan, that had all been true. But with Noah… he shouldn't have agreed to go out with him in the first place, he wasn't ready for that. A tiny part in his conscience admitted that part of the appeal with Noah was making Brendan jealous but even Ste hadn't realised the extent to which Brendan's jealousy would amount. Ste hadn't realised Brendan cared so much…

He was prepared to come in this morning, all guns blazing ready to have it out with him. But then Brendan had completely taken him off guard, he'd _apologised. _This was a very rare occurrence on Brendan's part and Ste was admittedly a bit confused. He knew that Brendan's mood swings were legendary but he really had expected hostile and cold treatment after he had agreed to date Noah. Brendan was all about territory.

Ste was more than a little surprised when Brendan asked him out to that bar. Was he asking him out on a _date? _And why did Cheryl slip Brendan that knowing wink? Did she know about them? What on earth was going on?

It was a very strange day at work. Normally when Brendan was in charge Ste was left to do all of the work but today Brendan actually _helped _him. Ste had been down in the cellar moving crates around when Brendan had entered behind him. Ste had tensed, unsure if this particular time in the cellar would end in a kiss or punch, even though Brendan hadn't done the latter for a very long time. But it ended in neither. Brendan merely gave Ste a grin and grabbed the crate he was holding out of his arms and walked back up the stairs with it.

The strangeness didn't end there. Brendan had actually engaged Ste in ordinary conversation when they'd both taken five for a quick lunch break in the office. Having lunch together was unusual enough but normally if it did happen Brendan remained silence.

Taking a large bite out of his sandwich, Brendan asked conversationally. "How are the kids?"

Ste paused for a moment, his face screwed up in confusion. "They're great, thanks"

Brendan smiled and nodded. "Enjoy it while ye can, they're the best at this age"

Ste smiled, wavering a little. "Tell me about it. I can't believe how much Lucas has grown, feels like yesterday I was holding him in my arms as a baby"

"You're a good dad, Stephen" Brendan said seriously.

"Thanks" Ste muttered, embarrassed.

"No problem" Brendan rose suddenly, throwing his empty sandwich wrapper in the bin. "Now get back to work"

Ste had to smile at that. That was more like the old Brendan, a bit of familiarity was sometimes appreciated.

When the time hit 5 o'clock Ste's shift was over. He walked over to the office and knocked tentatively.

"Come in" he heard Brendan say.

He stuck half of his body round the door. "I'm gonna get off home now"

"Right" Brendan looked unfazed. Ste's heart sank, was tonight off?

"I'll see you then" Ste said, his shoulders slumped.

Brendan looked up, surprised. "Tonight, ye?"

Ste's shoulders lifted. "Yeah, tonight. See you at eight then"

"Yep" Brendan resumed looking at the papers on his desk.

Ste closed the door after him, feeling distinctly cheerful. He walked home with a spring in his step. When he walked through the flat door he immediately walked into the bathroom and started running a bath. It was a pretty old bath so it took forever to fill up. Ste turned around to go towards his bedroom and jumped slightly when he saw Amy standing there.

"You scared me!" He accused, laughing and clutching at his chest.

Amy smiled. "Sorry, just wondered why you came straight here"

"Just wanted a bath. I didn't think you were in, where are the kids?"

"In the other room" Amy replied.

Ste grinned and walked in. Leah and Lucas looked up from playing and smiled radiantly at him. "Daddy's home" Ste gave them both a kiss and sat down with them to assist in their playing.

Amy came in the room and leaned against the wall. "You seem in a better mood today" she observed.

"Yeah, things feel a lot clearer" Ste agreed, smiling down at Lucas.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with that Noah guy"

"Oh that's alright. Nothing happened, really"

Amy nodded and perched on the edge of the sofa. "You going out tonight?" She asked casually.

Ste hesitated a moment. He didn't want to have to lie to Amy. "Yeah I was planning on it. Why? Do you need me to look after the kids?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering that's all. I'm having a quiet night in. Lee's coming over…"

"Oh really?" Ste smirked.

Amy blushed. "It isn't like that. We're just friends"

"Yeah, sure" Ste winked at her.

"What about you then?" Amy asked.

"What?"

"Who are you going out with?"

Ste's smile faded. "No one you know"

Amy sensed his reluctance. "Don't tell me you're going out with Brendan!"

"Please don't kick off" Ste begged.

"Kick off? What did you think I was going to? Congratulate you?"

"It's nothing, Amy. He just wants to go out for a few drinks, that's all"

That gave Amy pause. "In public?"

"Yeah, strange innit?"

"Well yeah…" Amy still didn't seem happy.

"Look, he's been alright lately"

"Besides almost beating Noah to a pulp?"

"It wasn't like that…"

"It wasn't long ago that he was beating you to a pulp" Amy's eyebrows rose, as though daring Ste to contradict her.

"I know that" Ste said quietly. "But he hasn't done that for ages"

"And that means he won't do it again?"

"Well, no. But I don't believe he will"

Amy sighed. "I can't convince you not to go can I?"

"Afraid not" Ste smiled apologetically at her.

"Fine" Amy agreed. "But I want text updates, letting me know you're okay"

"No problem" Ste agreed. "I don't wanna be interrupting your date with Lee Hunter though"

"It isn't a date!" Amy argued, her face flushing again. "I think you're the one going on the date, Ste"

"Really?" Ste sounded hopeful and Amy frowned at him. "Nah, I'm sure it isn't".

That didn't stop Ste from wanting to make an effort however. After his bath he blow dried his hair and then gelled it up. He chose a black buttoned shirt that he only wore for special occasions with one of his rare pairs of jeans. Observing himself in the mirror he nodded, satisfied.

He grabbed his wallet, kissed the kids goodnight and said goodbye to Amy.

"Don't forget my texts!" She called after him. Ste waved a hand in reply.

Ste walked towards the club, feeling a little nervous. This was the first time since the gay bar that him and Brendan had gone out somewhere together and that hadn't ended particularly well. He walked past the bouncer on the door and up the stairs towards the club. Scanning the room, Ste saw Brendan standing by the office door talking to Cheryl who was trying to smooth his suit down. Brendan was shooing her away with his hands, looking a bit tense. Ste's heart fluttered.

He walked in their direction, head held high, back straight. Cheryl noticed him first and beamed at him. Brendan followed the direction of her gaze and gave Ste the once over. He licked his lips, his eyes clouded with desire. Ste gulped.

"Hey" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Alright?" Brendan replied, scanning the club. "Ready to go?"

"Yep"

"Good" Brendan put a hand on Ste's arm then hesitated. Cheryl gave him a stern look so he left it there, steering Ste out of the club.

"Have fun!" Cheryl called after them and Brendan waved a hand behind him.

When they got outside, there was a car parked there. It was black and sleek, it suited Brendan perfectly.

"Where'd you get the car from?" Ste asked curiously.

"Borrowed it off a mate" Brendan replied, opening the door for Ste.

Ste felt like a girl all of a sudden. "Thanks" he murmured, stepping into the car.

Brendan got into the drivers seat. He turned the ignition, putting the heater on. The radio was off. They drove in silence for a while but it wasn't uncomfortable. Ste was dying to ask what this was all about, whether this was a date or not but he was scared to anger Brendan so he remained silent for now.

Ste couldn't stand the silence for long however. "Where's this club then?" he asked.

Brendan looked at him, a quirk to his lips. "Not far" he replied, looking back at the road.

"Brendan…" Ste started then paused.

"Stephen…" Brendan mimicked. Ste smiled.

"What's this all about?" He asked quietly, uncertainly.

Brendan sighed; he looked a bit vulnerable for a change. "I just wanted to… make it up to ye"

"Make what up to me?"

"Everything" Brendan's voice was hard as stone.

Ste hesitated then placed his hand on Brendan's arm, who contained himself from flinching with some effort.

"I appreciate it" he said quietly. Brendan nodded sternly, his eyes fixed on the road. They didn't speak again until they arrived.

Pulling into the car park, Ste looked at the bar they were going to. It seemed decent enough; it wasn't a gay bar, which was probably for the best. Brendan parked the car and then climbed out; opening the door for Ste. Ste muttered his thanks and brushed against Brendan gently. Brendan's eyes smouldered for a moment but then regained their composure. They walked to the entrance, several feet apart from each other.

"Drink?" Brendan asked when they entered. Ste nodded and grabbed a table out of eyesight. He thought Brendan might appreciate the privacy.

When Brendan returned with the drinks, Ste expected him to sit opposite him but he didn't. Instead he sat directly next to him and put an arm around the back of the seat. It wasn't quite touching but it was a big improvement in Ste's opinion. Brendan still seemed a bit tense; his eyes kept darting around the room. No one was interested in them though and eventually Brendan accepted that and relaxed. He took a swig of his beer and Ste did the same. They sat silent for a while.

"Not bad in here" Brendan finally said.

"Yeah, it's nice" Ste heard his phone go off. He looked down, noticing a text from Amy. It simply read: 'How's it going? You okay?' Ste smiled at her concern and promptly replied with: 'Yes, it's great. Stop worrying'. When the text was sent Ste noticed Brendan smiling at him in amusement.

"Who was that?" He asked casually.

"Just Amy. She wants text updates"

Brendan laughed shortly. "She let you come out with me then" He said, with some surprise.

"Yeah, I managed to convince her"

"How did you do that?"

"Just said you were being alright at the moment, and she couldn't stop me going" Ste admitted truthfully.

Brendan nodded, satisfied.

"Brendan…" Ste began, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yes, Stephen?" Brendan sighed.

"Is this…are we on a date?"

Brendan looked at Ste, his expression stony. Ste immediately regretted his words. But then his expression softened.

"Would you like us to be?" He said so softly Ste had to strain to hear him.

Ste smiled, feeling giddy. "You know I would". Ste daringly placed a hand on Brendan's leg. Brendan glanced down at the hand as though deliberating whether to break it off or to allow its intrusion. Thankfully he chose the latter.

"Is this okay?" Ste asked shakily. He didn't know why he was letting himself get worked up like this again, he had this awful feeling that any minute now he'd push Brendan too far and he'd be out of here in a shot, just like at the gay bar. Except that had been Ste's idea, this time Brendan was the one calling the shots… Ste knew how important that was to him.

"Its fine" Brendan replied through gritted teeth. Ste could tell he was really struggling so he removed his hand. Brendan grabbed his hand suddenly, giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it.

Ste looked at Brendan who looked back at him, his eyes smouldering. Ste suddenly felt warm all of a sudden. Brendan was looking at him hotly, barely concealing his desire for him. Ste couldn't bring himself to withdraw his gaze.

"Want to step outside for a minute?" Brendan asked, his voice low.

Ste nodded, he didn't think his voice would work right now.

Ste felt better when the cool air hit his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What was he doing here? He knew he was setting himself up for a fall. Could Brendan ever really change? Ste was suddenly yanked out of his reverie when Brendan grabbed his hand and pulled him into an obscure corner in the dark. He pushed Ste somewhat roughly against the wall and leaned in close, his breath tickling Ste's face.

"W-what are you doing?" Ste stuttered, feeling breathless.

Brendan's lips quirked into a smile. "What do ye think?" He pulled Ste towards him, their bodies touching in every conceivable way. Brendan leaned in even closer kissing Ste suddenly, passionately. Brendan urged his tongue into Ste's mouth and Ste obliged, basking in the taste of him. Now he remembered what he was doing here. How could he possibly be anywhere else?

This was the first time Ste noted, that Brendan had ever kissed him outside, where anyone could find them. Granted it was highly unlikely in this dark corner but it was a first step in the right direction and Ste couldn't be happier about it. He smiled into the kiss, making Brendan pull away slightly to look at him.

"What?" He asked, his voice hoarse with desire.

"I'm just…happy" Ste's whole body felt as though it was radiating joy and contentment, among other more unorthodox feelings.

Brendan frowned a moment then relaxed. He placed a hand on Ste's cheek. "I bet I can make you happier, when I take you home". He whispered this right into Ste's ear. Ste felt himself shiver with desire. He nodded mutely, allowing Brendan to steer him back towards the car.

The man was insatiable. And Ste was a long way away from having his fill of him.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The drive home was fairly uneventful. Overall the night had gone really well. Brendan was feeling quite smug, if he was honest. Things were definitely on the up for him. Not only was Cheryl supporting him, Warren had done a disappearing act, giving Brendan some much needed peace. Mitzeee had also backed off for a while and most importantly, Stephen had seemed to have forgiven him.

Stephen kept glancing over at him on the drive home, smiling goofily at him every time. Brendan had to contain himself from giving an equally goofy smile back; he was still Brendan Brady after all, he had an image to protect. He parked the car near Chez Chez, his mate had said he'd drop by to pick it up later with his own set of keys. Brendan didn't mind walking the rest of the way home with Stephen. It was quite dark, and late. Brendan couldn't help feeling relieved that it was unlikely they'd be seen; he may have made some big steps in the right direction lately but he wasn't quite ready for the world to know his secret.

Stephen walked along beside Brendan, keeping his distance. Brendan was pleased how accommodating he was being. When they arrived at Brendan's, Brendan was keen to get inside quickly; he really hoped that Cheryl wasn't home yet. Stephen followed him inside, still grinning happily.

"Chez?" Brendan called out softly. No reply. Brendan smirked, turning to face Stephen. "Got ye all to myself"

Stephen's smile softened slightly while he stood waiting for Brendan to make the first move. Brendan strode forward, stroking Stephen's cheek with a few of his fingers. Stephen closed his eyes at the sensation of the touch. Brendan's hand reached behind Stephen's head, drawing him in for a kiss. He kissed him lightly at first, teasing. Stephen groaned into his mouth, laughing. Brendan smiled in response and merely kissed him softly again, his mouth not lingering for long.

"Brendan…" Stephen urged.

Brendan grabbed Stephen's hand and pulled him upstairs to his bedroom. Pushing Stephen onto the bed he smirked down at him, like a wild animal surveying his prey. Brendan removed his jacket and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest. Stephen pushed himself upwards on the bed, kneeling. He ran his hand over Brendan's chest, feeling the hair beneath his fingers. His hand gradually moved downwards towards Brendan's trousers. He stroked through the fabric, making Brendan tense with desire. Stephen seemed pretty confident with himself tonight.

Brendan watched as Stephen removed his own clothing and lay backwards on the bed, a seductive smile playing around his lips. How could Brendan possibly resist that face? He knew very well by now that he couldn't. Climbing onto the bed, Brendan crawled towards Stephen, laying his body on top of him and kissing him again, more passionately this time. Stephen's hands found their way to his trousers again, tugging gently. Brendan slid them down, taking his boxers with him.

Now both fully naked, Brendan proceeded to prepare Stephen. Stephen groaned from underneath him, clearly loving every moment of this. Brendan continued to kiss him while he worked; it felt important to be connected in every way tonight. Eventually Brendan grabbed a condom from the dressing table and prepared himself above Stephen's entry. He lowered himself inside gently, savouring every moment.

What came next was pure oblivion…

Sometime later, Brendan and Stephen were wrapped up in the bed covers with only their boxers on. Stephen was smiling again, Brendan had never seen him smile so much in one evening. It made him proud that he was the one to provoke such smiles. Drawing Stephen closer to him, Brendan wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and tight.

Stephen was being uncharacteristically quiet. Brendan decided to break the silence.

"Alright?" He asked softly.

"Better than alright" Stephen sighed contently. "Haven't felt this good for a long time"

"I'm not surprised. Being away from me will do that to anyone" Brendan smirked.

"Don't think much of yourself, do ya?" Stephen grinned up at him.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Brendan" Stephen began.

"You don't need to ask my permission to say something, Stephen. Spit it out"

Stephen blushed. "What's changed? I mean only a few days ago you weren't prepared to be with me"

"A lot can change in a few days, Stephen. For one thing, Cheryl found out about us…"

"What?" Stephen sat up in surprise, his expression changing to one of anxiety. "What did she say?"

"That she loves me and she's happy for us"

Stephen relaxed and laid back down. "That's brilliant! See, not everyone is against us"

"I suppose I just needed to see that for myself" Brendan admitted thoughtfully.

"Well, I could kiss Cheryl right now" Stephen mused.

"Oh really? Wouldn't ye rather kiss me instead?" Brendan raised his eyebrows.

"Nah, you're too old for me" Stephen teased, hiding his head under the covers.

"Oi! You have to respect your elders"

Stephen giggled, still not resurfacing. "Who says?"

"I do, for a start" Brendan grabbed Stephen round the waist, pulling him above the covers again. Stephen laughed and gave Brendan a quick peck on the lips.

"There ya go. That's what you were after, wasn't it?"

"Sure, if ye say so"

Stephen shook his head. "So, do I get the pleasure of staying in Mr Brady's bed tonight?" He asked, half jokingly, half seriously.

Brendan pretended to ponder this for a moment. "Sure. Ye better tell Amy where you are though"

Stephen groaned, pulling away to the bedside table where he'd left his phone. Brendan took the opportunity to admire his backside and gave it a little squeeze.

"Oi!" Stephen scolded, laying back down again into Brendan's embrace.

"Can't help admiring a pristine piece of art"

"I suppose not" Stephen admitted, yawning.

"Keeping you up, am I?" Brendan asked sarcastically.

"Well you have worn me out quite a bit"

"I do apologise"

"No need. No complaints from me"

"I should hope not"

Stephen yawned again. "Okay, let me turn the light out" Brendan climbed out of bed, making Stephen groan. He turned off the light and returned to the bed, Stephen immediately snuggling up to him again. "Better?"

"Much" Stephen said sleepily.

"Good" Brendan replied softly, kissing the top of Stephen's head.

Stephen fell asleep quite quickly but Brendan was still awake, just watching him. Brendan didn't do soppy but he had to admit that Stephen looked… well, beautiful right now. His dirty blonde hair was all mussed up from their strenuous activity earlier and his eyelashes appeared to be getting longer every time Brendan saw him. He was still smiling now, even in sleep.

Looking at him like this made Brendan realise he wasn't prepared to let him go again. He'd done everything for this boy and even though he knew deep down that Stephen was probably better off without him, he couldn't bring himself to lose him this time. He knew it would take a lot of making up on his part; Amy would have to be brought back onside somehow. And there was the issue of anyone else realising what was going on… Brendan still wasn't ready to be public, but he hoped that Stephen would accept this for now, especially since Cheryl knew about them. Who else really mattered to be told? How was it any of their business anyway?

Brendan closed his eyes, ready to sleep finally but then he felt his phone vibrating from the table next to him. Cursing inwardly at whoever thought it was a good idea to text him at this hour, Brendan slowly sat up, trying not to wake Stephen. Stephen stirred a little in his sleep but he didn't wake up. Brendan grabbed his phone and frowned at who the message was from.

Warren. 'Brady. We have a problem. Need to meet. Chez Chez, ten minutes. Trust me this can't wait'.

Brendan gritted his teeth in annoyance. He glanced down at Stephen who was deeply asleep. He wouldn't miss him if he slipped out quickly. Slowly getting out of bed, Brendan put his clothes back on and moved towards the door as quietly as possible. Glancing back at Stephen in the bed, Brendan wished he didn't have to leave him. _Stop being such a woman _he told himself sternly. With one final look he walked out the door, closing it shut behind him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Stepping out into the cold night air, Brendan wrapped his arms around himself. He was cursing Foxy with every step he took. Couldn't the bastard have waited until morning to speak to him? Not only was it freezing outside but he'd left an angelic young man asleep in his bed, willing and waiting for Brendan to do what he likes with him. Brendan smirked to himself at the thought and it pushed him along quicker in his eagerness to get this over with and return.

Arriving at the club, the remaining clubbers were leaving; staggering under the influence of alcohol, hair mussed up, some of the girls' skirts riding up. Brendan wrinkled his nose in disgust, making his way up the stairs swiftly avoiding contact with the people descending them.

When he entered the bar area it was deserted. The staff room door was shut; Brendan guessed that Cheryl was still here as he hadn't heard her arrive home yet. Warren was leaning on the other side of the bar, looking impatient.

"Finally" he said with some annoyance, straightening up.

"What do ye want, Foxy? I was asleep. I don't take too kindly to being woken up" That wasn't strictly true but Brendan wasn't about to say that he had interrupted his cuddle time with Stephen. Brendan shuddered; there was so many things wrong with that sentence.

"Sorry but you're gonna want to hear this"

Brendan glanced towards the door, disinterested. "Will I now?" He asked sardonically.

"Yes, you will" Warren replied seriously. "Want to know where I've been today?"

"Not particularly" Brendan replied, examining a fingernail.

Warren huffed out a breath in annoyance but continued. "I've been over Danny's old place"

Brendan froze. Now he was interested. "And what did ye go there for?" Brendan asked, attempting to control the tremor in his voice.

"A couple of Danny's men have been hanging around recently. I went to find out why"

"And?"

"Turns out Danny's…business has been handed over to someone else"

"And who might that be?"

"His cousin, Andy"

"Right. And this concerns us how?"

"It concerns us because Andy is very interested in finding out what happened to Danny"

Brendan breathed out evenly. "And what did ye tell him?"

"I told him what we planned, that Danny signed over the club and moved abroad. Got into trouble with the police, needed a quick exit"

"And they don't buy that?"

"They pretend to, but I don't think Andy was really convinced"

"Hmm" Brendan pondered this for a moment. "I don't really think we have much of a problem, Foxy. Think you're worrying over nothing"

"Worrying over nothing?" Warren fumed, glaring at Brendan. "Andy could put two and two together and work out that Danny's last trip out was to us"

"And are we certain Danny told anyone where he was going?"

"Well no, but-"

"But nothing. I don't want to hear about this. I want to put it behind me"

"So do I. Look, I know we don't always see eye to eye but we're quite alike, you and me"

"Are we now?"

"Yeah we are, in one very obvious way"

Brendan laughed without amusement. "There's no need to pretend that you care about what this means for me… we both know you're only doing it to save your own skin, considering you're an accessory in this…"

Warren smiled darkly. "Well, whatever my motives I just thought you'd like to know"

"Yes, thank you. This has been…fascinating" Brendan turned to leave.

"One more thing" Warren began, amusement colouring his tone.

"What?"

"This Andy guy, he said Danny had told him a few things about you…"

Brendan's back stiffened. "Oh ye?"

"He didn't go into details but he and Danny were pretty close. Told each other a lot of things… a lot of _secrets" _

Brendan coughed to hide his discomfort. "Well, good job I have nothing to hide then"

Warren merely smiled smugly in return. Brendan turned on his heel and left the club.

Once outside, Brendan let his guard fall. He leant heavily against the wall, his breathing coming in hitches. He must not panic. Warren was probably just trying to wind him up. Even so…

Brendan was less concerned, he noted, about people like Andy knowing his secret. Danny had known after all and Brendan had tolerated it. No, the only thing that had concerned him first time round with Danny was when he'd involved Stephen… and Danny had paid for that mistake. Brendan hoped this Andy guy was a bit cleverer and steered clear of him. Things could get pretty messy if he didn't…

Composing himself, Brendan resumed walking home. He hurried along faster than he had planned to when he had been walking to the club; purely because an irrational fear had gripped him at the thought of Stephen being alone in the house, asleep and vulnerable. After what felt like an age he finally reached his front door. He dropped his keys and cursed in his haste to get inside.

Striding up the stairs two at a time he pushed open his bedroom door quietly and sighed in relief when he saw Stephen still tucked up in bed, sleeping soundly. Stripping himself to his boxers, Brendan climbed back into bed and pulled Stephen towards himself, holding him tightly. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago Stephen had been nothing more than an employee of Brendan's, a mere plaything in which to vent his suppressed anger at. And now here he was, holding this boy to his chest as though he was one of the most precious things in Brendan's life, which Brendan supposed, he was.

He didn't like expressing his feelings too much; he didn't consider it particularly manly. But in the dark glow of the middle of the night, Brendan really didn't care. There was no one here to judge him, watch him. He could freely give vent to all of his pent up feelings without feeling shame. He kissed Stephen softly on the cheek, grateful that he was sleeping. He wasn't quite ready for the boy to know how deeply his feelings went; it meant admitting a lot of things he couldn't possibly contemplate right now.

Now there was this Andy situation to deal with… wasn't one Houston enough? Brendan should have known really that it would all come back to haunt him. He knew what the smart thing to do would be; to leave right now and never look back. Cheryl would understand; he didn't have any other real ties here, besides Stephen… Stephen would definitely mind; he'd give Brendan that wide-eyed tearful look he seemed to reserve for him alone. No, he couldn't possibly leave. Besides, leaving would be like running away from it all, it would be pure cowardice. Who's to say Danny's men, Warren even, wouldn't eventually come after him? Or worse, go after Cheryl or Stephen?

Brendan closed his eyes. He couldn't think about this anymore. He needed to sleep. But how could he with so much on his mind? His mind was constantly whirling, every single fucking day. Keep his guard up, intimidate some people, keep his secret safe, push Stephen away, and keep men like Foxy at bay. It was fucking exhausting. Brendan felt himself twitching. He couldn't possibly fall asleep. He shifted slightly to the right and felt Stephen stir in his arms.

"Bren?" He asked sleepily, only half awake really.

"I'm here" Brendan was surprised at how rough his voice sounded.

"Why is the pillow wet?" Stephen asked groggily.

Brendan blinked in surprise, touching his fingertips to his cheeks. Great. He'd been crying; how courageous and tough was Brendan Brady now?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"You're too tense"

"I'll sleep on the floor"

"Don't be an idiot. Just relax. I'm too tired to suck you off right now"

Brendan laughed a rare bark of a laugh. Did Stephen even know what he was saying? Brendan could get anything out of him in this state…

"Who say's I wanted sucking off?"

"I dunno. Too dark for a shag, can't be arsed with it"

Brendan smirked. "Well, aren't we a randy bastard tonight?"

"Makes two of us" Stephen replied, surprisingly witty in spite of his half-awake state.

"Oh ye?"

"Yep. Now sleep, you gorgeous bastard"

Brendan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Language, Stephen"

"Can't help it, you do strange things to me…"

"Like what?"

"Make me…" Stephen was starting to lose consciousness again. He'd tired himself out with all the talking.

"Make ye what?" Brendan urged teasingly.

"Make me…love you"

And with that Stephen fell asleep again, Brendan unable to respond.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Ste stirred, opening his eyes slowly to the morning sun glaring in through a gap in the curtain. Brendan was still fast asleep, his face screwed up as though in concentration. Ste frowned, wondering why the man never seemed to get any peace even in sleep. Feeling daring, he brushed some hair away from Brendan's forehead; it was rare to see his hair lie so flat because it wasn't styled yet. He continued to stroke his hair gently, his hand almost shaking in the fear that Brendan would wake up and push his hand away, he wasn't sure if he could deal with that right now.

Brendan slept on however and his face seemed to relax with every stroke of his hair. Ste relaxed too, smiling at how far things had come over the past few days. He'd been sceptical about their date last night but now Ste could tell that Brendan had changed. Not completely of course but Ste was glad for that; part of the excitement with Brendan was not always knowing where you stood with him. Things were definitely on the up, Ste decided. All it took now to make things perfect was to gain Amy's approval and most importantly to find out Brendan's real feelings for him. The man was so guarded; he almost let nothing slip by. But sometimes, just the way he looked at Ste was enough to make Ste realise that he cared for him. The way he'd been holding him last night as well, so tight and securely, spoke volumes to Ste, it was Brendan's way of saying he didn't want to let him go. Actions always spoke louder than words in Brendan's case.

Ste stopped stroking Brendan's hair and just looked at him. He never got opportunities like this to really study him. Ste ran his fingers lightly over the stubble on Brendan's chin, so rough to the touch but Ste strangely didn't seem to mind. His fingers lingered over his moustache; he'd never been allowed to touch it before, it didn't seem fair somehow considering he'd seen Mitzeee have a stroke. Pushing his feelings of jealousy to the side, Ste felt the line of hair there, it was smooth and soft to touch; Ste visualised how it felt when he kissed Brendan. Sometimes it tickled him and other times he was too wrapped up in the passion of the moment to even notice it. It was just another part of Brendan's appeal, what made him different, stand out.

Removing his hand, Ste sighed. Perhaps he ought to slip out of bed and leave Brendan to sleep longer. He slowly worked around extricating himself from Brendan's embrace; his arm was only loosely around his waist now with the other one under his neck. Slowly but surely he managed to get out of the bed without waking Brendan, who only grunted once.

Ste put his clothes on from the night before and crept out of the room and downstairs. Entering the kitchen he saw Cheryl in there cooking breakfast, wearing a pink dressing gown and fluffy pink slippers.

"Oh hiya, Ste!" She greeted him, hiding any surprise she felt at seeing him there.

"I hope you don't mind…" Ste began but Cheryl waved a hand at him.

"Of course I don't mind you being here! When Brendan told me I was shocked, but it all just made sense when I really thought about it. You two are perfect for each other" Cheryl smiled brightly and Ste couldn't resist smiling in response. "Now, sit down. I've made bacon sandwiches"

"Aw thanks, I'm starving! You sure you don't mind?"

"Course not! Any guest of Brendan's is a guest of mine, after all"

They both sat at the table, biting into their sandwiches. Cheryl kept glancing up as though about to say something but seemed to keep changing her mind.

Sighing, Ste decided to just ask. "What is it, Cheryl?"

Cheryl blinked in surprise. "Oh it's nothing, love. Just as your employer I feel as though I have to warn you that I don't want any hanky panky in the workplace"

Ste almost choked on his sandwich. "Are you kidding me? Trust me, Cheryl; you don't have to worry about that"

Cheryl's face screwed up in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because Brendan isn't exactly touchy feely in public… you should know that"

Cheryl smiled, laughing. "Oh! Yes of course, sorry. Forget I said anything"

Ste nodded and resumed eating. It wasn't long before they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Sis?" Brendan asked while he walked down, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "Have you seen…?" He broke off when he spotted Ste sitting at the table. "Oh, there ye are"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you" Ste admitted.

"That's alright. What's for breakfast then, hm?"

"Bacon sandwiches, love" Cheryl fetched Brendan a plate who immediately began to tuck in. His method of eating reminded Ste of a starved animal given a fresh carcass.

He had to smile at that. "What?" Brendan asked with his mouth full of food.

"Bren!" Cheryl scolded, taking her own plate and Ste's to the sink. "Coffee, Ste?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Hey, what about me?" Brendan asked indignantly.

"Already done you one, love" Cheryl replied, placing a mug beside Brendan with a smile.

"Thanks, Sis" Brendan took a gulp. "What's the time?"

Cheryl glanced at the clock. "Quarter past eight"

"Someone better get down the club, then" Brendan stated, eating a bit quicker.

"Don't worry, love. Warren's going in early today"

Brendan raised his eyebrows. "Great" he murmured. Ste had never understood why Warren had suddenly owned half of the club one day, what had happened to that Danny bloke? Ste opened his mouth to ask but then thought the better of it.

"Besides, I thought I'd give you the day off today, Bren"

Brendan raised his eyebrows. "What for?"

"Well, you've been working so hard lately; I thought you could do with a rest"

"Alright then…" Brendan agreed, somewhat suspicious.

Ste glanced at him nervously. "I better get off then; I'm looking after the kids today while Amy's at college"

Brendan looked up, unfazed. "Wait a minute, I'll come with ye"

Ste was frozen in surprise. He glanced at Cheryl who was also surprised. Brendan glanced from one to the other. "What? Ye really think I wanna spend my day off here by myself? No chance, I'll come with ye"

"Oh, well, okay then. Great" Ste smiled, unsure. "I was gonna take the kids to the park…"

"Even better" Brendan stood up. "We better get ready quick, then" he led a confused Ste up the stairs. "Thanks for breakfast, Chez"

"No problem!" Cheryl called after them.

"You really wanna spend the day with me and the kids?" Ste asked Brendan when they reached the bathroom.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? Be nice to be around kids, I miss mine"

Ste looked apologetic. "Yeah, course. Maybe you could go and visit them soon?" Ste didn't like the idea of Brendan going away but he knew how important his kids were to him.

Brendan pondered this for a moment. "Ye, good idea. Ye can come with me as well" Brendan said thoughtfully, stripping off and stepping into the shower.

"What?" Ste asked incredulously.

"Well why not? Eileen knows about my…uh…ye know. What's the problem?"

"You've never asked me to proper go away with you before. And today as well with the kids…" Ste felt confused.

"Things are changing, Stephen. I told ya that already"

"Yeah I know, I just didn't expect…" Ste trailed off.

"Expect what? Are ye gonna get in here or what?" Brendan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah" Ste replied absently, taking off his clothes and stepping into the shower beside Brendan. Brendan's eyes raked over Ste's body hungrily. He knelt down in the shower and Ste gasped when he felt Brendan's lips around him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Well, you were the one talking about sucking people off last night" Brendan replied, smirking from his kneeling position.

"I did?" Ste looked confused so Brendan laughed.

"Ye said a lot of things, Stephen"

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope?"

"Oh no, course not" Brendan smirked again and took Ste in his mouth.

Ste gasped and gripped the edge of the shower. "Brendan…"

Feeling the pelt of the shower water on his chest combined with Brendan's moist lips around him, it didn't take Ste long to explode. Brendan smiled, spitting the remnants of their activity down the drain and wiping his mouth with the water.

"Enjoy that, did ye?" He asked smugly, standing up straight and continuing to shower.

"Yeah" Ste agreed shakily.

"Good" Brendan began lathering himself up and then proceeded to do the same to Ste, starting on his chest. Brendan stifled a laugh.

"What?" Ste asked, his lips starting to smile.

"You're just so…smooth compared to me" Ste glanced from his relatively smooth chest to Brendan's hairy one.

"Well, I am younger than you"

"I forget sometimes" Brendan smiled thoughtfully, rinsing the suds off of Ste's chest.

"Bit of a result getting the day off today" Ste observed.

"Hmm, ye. Worked out better than I had planned"

"Planned?"

Brendan didn't reply. He turned off the shower and grabbed two towels from the side, handing one to Ste.

"Thanks. Amy's gonna be surprised to see the two of us turn up"

"Will she mind?"

"Nah, she has no choice really. She'll have to accept it eventually"

"Hm" Brendan replied absently, drying himself off.

Brendan led them back to his bedroom, Ste had gathered up his clothes from the night before. He'd have to change when he got home. Throwing his clothes on the bed he looked at Brendan choosing clothes for himself from his cupboard. He picked out a more casual outfit today; black buttoned shirt and dark jeans. Ste sighed.

"What?" Brendan asked, turning around.

"I don't wanna put my skanky clothes back on after that nice shower" Ste sulked.

"Put something of mine on then"

Ste's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really?"

"Might as well, until you get home" He sifted through the clothes in his cupboard again. "Here, take these". He threw over a white t-shirt and pair of jogging bottoms.

"I didn't know you owned clothes like these"

"Sure, need something when I work out, don't I?"

"True. Thanks"

"No problem"

Ste slipped the t-shirt over his head. It was only a little too big for him. He breathed in the scent of Brendan still lingering on the top. It made him smile.

"The trousers might be a little big for ye, just tighten the string"

Ste nodded and did as he was told. He glanced down at himself; he looked like a little kid borrowing his dad's clothes.

Brendan laughed at the sight of him. "You'll do" he grabbed his keys and phone off of the bedside table. He glanced at his phone and his forehead wrinkled.

"Problem?" Ste asked curiously.

"Nothing that can't wait" Brendan pocketed his keys and phone. "Come on" he reached out a hand and led Ste downstairs.

"Bye, Sis" Brendan called behind them as he walked out the door, dropping Ste's hand straightaway. Ste didn't expect anything less so it didn't disappoint him. Not much anyway.

They walked swiftly towards the council estate. There weren't many people in the village yet at this time and if there were they were mostly already at work. When they arrived at the flat Ste took out his keys, calling out to Amy when he opened the door.

Amy appeared from the living room, smiling. Her smile faltered when she saw what Ste was wearing and who was standing behind him.

"Don't kick off" Ste begged, closing the door after Brendan had entered.

"Hello, Amy" Brendan said smoothly. Ste wanted to kick him.

"Hello, Brendan. Brought him back in one piece, then?"

Brendan laughed. "Funny…very funny"

Ste glanced nervously between them. "Look, Amy. Brendan's gonna help me watch the kids today". Before Amy opened her mouth to protest Ste continued hurriedly. "There's no reason you should worry, he's good with kids, he has his own after all. And I'll be there so what's the problem? You really think I'd let anything happen to them?"

Amy closed her mouth, unable to argue. "Fine" She said, forcing a smile. Ste smiled in relief, kissing Amy on the cheek which seemed to brighten her frozen exterior. "I'll be back for lunch" She said, Ste wasn't sure if it was a warning or not. She swept out the front door with a quick glance at Brendan and then she was gone.

"I'll go get changed" Ste told Brendan who nodded and sat on the sofa to wait.

After dressing himself in his own clothes and folding up Brendan's neatly on the bed, Ste dropped his clothes from the night before into the washing basket and went to brush his teeth. When he was finished he walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Lucas sitting next to Brendan and Leah on the floor beside them, drawing something.

"Alright?" He asked the three of them, grinning unashamedly. It was such a nice image he couldn't resist.

Brendan turned round to look at him. "Leah told me she wanted to draw me, I told her not to forget the tash" Brendan quirked an eyebrow.

Ste laughed and sat beside Leah to have a peek at her picture. "That's really good! Who's that you're drawing next to Brendan?"

"You, Daddy" Leah responded proudly. Ste glanced up warily at Brendan but was surprised to see him smiling.

"Smart kid" He murmured.

"Can we go to the park now?" Leah asked impatiently.

"Of course, go and get yours and Lucas' coats, yeah?"

Leah clamoured off, leaving Ste looking at the picture. It made him feel a bit emotional for some reason.

Brendan stood up. "Where's the pram?"

"In the cupboard in the hall. You don't have to…" But Brendan had already moved in that direction. Leah returned with her coat on, holding Lucas'. Ste put Lucas' coat on for him and put him in the pram.

"Don't forget your coat, Daddy" Leah pointed out. Ste laughed and went to grab his own coat; Brendan was already wearing his stylish leather jacket.

"Off we go then" Ste said when he came back, pushing the pram out of the door whilst Brendan held it open for him.

At the park Ste and Brendan took a seat on a bench while Leah pushed Lucas on the swing.

"Be careful with him!" Ste instructed her, smiling. Leah gave him the thumbs up.

"This feels really weird" he told Brendan.

"And why is that, Stephen?"

"I never would have imagined you here with us"

"Well, I'm full of surprises. You know that"

"Too well" Ste said without thinking. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay" Brendan said, waving a hand. "You're right"

They settled into silence before Ste decided to change the conversation.

"Did you really mean it, about going to Ireland?"

"Sure, wouldn't have said it otherwise, would I?"

"I know but…"

"What?"

"I just never expected all this so soon"

"Would you rather I didn't?" Brendan looked at him ironically.

"No! Course not"

Ste heard Brendan's phone go off. Brendan frowned and checked the message then put his phone back in his pocket. Ste watched him carefully.

"Who was that?"

"Just Warren, nothing important" Brendan's eyes were darting back and forth across the playground, it made Ste a bit nervous.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Stephen I said so didn't I?"

Ste nodded mutely.

"Sorry. Come on let's take the kids back before Amy returns. Don't want her thinking I've kidnapped all of you"

Ste laughed and went to get the kids. He missed Brendan's anxious face following his movements and wouldn't have been able to understand it even if he had.

When they got back to the flat Ste made them all sandwiches. Lucas sat next to Brendan and started picking out the crumbs in his moustache. Brendan laughed deeply and at the same time Amy came home, looking at the four of them in wonder and hiding a smile.

"Thanks, Ste. I'm starving!" Amy said, sitting down and biting into a sandwich.

Brendan glanced down at his phone again. He stood up and put his plate in the sink and then turned to face Ste.

"I have to go for a bit, I'll be back later, ye?" He looked quite serious.

"Yeah, no problem" Ste replied. He hadn't even expected Brendan to come back at all.

Brendan patted Ste's face once and waved to Amy and the kids. "See ya" he called, halfway to the door already.

"I hate to say this, Ste" Amy began when Brendan was gone.

"Yeah?" Ste asked tensely.

"But he's really trying isn't he? It's nice to see. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he can change"

"Yeah" Ste agreed, staring wistfully at the door. "Maybe he can".


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Brendan kept glancing at his watch as he waited in the Chez Chez office for Warren. Where was the idiot? He'd been texting him warnings all day and now all of a sudden he was a no show. Brendan breathed out deeply, trying to control his temper. He didn't want to leave Stephen alone for too long. He'd enjoyed today immensely; one reason for his sudden affectionate behaviour and interest was the fact that he truly wanted to change and he knew that Stephen was the man to make him.

The second reason was a bit more sinister. Warren's texts had alarmed him, even though he didn't let it show for Stephen's sake. Warren had been tailing this Andy Houston character; trying to determine what kind of man he was. The results had been less than reassuring. He was more ruthless than Danny, in Warren's opinion. Crueller. Smarter. Warren heard a lot of his conversations with other people. Andy knew how to manipulate people into doing what he wanted. Brendan had always considered himself to fall into that category but not to the extent Warren was describing it.

It reminded Brendan of what Danny had told him once. That you could make a person do whatever you wanted, not by threatening then, but by threatening the person they cared about. If this Andy character wanted answers, he'd do what it takes to get them. And if Danny had told him about Stephen…well. It had been playing on Brendan's mind all day. He wanted Stephen kept safe, he refused to leave him for a second. Except now, Brendan noted darkly. He wished Warren would hurry up.

Brendan was caught in two directions; one in which he knew Stephen was safer without him, the other that he knew he'd never be able to keep away from him. They had tried so many times before; sometimes they found each other again through lust, other times through love… Brendan knew what was pulling him back this time around. The idea of going to Ireland that Stephen had mentioned had lightened Brendan's spirits considerably. Not only would he see his boys and prove to Eileen that he wasn't a complete waste of space; he'd have Stephen beside him, seeing where it all began for Brendan, seeing the real him. But that wasn't his only motive…If he took Stephen to Ireland, he'd be safe. No one would know where they were staying or whether they'd be back. If he could just get Stephen away from here, just for a few days, things might calm down enough for Brendan to feel safe enough to bring him back.

Brendan sighed and checked his watch again. The door opened, revealing Warren.

"Ah, Foxy" Brendan greeted him as though he hadn't anxiously been awaiting his arrival.

"Brady" Warren nodded at him. Another man stepped in behind him, Brendan had been expecting him.

"Andy" He guessed. He didn't look anything like his cousin. His hair was dark, fairly short. He was tall, muscled. He looked very stern.

"Brendan" He greeted him, closing the office door behind him.

"So, what do I owe this…pleasure?" Brendan asked, gesturing with a hand at the space between them.

"I'm sure Warren's filled you in" Andy replied, his voice low and deep.

"Ye, he has" Brendan stepped a bit closer, trying to gauge what this Andy was all about.

"Then I'm sure you know that I've been investigating what happened to my cousin"

Brendan feigned surprise. "Hasn't Warren told ye? He moved abroad"

Andy raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, that's his story"

"Not a story, it's the truth. Danny told me himself"

"Did he now?"

"Ye, he did"

"Danny told me a few things himself…"

"Oh did he now?" Brendan kept his cool.

"He told me all about you, and your…secret"

Brendan laughed. "Sure he did". He stepped into Andy's personal space. "Funny that, I don't have any secrets"

"Danny says different" Andy whispered in Brendan's face.

"And what does he say exactly?" Brendan bared his teeth in warning.

Andy glanced behind himself at Warren.

"Oh don't mind me, I'd love to hear this" Warren smiled smugly. Brendan clenched his fists.

"Well?" He asked.

"Let's just say, he told me about a certain blonde haired friend of yours…" Andy warned.

Brendan's face displayed no emotion. "Did he now?"

"Cheryl?" Warren asked in confusion.

"Oh no, not her. We've got no issue with her" Andy replied, he turned back to Brendan. "But with your other friend, well…"

"Say that again" Brendan warned, getting right into Andy's face.

"Oh I will, if it becomes necessary. Tell me what I need to know"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I require some kind of…payment to dispel my interest"

"How much?" Warren asked from behind him.

"Oh I don't know, let's say about four grand?"

"Four grand? Are you kidding me?"

"I don't joke" Andy said bluntly.

Warren laughed from behind him. "You've got yourself a hefty sum there, Brady"

Andy turned to face Warren. "Didn't I make myself clear? That's four grand, _each" _

"You what?" Warren fumed.

"Well, Warren. Brendan here isn't the only one with a certain blonde haired weakness, is he now? We've been watching you very closely…" Warren's face fell into a dangerous mask.

"You'll get your money" He said through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful" Andy proclaimed, a hand on the door. "Don't take too long, I tend to get…impatient" He winked at the two men and exited. Warren punched the door when he left.

"Calm down, Foxy" Brendan poured himself a whiskey, trying to hide the tremor in his hand.

"Calm down? Did you hear him? Four grand, _each" _

"I heard him, he'll get his money" Brendan said calmly.

"Oh yeah? Win the lottery and didn't tell me did you?"

"You forget what we own" Brendan gestured to the building around him.

Warren scoffed. "We can't take money from here, it'd destroy us! Besides, Cheryl would find out…"

"Let me talk to Cheryl"

Warren paced the room in aggravation. "How can you be so level-headed about this? You heard what he said he'd do if we don't get him the money"

"I'm sure he's bluffing"

"You didn't think that when Danny said the same thing. Look at how that turned out. Who is this blonde little friend of yours anyway?"

"Who's yours?" Brendan countered.

Warren gritted his teeth. "Fine. We'll discuss this tomorrow; I need to get some air"

"Be my guest" Brendan replied, gesturing towards the door.

When Warren left, Brendan brought his phone out of his pocket. He composed a text message to Cheryl. 'Sis, staying with Stephen tonight. You be okay?'

A few minutes later Cheryl replied: 'Sure, hun. Warren just called, he's coming over tonight. You have fun! Xx'. Brendan groaned, somehow he didn't think Cheryl was Warren's blonde haired weakness…

Brendan went back to his place first to grab some clothes and overnight necessities. Then he made his way to Stephen's flat. Amy answered the door, wearing her coat.

"Brendan" she said with some surprise.

"Amy" Brendan greeted her. "Stephen in?"

"Yeah, come in" Amy stepped aside.

"You going somewhere?" Brendan asked her as they walked into the living room.

"Taking the kids to my dads for the night. He misses them, not easy to see him as much when he isn't living round here"

Brendan nodded in sympathy. "I know the feeling. I miss my kids like crazy"

Amy's face softened. Stephen stepped into the room at that moment. "Brendan" he said, surprised.

"Everyone's always surprised to see me"

There was a distant beep of a horn from outside. "Taxi's here" Amy announced, going to fetch the kids. Brendan placed a few notes into her hand.

"For the fare"

"No, Brendan, I can't…"

"I insist" Brendan looked at her earnestly.

Amy sighed and accepted. "Thank you. Come on kids, say bye to Daddy"

Stephen bent down and kissed the kids and Amy goodbye. Once they were out of the door he turned to Brendan.

"Back again?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes, Stephen" Brendan sighed, collapsing onto the sofa.

"What's with the bag?"

"Just some stuff for tonight. I'm staying over"

Stephen chose not to argue. "I'll put it in my room" He took the bag out of Brendan's hands.

Stephen re-entered the room and sat beside Brendan, leaning in to him. "What do you fancy for dinner?"

Brendan paused for a minute in deep reflection. "You" he said simply. Stephen's eyes widened.

Brendan turned around and pushed Stephen lightly back onto the sofa, kissing him all the while. Stephen moaned into his mouth, especially when their groins pushed together, causing an unbearable friction. Stephen's hands were on Brendan's back, stroking the fabric of his shirt. Brendan unbuckled himself, still kissing Stephen. He shifted himself so his crotch was directly above Stephen's mouth. Stephen eagerly accepted him, licking him and taking him deeply into his mouth. Brendan gripped the edge of the sofa, trying not to cry out in pleasure.

Stephen pulled him in deeper by the buttocks, savouring the taste of him. It didn't take Brendan long to release; he'd been worked up all day. Stephen swallowed hastily before Brendan started kissing him again. He stood up, leading Stephen to the bedroom. Stephen followed, mesmerised.

Brendan took off Stephen's trousers and pulled off his shirt, kissing his chest and moving towards his belly button. Stephen groaned, his hands in Brendan's hair. Brendan teased him a little, kissing his groin but not taking him in his mouth.

Please…" Stephen groaned.

Brendan smiled and took Stephen in his mouth, enjoying immensely the sounds he made him make by doing so. He took his sweet time, making Stephen squirm and groan. Stephen was getting worked up more and more, his hands gripping the sheets on the bed. Brendan found himself absently taking one of hands away from Stephen's crotch and placing it atop one of Stephen's own hands on the bed. Stephen adjusted his hand's position and gripped Brendan's hand tightly. It was a new level of intimacy that Brendan hadn't been prepared for, but was quite happy to partake in.

With a shudder, Stephen finally came. Brendan swallowed this time and smiled up at Stephen, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Stephen smiled back, panting slightly.

"That was…" Stephen was at a loss for words. Brendan smirked at him.

"That good, ye?"

"Yeah" Stephen agreed, gingerly sitting up. He looked down at his and Brendan's hands which were still clasped together. "I like this" he said quietly, as though unsure he wanted to be heard.

"Me too" Brendan admitted softly. Stephen looked up in surprise, his eyes softened and filled with an emotion Brendan knew too well… Brendan coughed. "Now we'd best eat some real food, ye? What do ye want?"

Stephen stood up and began re-dressing himself. "I can't be bothered to cook. Let's get takeout"

"Sure thing" Brendan agreed.

They ordered Indian food and sat at the kitchen table eating hungrily. They'd worked up quite an appetite. After they had finished they sat in front of the TV together, Brendan lying across the sofa with Stephen in front of him, Brendan's arms wrapped around him.

"It's cold tonight" Stephen observed.

"Hm?" Brendan replied absently. He reached up and pulled the blanket from on top of the sofa over them both. "Better?"

"Yeah" Stephen snuggled in deeper. "Where did you go today?" Stephen asked curiously.

"Oh, just to see Foxy" Brendan replied absently, watching the TV.

"I don't like him much, me" Stephen admitted. Brendan glanced down at him in amusement.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, one boss throwing his weight around is enough for me" Stephen grinned to show he was joking.

"Shut it" Brendan said teasingly, kissing Stephen on the lips. Stephen hummed happily.

"I never want to move from this sofa" He said, closing his eyes.

"Well I'm glad my body is a cushion for ye"

"One of its many uses" Stephen practically purred, his eyes still closed.

"And don't ye forget it" Brendan warned. "Don't fall asleep on me, Stephen"

"Sorry… just so tired, we didn't get to bed till late last night did we?"

"No we didn't" Brendan's eyes were starting to droop now.

"Wouldn't hurt to just rest my eyes…" Stephen began, his breathing slowing, close to sleep.

"No…" Brendan agreed, feeling himself drift off as well.

And there they remained all night and in the morning Brendan had to admit it was one of the best night's sleeps he'd ever had.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Brendan opened his eyes the next morning, confused as to where he was. He glanced beside him at Stephen who had curled into a ball sometime in the night and was still sleeping peacefully.

"Stephen" Brendan whispered, nudging him. "Stephen, wake up"

Stephen gurgled and opened one eye halfway. "What?" He asked grouchily.

"We fell asleep on the sofa. Better get up"

Stephen groaned and closed his eye again. Brendan sighed in annoyance. He shifted himself and climbed off of the sofa, yanking the blanket with him. Stephen whimpered.

"Give it back" he pleaded.

"No, get up. We have to go to work"

Stephen finally relented and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Do we have to?"

"Ye, we do. And as your boss I'm not very impressed with your work ethic"

"Cheryl's my boss"

Brendan glared at Stephen in warning. "Alright, I'm getting up. Help yourself to toast, I'm going for a shower". Brendan wasn't going to argue there. Hearing the shower in the other room, he made four slices of toast, two each for him and Stephen. Stephen returned after a quick shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his neck. He sat down at the table.

"Aw, thanks" He said, munching on toast.

"No problem" Brendan replied, flicking through the paper that had came through the letterbox moments before.

"You wanna shower too?" Stephen asked, drying his hair with the towel around his neck.

"I'll pop home. Your showers useless"

"No arguments there"

"Ye, we should just stay at mine tonight. Less chance of us falling asleep on the sofa" Brendan chuckled but Stephen didn't reply, making Brendan look up. "What?"

Stephen shook his head, smiling. "Nothing. Just that's three nights in a row, aren't you bored of me yet?"

"I'm never bored of ye, Stephen" Brendan replied seriously, looking deeply into Stephen's eyes. Stephen coughed, uncomfortable. "Are ye bored of me?" Brendan asked absently, reading the paper again.

"No! Course not. I just wondered, that's all"

"You ask too many questions, Stephen" Brendan observed, closing up the paper.

"Yeah I know, they told me that at school. When I turned up that is"

"Why am I not surprised?" Brendan asked sarcastically.

"Hadn't you better get off home if you're taking a shower?" Stephen asked curiously.

Brendan hesitated. "Ye, good point. Let me just change first" Brendan went into Stephen's bedroom. The bed was still neat because it hadn't been slept in. His bag was left at the foot of the bed. He got dressed swiftly, putting a comb through his hair. He brushed his teeth in the toilet and then emerged. Stephen was sitting in front of the TV at this point. He glanced up when Brendan re-entered the room.

"You off then?" He asked.

"Ye, in a minute. Have ye seen my keys?"

Stephen rummaged around the sofa for a minute. "Here they are"

"Cheers. Right, see you in a bit, yeah?" Brendan leaned down and kissed Stephen lightly on the lips. "Don't be late" he called out behind him, shutting the door.

Showered and ready for the day ahead, Brendan walked towards the club. When he entered he noticed pink hearts everywhere. What fresh hell was this?

"Brendan!" Cheryl greeted him happily, kissing his cheek. She was wearing a bright red dress with red shoes to match.

"What's all this?" he asked, gesturing to the decorations.

"It's Valentines Day, silly!"

Brendan's face was blank. "Oh, right"

"Did you have a nice time at Ste's last night?" She asked, smiling and spraying the bar table with mini confetti hearts.

"Ye, it was fine. Where's Warren?"

Cheryl's face fell a fraction. "He had to pop out. I did ask if it could have waited, it is Valentines Day after all!"

Brendan nodded, distracted. "Did he say where he was going?"

"Just to see a mate, he didn't go into details"

"Right" Brendan checked his phone. No new messages.

"So…?" Cheryl asked expectantly.

"So what?" Brendan asked, disinterested.

"What did you buy Ste?"

"For what?"

Cheryl gestured around her. Brendan's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Valentines Day? Are you serious? That isn't for blokes"

"Yes it is! You got Eileen something every year"

"That was different"

"Oh yeah?" Cheryl didn't sound convinced.

"To start off with, women are infinitely easier to buy for. What on earth would I buy Stephen?"

"Well I don't know, be creative! You want to prove to him that you've changed, that you're committed. What better way than to celebrate Valentines together?"

Brendan wasn't convinced. "Maybe" he hedged. "I did have a good idea, actually" Brendan said, brightening up.

"Oh yeah? What's that then?"

"Well, I miss the kids like crazy. I thought maybe I could take Stephen with me to Belfast?"

Cheryl frowned. "Would Eileen mind?"

"Why should she? I'll call her beforehand anyway"

Cheryl pondered this for a moment. "Oh that'll be so romantic, Bren! When were you planning on going?"

"Depends…" Brendan began, staring into the distance where Warren was ascending the stairs.

Warren gave him a measured look. "Oh, Warren you're back!" Cheryl beamed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well I had to go get this, didn't I?" Warren produced a box of chocolates, making Cheryl gush.

"Oh you shouldn't have!"

"Nothing but the best for my girl" Warren gave Brendan a wink, making Brendan roll his eyes. "Can I speak to you in the office, Brendan?"

"Yeah, sure"

Closing the door behind him, Warren turned to face Brendan, his expression stony.

"I haven't been able to get any money" He said seriously.

"And?" Brendan asked, unfazed.

"And that means Andy will be breathing down our necks. He wants the money by tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Brendan sighed. "Well, that's near impossible"

"You don't say!"

"How did you try and get the money together?"

"Asked around, looked in the safe…even went to see if I could get something to sell, no one's interested"

"Maybe you aren't asking the right people" Brendan observed.

"Or nobody trusts me around here! Why aren't you doing more?"

"I'll be doing something, don't you worry"

"Meaning?"

Brendan tapped his nose. "Way I see it, your fee is your problem, my fee is my problem. What do you propose we do? Smash open our piggy banks and see how much we've got between us?"

"Don't get smart with me, Brady"

"Look, our best bet is this place. Let me talk to Cheryl"

"No"

"No? Do you want Andy to carry through with his threat?"

"Of course not! But even if we did get the money from this place, it still isn't enough! Not if we still want to break even here and carry on"

Brendan pondered this. "Hmm, that is a dilemma. Well, I need to pop out, hope ye don't mind"

"Mind? Me? Nah, go ahead. We've only got two peoples lives at stake!"

Brendan's expression darkened. "Don't you think I know that? I'm sorting it"

"And what about me?"

"You do what you want, rob a bank or something. I've got my own plans"

"Well thanks very much"

"You're welcome" Brendan strolled out of the office, Warren didn't follow behind.

"Chez, I'm popping out. Tell Stephen I'll be back soon when he gets in. Got a surprise for him"

"Alright, love" Cheryl replied, confused.

Brendan knew exactly how to solve his problem. He and Stephen were leaving for Ireland, tonight.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Ste walked to work that day grinning from ear to ear. He didn't think it was possible for him to be this happy; everything was just beginning to slide into place. He walked up the stairs to Chez Chez humming a happy tune, excited to be greeted by Brendan in mere moments.

Ste's face fell a fraction when all he saw was Cheryl. He tried to remain positive though as he walked up to greet her. Perhaps Brendan was in the office?

"Hey, love!" Cheryl grinned at him. "Like our decorations?"

Ste glanced around the room; he hadn't even noticed. Valentines Day had never been his favourite holiday. "Oh yeah, they're great" he commented without enthusiasm. He opened his mouth to ask where Brendan was but Cheryl answered before the words had even left his lips.

"Brendan's just popped out. He told me to let you know he has a surprise for you" Her eyes twinkled as she said this. Ste felt the corners of his mouth twitching upwards again into the wide smile he was wearing earlier.

"Really?" He voice came out a little higher than he expected. He coughed, embarrassed. "I mean, did he say what it might be?"

"No, love. But that's what surprises are for, aren't they?" Cheryl smiled, moving around from behind the bar. She placed a hand on Ste's shoulder. "I'm really happy he has you, our Bren's always been so closed off. It's nice to see the side you're starting to bring out in him"

Ste flushed slightly. "Thanks, Cheryl. It's all came as a bit of a shock, really. You really think I've brought out a new side to him?"

"Oh definitely. You know what he's like, so private, but all you have to do is look at his eyes, they give everything away" Cheryl patted him again and walked towards the office, leaving Ste feeling elated.

Changing into his uniform, Ste started cleaning down the tables. It wasn't long until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Looking up expectantly, he was disappointed to see Mitzeee.

Ste frowned; what did she want? Ste couldn't recall Brendan mentioning Mitzeee in the last few days… had he told her their fake romance was over with now? The thought made Ste start to doubt himself. Maybe it was still going on… maybe Brendan was still too scared to take that one last leap of faith.

His worst fears realised, Mitzeee asked: "Where's Brendan? He's taking me out for Valentines, promised me weeks ago". She smiled that smug smile of hers at Ste, as though she possessed something he didn't. To be fair, she did. She'd been able to have Brendan kiss her in public, to admit to other people that they were a couple… Ste's good mood was increasingly deflating.

Cheryl stepped out of the office smiling but after noticing Mitzeee, her smile faded.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I was just telling Ste here, I'm here to see Brendan. He's taking me out for Valentines Day"

Cheryl's eyes widened but then she smiled smugly. "Oh you poor girl, hasn't he told you? I'm so sorry…" She didn't look sorry; in fact Ste was positive that Cheryl was enjoying this.

Mitzeee's bright mood seemed to fade slightly. "Tell me what?"

Cheryl opened her mouth to speak and Ste's heart soared. Now was the moment that Mitzeee would get her marching orders, would leave Brendan alone for good. Realise that he belonged with Ste, not her.

Once again however, Ste was left disappointed. Brendan at that moment climbed up the stairs, looking triumphant. He didn't see Ste straight away; Mitzeee was in his immediate line of vision.

"Here's the man himself! What's all this rubbish about you not telling me something, hm?"

Brendan looked confused and distracted. "What are ye on about?"

"Your sister here just told me how sorry she was that you haven't told me yet. Told me what?"

Brendan's face went icy cold. "Nothing to tell"

Ste's heart plummeted. His good mood completely evaporated, he quickly exited the room, feeling close to tears. He barely heard Cheryl's: "Brendan!" or Mitzeee's laughter ringing in his ears. He certainly didn't hear or care about Brendan calling his name after him, as though he'd only just realised he was there.

He went out onto the balcony and let the cold air hit his face, clearing his mind. He had really believed that things had changed. He knew he wasn't overreacting; if Brendan had been serious about wanting to change, he'd have said to Mitzeee right then and there that it was over and he was with Ste properly now. And to say there was nothing to tell… well, that was a kick in the face.

Ste put his head in his hands, brushing away a few stray tears from across his cheeks. He felt a presence behind him but he didn't turn to see who it was. He felt a hand on his shoulder but it was a brief, tentative touch.

"Brendan" he guessed, still refusing to look behind him.

"Why did ye run off like that, Stephen?"

Ste still didn't turn round. "Do you care?"

Brendan grabbed Ste's waist and turned him around none too gently.

"How can ye ask me that?" His expression was livid.

"How can I not?" Ste retorted, shaking himself out of Brendan's grip. "You make me believe things are changing, that you're changing and want to be with me. Then you fail to tell Mitzeee things are off even when given the perfect opportunity to do so"

Brendan's expression softened slightly. "Perfect opportunity? I don't want to humiliate the girl, Stephen. She doesn't deserve that"

"Doesn't she?"

"No, she doesn't. I didn't see ye there behind her…"

"And if you had?" Ste looked at Brendan defiantly.

"I wouldn't have said what I did"

"Because it isn't true or because you wouldn't want to get me offside?"

"Because it isn't true. Stop pushing me away, Stephen"

"Pushing _you_ away!" Ste laughed bitterly. "That's a joke"

"It isn't a very funny one" Brendan said seriously.

"No, it isn't" Ste turned around again and leaned against the banister. He was starting to calm down a bit now.

There was silence for a few moments as though Brendan was deliberating what to do next. Ste suddenly felt Brendan stand closely next to him, leaning on the banister as well.

"Look, Stephen. When we got into this ye knew it wouldn't be easy…"

Ste laughed bitterly. "You can say that again"

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes, most of them with ye. But I really am trying to change… Ye just have to realise that this isn't easy for me"

"You've been with other men before" Ste said quietly.

"None like you" Brendan said softly, barely a whisper. Ste looked at him in surprise. He met Brendan's eyes. What was it Cheryl had said? To look into his eyes and see how he really felt? All Ste could see was Brendan's frustration but there was something else evident in his face. Some emotion Ste couldn't place. Surely not fear?

"Cheryl said you had a surprise for me" Ste commented, giving him a small smile. Brendan relaxed visibly.

"Ye, I do. Meet me back here tonight at seven. Bring a bag of clothes and whatever else ye might need"

"What for?" Ste asked with confusion.

Brendan smiled and leaned in close to whisper in Ste's ear. "It's not called a surprise for nothing". He walked away after that, leaving Ste feeling oddly apprehensive but excited at the same time.

Ste continued working after that. Brendan spent a lot of time in the office; he didn't resurface till around lunchtime. Mitzeee was still there, sitting by the bar impatiently.

Cheryl continuously gave her icy looks but Mitzeee never took the hint or if she did she decided to ignore it. Ste just ignored her completely. He could feel her eyes on him but he didn't rise to it.

At one o'clock Brendan stepped out of the office looking slightly worn out. He rubbed at the space between his eyes, sighing. Mitzeee jumped out of her chair and sauntered over to him, whispering something in his ear. Ste turned away, frowning. He heard Brendan mutter something back to her but Ste didn't pick up what he said.

Cheryl walked past him and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling sympathetically. Ste smiled back and continued working. He heard the office door close; Brendan and Mitzeee had gone inside. Ste felt as though a fist was clenched around his heart. Ste decided to go down to the cellar for a while; he didn't want to overhear anything in the office. He grabbed some crates and nodded towards the cellar door so Cheryl knew where he was.

While he was down there he tided up a little. After a while he straightened up, his back clicking after all the heavy lifting. Looking around the cellar, Ste remembered all of the things that had happened here. Some of them good, some bad. Brendan kissing him that first time when Ste was convinced he would beat him up. Brendan hitting him the very next day…Amy walking in on them arguing… A lot had changed since then and Ste was glad for it. Taking a deep breath, he walked back upstairs.

Brendan and Mitzeee were still seemingly in the office but there was another man talking to Cheryl who Ste didn't recognise. Dark hair, muscular build, fancy suit. Cheryl was smiling and talking to him happily enough but Ste noticed her eyes frequently darting towards the office door, as though willing Brendan to come out.

Eventually her prayers were answered as the office door suddenly banged open, making Ste jump. Mitzeee walked out, her face like thunder. She pushed past Ste on her way out, trying to unbalance him. Ste glared after her. Before she walked down the steps however she glanced at the man in the suit, his eyes clearly appreciative of her. She gave him a wink and then descended, hopefully out of Brendan's life for good.

Ste turned to talk to Brendan about it but Brendan's face was a composed mask, staring at the man. He inclined his head, indicating that the man should follow him into his office. The man kissed Cheryl on the cheek and followed him in. The door shut once again.

It was only a few minutes later that the man and Brendan emerged from the office.

"I'll see you tomorrow" The man said, it sounded almost like a threat. Brendan nodded curtly. The man disappeared down the stairs.

Brendan sighed and looked up, meeting Ste's eyes. "Can I speak to ye?"

Did he even need to ask? Ste nodded and followed him inside. Opening his mouth to speak, Brendan swallowed his reply by immediately pushing him up against the door and kissing him hungrily. Shocked for about a second, Ste responded, putting his hands in Brendan's hair and pulling him closer, eager to continue the kiss. Brendan's hands were on his waist as though holding him there indefinitely, unwilling to let him go. When their lips drew apart, their foreheads remained touching. Both of them were breathing hard.

"W-what was that for?" Ste breathed.

"Because I can" Brendan replied, smirking and closing his eyes. "Don't forget to meet me tonight". He pulled away from Ste and moved towards the chair behind his desk.

Ste was motionless for a moment. Brendan really knew how to get him riled up and then leave him hanging like that. Ste was certain he got some kind of sick pleasure from it.

He left the office before his groin took over his brain and made him do something else. It wasn't the most appropriate of places for that kind of activity... he'd learnt that the hard way many a time. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. When it reached five o'clock, Brendan came out of the office to tell Ste to go home. Ste nodded, grateful. Brendan paused as though he was about to say something. They were alone in the club temporarily.

"I'll see you tonight then" Ste said, moving towards the stairs.

Brendan nodded, chewing on his gum noisily, as though something was distracting him. Ste lingered a moment longer.

"Did you talk to Mitzeee?" He asked, trying to control the jealous tone to his voice.

"Ye, ye. That's done with now. She got the message" Brendan was glancing around uneasily.

"Oh, that's great" Ste smiled. "Is something wrong?" He asked finally, sensing how tense Brendan seemed.

Brendan looked at him but in a manner as though he wasn't really seeing him. "Just a lot to sort out" he muttered.

"Like what?" Ste asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about" Brendan took a deep breath and seemed to come back to his senses. Still alone in the club, Brendan suddenly drew Ste towards him for a tight hug. Ste, surprised but pleased, wrapped his arms around Brendan's waist and buried his face into his neck, breathing in his distinctly masculine scent.

Brendan held him there for a few moments, unspeaking. Eventually he drew away from him, cupping Ste's face in his hands. "See ye later" he promised, kissing him lightly on the lips. Ste nodded, enthralled. It took a lot of willpower on his behalf to leave the room after that.

He went home and packed a bag. Amy took a fair bit of convincing to allow him to go. He promised that he'd call as soon as he knew what was going on. He gave his kids a cuddle goodbye and promised he'd be back very soon. Something felt very final about all of this… Ste couldn't work out why. He arrived by the club at seven o'clock exactly. He stared across the road and spotted Brendan leaning against the wall there, bag in hand. He smiled and walked forwards when he spotted Ste.

"I hope ye brought your passport!" He laughed.

It suddenly dawned on Ste where they were going. "Ireland?" he called across, feeling excitement bubble in his chest.

"Ye" Brendan replied, smirking. "Now get over here" he beckoned, holding out a hand.

It was like walking into a dream; Ste walking that small distance across the road towards Brendan and his outstretched hand. No more barriers between them; an opportunity to be alone together for a while and hopefully work out a few things.

But in reality, it turned out to be more of a nightmare. The minute Ste's foot stepped out onto the road separating Ste from Brendan, the headlights of a car suddenly flashed to life. All Ste experienced after that was the screech of rushing tires, the sudden weightlessness of his body flying through the air and a distant, outraged scream tearing through the dark night.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter! And thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, it's very much appreciated.

Chapter Twelve

_Six Hours Earlier…_

Mitzeee walked towards Brendan, a devilish smile on her face. Brendan frowned as she pushed herself against him and whispered into his ear. "Can I have a word?"

Brendan muttered back. "Not here" he glanced at Stephen. "In the office".

He opened the door for Mitzeee and followed her inside, shutting the door behind himself.

Crossing his arms over his chest and smacking thoughtfully on his stick of gum, Brendan stared at Mitzeee; a bored expression plastered across his face.

"Well?" He asked dryly.

Mitzeee perched herself on the edge of the desk. "Now, now. Don't get tetchy. I just wanted a chat, that's all"

"About?"

Her face softened. "About us"

Brendan drew a deep breath. "Us? Ye do know this between us isn't real…"

Mitzeee looked slightly offended. "Of course I know that. I just wanted to know what your dear sister was going on about earlier"

"Ah…." Brendan paused thoughtfully. "The thing is… Cheryl knows about Stephen and me"

Mitzeee's mouth opened in shock. "She knows? How?"

"She guessed" Brendan pulled a hand through his hair. "And after that, I don't know, things changed…."

Mitzeee frowned. "Changed? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I realised I didn't want Stephen going off with someone else…"

"You weren't saying that when he was with Rae"

"Well, that was different"

"How?" Mitzeee was sounding frustrated now.

"Because I saw him with a man".

Brendan bent his head down at the memory of it. The way his heart had been racing watching the two of them talking and dancing, doing all the things he was too scared to do with Stephen himself. And then seeing that Noah's filthy hands all over his Stephen… well, he couldn't have that. It might have taken him a while to get there but Brendan had realised that night that he couldn't bear the idea of seeing Stephen with another man; couldn't stomach the thought of another man touching him the way that he touches him. It wasn't just a territory thing; Brendan wanted to be with Stephen. At first it had been alongside his own rules but Brendan knew now that Stephen would never accept them and if he wanted to keep a hold of him, he'd have to start playing by a new set of rules.

Mitzeee was stunned into silence. "So, what does this all mean?"

"I appreciate all you've done, Mitzeee but I can't carry on with this façade. Stephen won't allow it, and I won't allow myself to lose him again. I'm sorry, truly I am"

Mitzeee's face went through several changes. Surprise, hurt, confusion and lastly anger. Brendan understood people like Mitzeee; they were desperate to be noticed and appreciated. Brendan knew it was wrong to keep this going, regardless of Stephen. He was starting to notice that Mitzeee was developing feelings for him and that was dangerous. He could never give her what she needed and it was better to let her go now so she could find someone who could.

Mitzeee didn't seem to see it that way though. Her face screwed up in anger, she rose from the desk and got right up into Brendan's face, pointing her finger at him.

"You'll regret this. No one ditches Mitzeee Minniver and gets away with it" She stormed out of the office after that, the door banged against the wall making Brendan flinch.

He didn't dwell on Mitzeee for long however. Andy was standing there, talking to Cheryl. Brendan's face glazed over into a mask. He indicated that Andy should follow him into the office and he did so.

"Hello, Brendan" Andy greeted him, taking a seat behind the desk. "Nice your sister, isn't she?"

"Hm" Brendan was in no mood for this. He'd had just about enough today. "What do ye want?"

"I just wanted an update on how my money was coming along". Andy smiled at him, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Its fine, I'm getting there"

"Well, good" Andy stood up, walking towards Brendan. "I'm not as forgiving as my cousin. He gave you the chance to do what he asked even after you refused, I won't be offering you the same opportunity"

"I'm aware of that" Brendan replied darkly.

"Good" Andy turned to leave. "On the plus side, at least I know now what your little boyfriend looks like"

Brendan stiffened. "Ye didn't before?"

"I only had what I was told. He seems…sweet. I can see what you like about him" Andy licked his lips.

Brendan attempted to hide the disgust in his voice. "I'll get ye your money. Just leave Stephen out of this"

Andy smiled. "As long as you hold up your end of the bargain, I intend to". He swept out of the office after that.

Brendan felt a bit shaky and somewhat repulsed by what he had just heard. He needed Stephen here, right now.

"Can I speak to ye?"

When Stephen went home at five, Brendan went back into his office to finish up before going home himself to pack. He threw the tickets on the desk for a moment while he sorted some paperwork out. Before he could leave however he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

Mitzeee entered, dressed up extravagantly. "Brendan?" She stepped inside, her red high-heeled shoes visible almost immediately.

"What is it, Mitzeee?"

Brendan really didn't have time for this.

"I just wanted to apologise. And to give you this". She handed over two tickets for a reservation at a posh restaurant in town. "You booked it weeks ago, remember? I thought you might like them back, for you and Ste"

Brendan looked down and sighed. "Thanks. That's kind of ye"

Mitzeee nodded and stepped further into the room. She opened her mouth about to speak but closed it again, deliberating. Finally she said: "Are you sure this is what you want, Brendan?"

"And what's that?" Brendan started shuffling papers together.

"Ste"

Brendan raised his eyebrows. "I'm not going into this with ye, Mitzeee"

"Okay" Mitzeee held up her hands. "Just hear me out". She moved towards the other side of the desk, closer to Brendan. Brendan stood up to face her. "If you stay with me, no one will judge you. You can walk through the village with your head held high, me on your arm. People would be jealous of you, and no one for one minute would think you were…gay".

Brendan flinched at the last word.

"Surely that's what you want?" Mitzeee looked hopeful but still quite devious. Brendan didn't appreciate being played around with.

"Stop playing games, Mitzeee" he warned, his voice low and harsh. "What are ye really after?"

"I care about you" Mitzeee said softly. "I don't want to see you get hurt"

Brendan laughed, not really amused. "Ye don't care about me. Ye only care about yourself and what ye can get. Ye don't care who else ye hurt"

"That's not true" Mitzeee said indignantly.

"Yes it is. Ye don't care that what you've just told me is what I want but for the wrong reasons. I don't want ye, Mitzeee. I want Stephen"

Mitzeee frowned angrily. "Well fine. Have your fancy man, see if I care. I'm not going to beg" She practically spat, putting her hands out behind her on the desk. "This was a one time offer" she gestured to herself. "And you blew it". Her hands swept off the table, making some of the contents spill onto the floor. Mitzeee glanced down, picking up the tickets Brendan had thrown onto the desk earlier. "What are these?"

"They're ah… for Stephen and me"

Mitzeee raised an eyebrow. "You're taking him to Ireland?"

"Yes" Brendan said bluntly, taking the tickets out of her hands.

"What for?" Mitzeee asked suspiciously.

"To see my kids"

"What's the rush? They're dated for tonight"

"Well, I don't want to waste any time. Are we done here?"

Mitzeee frowned. "I suppose we are, yes" She swept towards the door. "I hope you and your boy lover are very happy together" She said quite venomously.

Brendan raised a hand. "Bye now" he said sarcastically. Mitzeee looked furious as she walked out of the office, slamming the door shut.

Finally Brendan went home to pack. It didn't take him too long. He called Eileen as well explaining that he was coming over tonight. She wasn't too pleased; told him it was too short notice but accepted it in the end. Brendan had mentioned Stephen coming as well, to Eileen's surprise. She consented though without asking too many questions which Brendan was grateful for.

Brendan arrived back at the club at five minutes to seven. Stephen hadn't arrived yet. Brendan kept glancing at his watch, feeling tense. The last thing he needed was Andy coming round unexpectedly again. Finally when the clock hit seven, Brendan saw Stephen coming round the corner. He smiled when he saw him, he couldn't help himself.

"I hope ye brought your passport!" He shouted out, laughing. He was feeling a bit reckless tonight.

Stephen's face lit up. "Ireland?" He called over, sounding excited.

"Ye" Brendan replied, feeling a smirk grace his lips. "Now get over here". He held out his hand. This felt so amazing, so right.

Stephen grinned and put a foot onto the road. Everything after that happened far too quickly. One minute Brendan was smiling expectantly, the next he was howling in agony. The moment Stephen put his foot on the road, a car burst into life, driving straight for him. It was going too quickly for Brendan to react; it hit Stephen full force, sending him flying and landing at an odd angle in the middle of road. The car drove off straight away afterwards.

Brendan, still screaming in horror, rushed towards Stephen. Several passers by had noticed the crash, they tentatively walked forwards, offering their assistance. "Someone call an ambulance, now!" Brendan raged. He heard someone on their phone but the words didn't process properly. He was too preoccupied looking down in horror at the sight before him.

There was blood everywhere. Stephen was curled into a ball with his right arm sticking out at an odd angle. His left ankle was twisted grotesquely as well. Brendan's hands shook, afraid to reach out for him in case he disturbed any hidden injuries. Stephen's eyes were closed, unmoveable. Brendan leaned forwards, trying to discern if Stephen was breathing. He couldn't feel any breath on his face so he fumbled by Stephen's wrist, feeling for a pulse.

At first he couldn't find one and he panicked but eventually he felt the low ebb of one. Sighing in relief Brendan took off his jacket and put it around Stephen to prevent him getting cold. Brendan could feel his body wracked with sobs, he was shaking from head to foot. A kind passer by offered him their jacket but he refused, unable to take his eyes off of Stephen.

This was all his fault. Andy must have found out they were leaving. Someone must have tipped him off… but who? Brendan found he couldn't care less right now. Instead he grasped the only part of Stephen he could, his hand. It felt cold. Brendan started rubbing it with his other hand, as though he could rub life into Stephen.

"What's going on?" He heard a worried voice somewhere behind him. He ignored them. "Brendan?" Their voice was starting to rise in panic. "Oh my God, Ste!" Someone screamed.

Brendan felt another person next to him. "Don't touch him!" He yelled harshly at them when he saw a hand reach towards Stephen.

"Bren! It's me, love. It's Cheryl"

Brendan glanced at Cheryl; Cheryl looked at him in horror. "Oh my God… Brendan. What happened?"

"There was a car…came out of nowhere…Stephen… he…" Brendan broke down, sobbing openly. Cheryl wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay. He'll be okay" She didn't sound entirely convinced herself. "The ambulance is on its way, they'll take good care of him"

Brendan looked up sharply. "I'm not leaving him"

"You don't have to, you can go with him"

Brendan nodded, looking back down at Stephen, still clasping both of his hands.

"Bren… I know this isn't the time but there's quite a crowd gathering…"

"I don't care" The words sounded foreign to Brendan. "I don't care what they think, Stephen is what matters". Brendan wanted to punch himself for not realising this sooner. It had taken the possibility of Stephen leaving him forever for Brendan to finally see sense.

The paramedics rushed over, trying to push Brendan out of the way but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Bren" Cheryl said gently, leading him upwards to stand. "Let them help him"

"Who have we got here?" A female paramedic asked.

"Ste…Stephen. He's name's Stephen" Brendan almost choked on the words.

"Okay, Stephen can you hear me?" The lady asked, checking his pulse and breathing.

"He has a pulse" Brendan said lamely.

The woman nodded and fitted a breathing apparatus around Stephen's mouth. "Straight to the hospital for this one. Looks like he's broken his arm and possibly his ankle. Doesn't seem to be any head injury but take it slow"

The paramedics lifted him up gently onto a stretcher and straight into the back of the ambulance. Brendan and Cheryl followed them in.

Brendan was still shaking while they drove to the hospital. One of the paramedics offered to take a look at him but he snarled at them to take care of Stephen. No one disturbed him after that. Cheryl kept her arm around his shoulders, offering words of comfort which fell on deaf ears.

"He's gonna be okay, Bren"

"Sure he is" Brendan croaked sarcastically. "Because I have the best luck with keeping the people I care about"

"Hey, don't say that" Cheryl rubbed his arm. "This isn't your fault"

"Ye, it is. I should have stayed away from him. None of this would have happened if I had"

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked, confused.

"It's a long story" Brendan muttered darkly. "Let's just say I always knew Stephen would be better off without me"

"Now that isn't true. He loves you, Bren. Anyone can see that, even if you can't. He chose to be with you, end of story. Nothing was going to convince him otherwise, alright?"

Brendan nodded numbly and remained silent for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived at the hospital, Brendan and Cheryl followed behind as they wheeled Stephen into Accidents and Emergencies. Cheryl grasped Brendan's hand tightly as they walked.

"What if he dies, Chez?" Brendan asked quietly.

Cheryl drew a sharp intake of breath. "He won't, he's a tough lad. He's been through a lot"

"Yeah…" Brendan said, his conscience prickling when he realised that he was the cause of some of the other injuries Stephen had acquired. He grabbed Stephen's hand again from the stretcher. It wasn't as cold as it had been before. The paramedics pushed the gurney through some double doors, Brendan's hand slipped out of Stephens.

"Where are they taking him?" He asked Cheryl in alarm. A male nurse told him to calm down.

Brendan's eyes bulged, grabbing the male nurse by the labels of his uniform. "Don't ye tell me to calm down!" He raged at him.

"Brendan!" Cheryl warned, pulling him off.

Brendan realised his error and patted down the man's uniform, who walked away slightly alarmed. Another female nurse came over to him tentatively and asked some questions.

"How old is Stephen?"

"Twenty-one"

"Does he have any family members we can contact, next of kin?"

Brendan hesitated. They wouldn't tell him anything unless he was a family member, he couldn't bear that.

Cheryl opened her mouth to reply but Brendan spoke over her. "I'm his family, he's my…." Brendan froze on the word.

"Husband?" The nurse asked kindly.

Brendan unstuck his throat. "Yes" he said hoarsely.

The nurse smiled and patted his arm. "We'll let you know as soon as we know anything"

"Thanks". Brendan collapsed into a chair after she left, putting his head into his hands. Cheryl gingerly sat down next to him. Cheryl opened her mouth to speak but Brendan spoke over her again. "Don't talk about it" he warned. Cheryl closed her mouth again.

They sat in silence for a long time. Finally Cheryl broke the silence. "Someone should tell Amy". Brendan nodded but made no indication of moving. "I'll do it. Will you be okay?"

"Ye, I'll be fine. Thanks Sis"

Cheryl stroked his hair and kissed his forehead before departing. Brendan was left alone with only his dark thoughts for company. All he could see when he shut his eyes was Stephen's limp form lying across the road. He'd find the bastard that did this to him and he'd kill him. There was no doubt in Brendan's mind.

Cheryl eventually returned, wiping at her eyes. "Amy's a mess. She said she'll find a babysitter for the kids and she'll be straight here". Brendan nodded in acknowledgement. "Any news?"

"Not yet"

"Who could have done this?" Cheryl asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Whoever did is going to die" Brendan replied venomously, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Cheryl stared at Brendan wide-eyed. "Don't talk like that, Bren! I'm sure it was an accident"

Brendan laughed darkly. "Oh ye? Why did they drive off then?"

Cheryl floundered over what to say. "They probably just panicked. I'm sure they'll come to their senses and come forward"

"I love you for it Sis but ye are far too trusting"

"Perhaps you should follow my example and be more trusting"

"If only" Brendan muttered.

A nurse came over to them, causing Brendan to rise swiftly out of his chair.

"What's the news?" He asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"He's doing okay. He has a broken arm and a sprained ankle. There doesn't seem to be any serious head injury but we won't know for certain until he wakes up"

Brendan breathed out a sigh in relief. "Can I see him?"

"Of course" The nurse led the way into a nearby room. Brendan and Cheryl followed her. "I'll leave you to it" she said, shutting the door after her.

Brendan felt the tears spring to his eyes again at the sight of Stephen but he blinked them away. He walked towards the bed, his eyes taking in Stephen with his arm and ankle all bandaged up with a multitude of cuts and bruises on his face. God knows how many he had across his body. Brendan took a seat next to him, clasping his hand again in his own.

"Can ye give me a minute, Sis?" he asked quietly.

"Sure, hun. Take all the time you need" Cheryl stepped out of the room quietly.

Once she had left, Brendan kissed Stephen's hand and bent his head, letting the tears fall. He felt stupid for crying; it wasn't going to help Stephen now. But Brendan felt as though he was a little boy again, crying for his Daddy not to leave him. Brendan's stomach twisted when he thought of Stephen's kids without a father. All his fault. He could hardly bear it.

"I'm so sorry, Stephen" he said shakily. "If I'd have known this would happen I never would have risked it. I should have just found the money somehow" Brendan sighed. He looked into Stephen's face; he seemed peaceful. Brendan rose to his feet and leaned over Stephen, brushing the hair away from his face and kissing him gently on the forehead.

"I love you" he whispered. He really meant it. He'd been so conflicted before, he didn't think he knew what love really meant. But now that he was here, clinging onto Stephen's hand, willing him to come back to him, wishing it had been him instead lying in the hospital bed; he felt he truly knew what it meant.

It was agony, it was confusion. All the bad things in the world thrown to the side and the only person in his path, in his future, was the man lying in front of him. He'd known it all along really but he'd been too stubborn and scared to admit it before now. He chided himself for saying it now when Stephen couldn't hear him but he knew that he still wasn't brave enough to say it to him conscious. Maybe wherever Stephen was right now, he did hear him somehow. That's what all the experts said, after all.

Brendan sat back down again, not letting go of Stephen's hand. He'd go after Andy; that was for sure. No one could hurt Stephen like this and get away with it. Danny hadn't and his cousin was no exception. Brendan gritted his teeth angrily. He'd find the person who told the bastard his plans and rip them to pieces, if he could get his hands on them.

Right now however, Brendan was focused on Stephen and willing him to wake up.

"Come back, come back to me" he whispered, grasping his hand tighter. He had to, he just had to…


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Thank you once again for all of the lovely reviews. Someone asked me how long this story would be and the honest answer is I'm not sure… but there is quite a bit more to go, if that helps.

Chapter Thirteen

Brendan remained by Stephen's bedside, unmoving. Amy turned up about an hour after Brendan had begun sitting by Stephen. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was shaking. Brendan barely looked up at her until she sat down opposite him and asked him in a cold, controlled voice:

"Was this down to you?"

Brendan looked up slowly, his expression giving nothing away. "Ye could say that"

Amy huffed out a breath of anger. "I knew it was a mistake letting him get back with you! All you've done since you came into his life is cause trouble for him he doesn't need. He was starting to do so well…" Amy started choking on the last words, taking Stephen's other hand.

"I'm sorry" Brendan said, staring blankly into space.

"What happened?" Amy asked slowly, gritting her teeth.

"There was a car accident"

Amy looked up in confusion. "So how is that your fault?"

"I think I know who did it"

"And who was that?"

"This guy, Andy. He wanted money off me, don't ask why. I thought if I could get Stephen and me out of the country I could get the money together before things got out of hand" Brendan put his head in his hands. "I was wrong"

"Did he know about you and Ste?"

"Ye"

Amy stared at Brendan thoughtfully. "You're a mess"

Brendan snorted. "Ye don't say?"

"I know you care about him, you made that pretty obvious when I told you about Rae and the baby"

"What's your point?"

"Whoever this guy is, he's the one who put Ste here, not you"

Brendan looked up, frowning. "It's still down to me that he's in here!"

"It wasn't intentional" Amy looked at Stephen, her brow furrowed. "I asked you once before if you loved him, and you told me you didn't know what love was. Do you know what it is now?" She continued looking at Stephen. "Look at him"

Brendan did so. His hands rolled into fists at the thought of someone hurting him and knowing that it was entirely his fault. He didn't answer Amy's question.

"Okay, I know you aren't going to tell me of all people but if you love him like I think you do, you need to be here for him when he wakes up"

Brendan looked at her in surprise. "Ye think I'd leave him?"

Amy sighed. "For some strange reason, Brendan, I feel as though I know you. I know you blame yourself for this and that you'll push Ste away for his own safety, but at this point I think that's the worst thing you could do"

"Ye know I'm capable of hurting him myself"

"I know that" Amy said quietly. "But Ste was capable of it once as well and look at him now" She looked at him in admiration. She looked at Brendan directly, unblinkingly. "Swear to me you'll never hurt him again, physically or otherwise"

Brendan stared back, unwavering. "I swear"

Amy nodded, not smiling. "I believe you"

"Thank ye" Brendan said sincerely. "Means a lot" he coughed to hide his discomfort.

"I need to get back for the kids" Amy said reluctantly.

"It's okay, I'll stay with him. I'll call ye if anything changes"

"Thank you" Amy stood up, letting go of Stephen's hand and kissing him gently on the forehead. She gave Brendan a small smile before leaving the room.

Cheryl came in after Amy left, handing Brendan a coffee.

"Thanks, Sis"

"It's no problem. I hate to say this, Bren but the police are going to want to talk to you soon"

Brendan nodded, unsurprised. "Are they outside?"

Cheryl looked anxious. "Yeah, they are. Do you want me to tell them that you aren't up for it?"

"No it's okay" Brendan said, rising from the chair. "Can ye stay with him?"

"Of course"

Brendan told the police what happened, excluding a few details. He did his best to make it sound like a simple hit and run. It would be pointless alerting them about Andy, Brendan wanted to sort him out for himself. When Brendan re-entered the hospital room, Cheryl wasn't alone.

"What are ye doing here, Mitzeee?"

Mitzeee stood up, her make up smudged. Clearly she'd been crying. "I need to talk to you" she said desperately.

"Now isn't the time" Brendan said through gritted teeth, sitting beside Stephen again.

"Trust me, you'll want to hear this" Mitzeee sounded near hysteria.

"Its okay, Bren. I'm still here" Cheryl patted his arm comfortingly.

Brendan sighed, aggravated. "Five minutes" he said, sweeping out of the door, Mitzeee following close behind. They found an empty visitors room, Brendan shut the door behind him.

Brendan crossed his arms over his chest. "You told Andy" he said bluntly, his face unreadable.

Mitzeee started to cry. "No! It wasn't me, I swear to you"

"Who else could it have been?"

Mitzeee looked distressed. "I came out of the club after we spoke so furious I wasn't looking where I was going. I bumped into Warren…"

Brendan hissed through his teeth. "And?"

"He wondered why I was upset, I said we'd broken up" Mitzeee was wringing her hands together. "He threatened me, Brendan. He said he knew that you had a weakness, and that person was blonde, not brunette. He asked me where you were, I said I didn't know. He pushed me against the wall, he told me I'd better tell him or he was going to find out who this blonde person was and get your attention that way. I had to do something so I said you'd gone away, not thinking it would mean so much to him but after that he stormed off and I went looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere…"

"I was a bit preoccupied" Brendan said darkly.

"I'm so sorry" Mitzeee ran her fingers through her long hair. "I couldn't believe it when I heard. I never wanted all this, no matter how jealous I was of Ste"

Brendan sighed, uncrossing his arms. "I don't blame you, Mitzeee. I know what Warren's like. And if this is anyone's fault, it's mine"

"It isn't!" Mitzeee pleaded with him. "It's Warren's! He's bad news, Brendan"

"He isn't the only one" Brendan murmured darkly. "I need to get back to Stephen"

"Okay" Mitzeee agreed, calming down a bit.

Brendan hesitated by the door. "Thank ye for telling me. Took a lot of guts"

"It's the least I could do"

"You're like me, Mitzeee. Or should I say Anne. Ye put on a front, push people away. There's no need for it, ye need to let someone in, someone who deserves ye"

"I thought that could be you" Mitzeee said quietly.

"Ye and I both know that will never happen"

"I know that. But I think this has taught me a few things"

"Good" Brendan nodded, opening the door. "See ye around, Anne"

Mitzeee nodded. "Give my best to Ste, when he wakes up"

"If he does…" Brendan trailed off, exiting the room.

Cheryl looked up expectantly when Brendan re-entered the room.

"Everything okay?" She asked nervously.

"Ye, its fine. Ye can get home, Sis. I'm gonna stay here tonight"

Cheryl hesitated. "Shouldn't I stay with you?"

"No, it's okay. Ye should get home. Do me a favour, make sure Mitzeee gets home safe as well"

Cheryl nodded, petty rivalries put aside for tonight. She gave Brendan a hug before she left the room.

Brendan sat back down in the chair beside Stephen and leaned back, his hand over his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

Brendan stayed awake for hours, just staring at Stephen, willing him to open his eyes. At some point though he must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes again the room was a lot brighter and there was a hand in his hair. He jerked up sharply, staring at Stephen in disbelief, whose eyes were open and he was smiling at him.

"You're awake!" Brendan breathed, hardly daring to believe it. Was he dreaming?

"Been awake for a while, you sleep like a dog" Stephen grinned sheepishly, his voice was quite rough.

Brendan was unsure how to proceed for a moment but then he grasped Stephen towards himself in an embrace, burrowing his face into his neck. Stephen stroked his back reassuringly.

"Hey, it's okay. No harm done" He said gently.

Brendan pulled away, moisture in his eyes. "I'm so sorry"

Stephen smiled. "What have you got to be sorry for? You weren't driving the car, were you?"

"Well no but-"

"The guilt party can wait, Brendan. I'm so tired"

"Right, of course" Brendan looked flustered. "I should call the nurse…"

Stephen put up a hand. "She's already been in. You'll sleep through anything won't you?"

Brendan managed a smile for him. "I thought I'd lost ye"

Stephen's eyes softened. "You can't get rid of me that easy. Not now I've finally got you to myself"

Brendan leaned forward and kissed Stephen, placing his hands on either side of his face. Stephen pulled away eventually, reluctantly.

"Don't get me all excited here" Stephen flushed.

"Sorry" Brendan smirked at him.

"Its okay" Stephen put a hand against Brendan's cheek. "Time to sleep now?"

Brendan gently lowered Stephen's hand back down onto the bed. "Ye, sleep now. Don't leave me waiting too long, mind"

"Promise" Stephen murmured, shutting his eyes.

Brendan grabbed his hand again, prepared to wait.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Brendan dozed off himself for about an hour. He woke up feeling dazed, still holding Stephen's hand. The poor lad was still sleeping soundly. Brendan heard his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He almost threw his phone against the wall when he realised who it was from.

'Brady. I think me and you need a chat. Warren'.

Oh he thought they needed a chat? Brendan thought they needed a lot more than a chat. His muscles clenched. Stephen began to stir.

"You're clutching my hand a bit tight" He murmured sleepily.

Brendan released his hand immediately. "Sorry" he mumbled, trying to control his rage.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked, sitting up in bed; Brendan immediately helped him sit up properly.

"Nothing ye need to worry about, alright?"

"Where have I heard that before?" Stephen sighed.

"Now is not the time" Brendan reasoned.

"There never is a good time, Brendan. How did I really get here?" Stephen asked directly, looking at Brendan squarely. Brendan averted his gaze.

"It wasn't supposed to happen" He merely said.

"Brendan, look at me"

Brendan reluctantly did so. Stephen's face was so open, so honest. It made his chest ache.

"What happened?" He asked again. Brendan sighed.

"I ran into some trouble"

"What kind of trouble?"

"There was a bloke, Andy. He blackmailed me and Warren for some money"

"And did you give it to him?"

"No… it was too much, I didn't have that kinda money"

"So what did you do?"

"I booked our tickets for Ireland…"

"What?" Stephen was angry now. "That was the only reason? I thought you were serious about me meeting your kids!" He looked distressed.

"I was! I still am. But it just seemed like the perfect opportunity to get ye away from here"

"And why did I need to get away from here?"

Brendan paused. "Because Andy threatened ye"

Stephen rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He froze for a moment, his eyes widening.

"He's the reason I'm here, isn't he?" Stephen was sounding even angrier now.

"Stephen…" Brendan began.

"What was so bad that he could blackmail you with it?" Stephen asked, his eyes flashing.

Brendan paused again. "I can't tell ye that"

"Great" Stephen turned his head away from Brendan.

"It's for your own safety!" Brendan pleaded with him. "I'm only doing it to protect ye"

"Well you're doing a great job of it now, aren't you?" Ste said venomously.

Brendan's face fell, devastated. "Stephen…"

"I don't want to hear it, Brendan! Can you just leave me alone for a while, yeah?"

Brendan didn't need telling twice. His face hardened as he stood up, moving towards the door. "See ye, then". Stephen ignored him.

Brendan stormed out of the hospital, ready to punch someone. It was time to pay a visit to Mr Fox…

Brendan flew up the steps to Chez Chez, hardly stopping for a breath. He scanned the room once and made headway for Warren who was standing talking to Cheryl. He stopped in front of them, breathing heavily.

"Brendan!" Cheryl said in some surprise. "What are you doing here? Is Ste okay?"

"He's fine. I think we need a chat" He addressed Warren, attempting to convey a threat into every syllable. Warren merely smiled smugly at him, making Brendan even angrier.

"Office" Warren said, heading towards it. Brendan stalked after him; even his walk was furious.

When the door shut, Brendan pinned Warren against the wall. Warren laughed in his face.

"Ooh no, has the gay boy upset himself?" He taunted.

"Shut your filthy fucking mouth before I shut it for ye" Brendan warned.

"Calm down, mate. I haven't told anyone about ratboy"

"Don't fucking call him that!" Brendan pressed Warren harder against the door, Warren merely laughed again.

"Alright! Sorry. How is he anyway?"

Brendan nearly lost it. "He's fine, no thanks to ye"

"Come now, Brendan. You can't blame me"

"Oh ye?"

"Yeah. It was you who tried to flee the country. I was simply informing Andy of all the facts"

"We were in this mess together and you ratted me out like a dirty little grass"

That touched a nerve. Warren's face lost its smile.

"Listen, Andy's not a bloke you say no to. He wanted to know where you were so I told him, what else could I do?"

"Ye could have lied! Could have bought me and Stephen some time"

"And what good would that have done? He'd have got you at some point, sooner or later"

"But I would have had his money by then!" Brendan snarled.

"Do you think he'd of cared? You tried to double cross him; he'd rip your throat out for it"

"Not if I do it first" Brendan released Warren. He had someone else he needed to see. Warren put an arm out to prevent him leaving.

"Woah! Steady on. Andy's not the sort of bloke you cross"

"Oh ye? Well neither am I. Ye know what I'm capable of"

Comprehension dawned on Warren's face. "Is that why you killed Danny? Was Ste 'your little friend'?"

"I don't have time for this" Brendan moved towards the door again but Warren prevented him once again.

"Just stop and think a minute, okay? You can't take Andy on by yourself. I'm sure he has bodyguards"

"I don't care" Brendan was getting more riled up by the second. "Ye can't stop me going to see him"

"I don't doubt that" Warren muttered darkly. "Let me make it up to you, I'll come with you"

"How do I know I can trust ye?" Brendan asked, his eyebrows narrowed.

"You don't. But I've seen what he can do, I don't want him threatening Th- Well, I don't want my weakness taken care of like yours was"

"Fair enough. I'm leaving right now though"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good" Brendan slammed open the door, striding towards the exit. He ignored Cheryl's words of concern; Warren was hot at his heels. That son of a bitch was gonna pay for what he did to Stephen, Brendan would make sure of it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Brendan and Warren walked at a fast pace through an unknown street. Brendan let Warren lead the way; he knew where he was going after following one of Andy's men here to find out what was going on. Finally they stopped at a house; it wasn't quite what Brendan expected. It was a bit of a dump, to be honest.

"Are ye sure this is the place?" He asked doubtfully.

Warren turned to look at him. "Yeah, he doesn't live here though. It's more of a…headquarters"

Brendan snorted. "What is he, Batman or something?"

Warren laughed dryly. "You ready for this?"

"Ye, lets go"

Brendan and Warren braced themselves before collectively pushing their weight against the door, causing it to bang off of its hinges. The place appeared deserted. Brendan let Warren walk in first, his eyes scanning around him for any hint of trouble. They stepped into the living room which was occupied by two burley men who were on their feet, alert.

"Where's Andy?" Warren demanded.

One of the men strode forward, smiling. "He's gone"

"You what?" Warren shouted in surprise.

"Let me handle this" Brendan strode forward, squaring up to the man. He chuckled but then his face fell. "And where did he say he was going?"

"That's on a need to know basis"

Brendan moved further into the man's personal space. "Well ye see the problem is, I need to know"

"You Brendan?" The other man behind asked, stepping forward.

"Who's asking?"

"Andy warned us you might show up here. He wanted us to tell you he hoped you liked his little gift. He heard you liked your men battered and laying beneath you"

Brendan laughed without amusement and then lunged forwards suddenly at the man. Warren held him back, alarmed.

"Calm down! This isn't doing us any good" He muttered to Brendan.

Brendan was breathing heavily. Warren kept a hold on him, probably a smart move.

"Start from the beginning. Why did Andy do a runner?" Warren asked.

"He knew all along that only one of you would cough up the cash, leaving the other one's bit of stuff available…" The man grinned again, Warren held onto Brendan tighter.

"So he set us up?"

"Pretty much"

"Why bother though?" Warren asked, confused.

"He wanted to show you that you can't get away with things, he didn't care who was left to sort out himself. Personally I'm quite pleased it was the boy, that girl was a bit of alright…"

Warren lost it then. He let go of Brendan and punched the man in the face, who staggered backwards, holding his jaw.

"You'll regret that!" The man warned.

"Oh yeah? Who the fuck are you? Just Andy's henchmen. I'm Warren Fox, and this is Brendan Brady. You know exactly what we're capable of; do you want to push us again?" Warren gritted his teeth menacingly.

The two men glanced at each other, wary.

"I didn't think so" Warren turned to Brendan. "Ready to go?"

"Ye…" Brendan paused for a moment then strode forward, kneeing the man in the balls who had made the comment about Stephen and head butting the one who was already nursing an aching jaw. He straightened up, sighing and popping a piece of gum into his mouth. "That made me feel better". He kicked one of the men on the floor for good measure and strode out of the door, Warren looking at him in disbelief.

Brendan stalked off down the road. His phone vibrated.

It was from Stephen. 'Bren, come back, please x' Brendan smiled for the first time genuinely that day and walked that little bit faster.

"Hey, wait up, Brady!" Warren was jogging to keep up.

"Ye lied to me" Brendan said shortly, not slackening in his pace.

"I didn't, not technically"

"Ye paid him and didn't say anything"

"Does it matter?"

"Ye played right into his hands, ye idiot"

Warren caught up to Brendan, whirling him round to face him. Brendan looked somewhat amused.

"If I hadn't of paid him Ste wouldn't have been the only one in hospital!"

"Well, Theresa's already spent some time there, rather her than Stephen"

"Take that back!" Warren's eyes were popping dangerously. Brendan sighed.

"Fine, I take it back. But only because, unlike you Foxy, I have a heart"

"Oh yeah?"

"Ye. How did ye know that after ye paid him the money he wouldn't go after Theresa anyway? At least my way I gave Stephen and me a chance at safety"

"And look how well that turned out!" Warren mocked.

"It's unfortunate, I agree. But Stephen will recover, and I'll be there for him. And people like _you, _Foxy, will be alone"

Warren gritted his teeth. "Aren't you worried I'll expose your secret?"

"If ye were going to, ye would have done it by now" Brendan looked thoughtful. "Why haven't ye? Out of curiosity"

"Because I couldn't give a shit what you do with your personal life. Besides, I don't reckon you and Ste will stay secret for long"

Brendan's face displayed no emotion. "I'll be going now"

"See you around, Brady" Warren said to his retreating back. Brendan merely waved his hand above his head dismissively.

Brendan took a cab back to the hospital after that. He strode towards Stephen's ward purposefully. He paused outside the door however when he heard more than one voice inside.

"Thanks for coming…" He heard Stephen say, somewhat awkwardly.

"It's no problem. I was worried about you. We're still mates aren't we?"

"Of course"

Brendan pushed open the door, leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry for interrupting" he said quietly, menacingly.

Stephen looked up at him wide-eyed. "Noah was just here to see if I was okay"

"I can see that" Brendan said darkly, glaring at Noah.

Noah stood up looking uncomfortable. Clearly he could sense Brendan's hostility. "I was just going, if you want me to Ste?" He looked at Stephen questioningly.

_Does he not think Stephen is safe being left with me_? Brendan thought, his teeth grinding together.

Stephen opened his mouth, unsure of how to reply. "Yeah, I'll see you around" he said finally.

Noah moved towards the door, brushing past Brendan. "I'll take it from here" Brendan said warningly. Noah looked at him in confusion but then left without another word.

Brendan looked at Stephen then, his arms still crossed. Stephen looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't start" he murmured.

"Why would I start, Stephen? You're the one who asked me here"

"I wanted to apologise. I overreacted"

"Ye didn't" Brendan took a seat by him.

"I should have been more grateful. Cheryl came by to see me; she told me how worried you were when…when it happened"

Brendan clenched his jaw at the memory. "I was…"

Stephen put his hand over Brendan's. "I'm sorry about Noah; I didn't know he was coming to see me"

Brendan's mouth twitched. "I don't like him, little Q-" He stopped himself when Stephen gave him a look. "I just don't get why he's hanging around, ye told him where to go"

"I know" Stephen said softly, leaning his head back. "But we're still friends. He was just worried about me. He offered to help me get home later today"

Brendan turned his head slowly. "He what?" His voice was clipped.

"I told him no! I said you would probably want to…"

"Too bloody right" Brendan muttered.

"You don't mind? It kind of slipped out when I said it. I didn't know if you wanted people to know still…." Stephen trailed off, looking vulnerable. Brendan gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm not gonna go shouting it from the rooftops but I think after my performance last night, no ones going to be in any doubt anymore…". Brendan wasn't sure yet if he was okay with that, he hadn't had time to think about it just yet. He turned his attention back to Stephen. "Ye get to come home today then?" He said, more brightly.

Stephen smiled. "Yeah, I had to beg the doctor practically but I said I'd rather recover at home"

"And ye feel up to it?"

"Sure. I won't be able to do much though with his" He gestured to his broken arm in its sling. "And it'll be hard to walk with a crutch, for my ankle"

"I'll help ye"

"Thanks" Stephen smiled warmly at him. Stephen's face clouded over a little. "Did you talk to Andy?" He asked worriedly.

Brendan grimaced. "Bastard did a runner"

Stephen sighed in relief. Brendan looked at him in surprise. "I wouldn't have let him hurt ye again, Stephen"

"I know that" Stephen said quietly, looking at Brendan. "I was more worried about you"

"Me? Don't worry about me, I can handle myself"

"I know that. I just don't want you getting involved in anything dodgy"

Brendan laughed. Stephen gave him a hard look. "Right, sorry. I'll try not to" he grinned at Stephen, who couldn't resist smiling back at him. Brendan put a hand on Stephen's cheek, who closed his eyes at the touch.

"Want me to come home with ye for a while?" He asked gently.

Stephen opened his eyes and nodded. "That would be nice, thanks"

"No problem" Brendan dropped his hand, picking food off of Stephen's abandoned lunch tray. His nose wrinkled. "Think I'm gonna have to cook ye something decent though"

Stephen grinned, laying back again and closing his eyes. "Please. Gonna need my energy if you're staying with me" He opened one eye to see Brendan's reaction who raised his eyebrows at him.

"Oh ye? Want a little preview?"

Stephen grinned wider, keeping his eyes closed as Brendan kissed him quite thoroughly but still gently, as though scared to hurt him. Stephen grabbed the back of his head with his good hand before Brendan could pull away fully.

"You don't have to be gentle with me" He whispered seductively.

"Minute I get ye home, ye will see how rough I can really be…" Brendan countered, smirking.

"I'll look forward to it" Stephen replied, his eyes twinkling.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

It felt so good for Ste to be in his own clothes again. Amy had brought his favourite jogging bottoms and the blue shirt he had bought ages ago with the money Brendan had given him. It was a bit embarrassing needing someone to help him get dressed; it was awkward especially to put his shirt on over his broken arm. Brendan didn't tease him though; he just silently helped him, his face thoughtful.

"What is it? Ste finally asked. He was perched on the hospital bed. Brendan sat beside him.

"Ye bruises are worse than I thought" He said pensively.

"They'll heal" Ste began reassuringly. "The ones I used to have on my ribs faded after a few weeks" he ploughed on, not thinking. Brendan winced and Ste realised his error. "Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought them up… I wasn't thinking"

Brendan shook his head. "Don't apologise, never apologise for that" he looked at Ste seriously, his eyes locked onto his face. Ste gulped, relieved when Amy re-entered the room and thus breaking the tension.

"Got a present for you, Ste" she said, smiling, unaware of what she had just walked in on.

"What is it?" Ste asked warily.

Amy smiled again and then disappeared, coming back with a wheelchair. Ste looked at it in horror.

"That's not for me is it?" He asked, dread filling his stomach.

"Of course it is! Me and Brendan don't have any sudden injuries do we?" She smiled at Brendan cautiously. It made Ste happy to see she was really trying with him.

Brendan stood up, taking the wheelchair from Amy and wheeling it next to the bed. Ste looked at it in some trepidation.

"Come on, Ste. It's only until we get to the car. You'll have your crutches most of the time" Amy reassured him.

Ste sighed, looking up at Brendan, who looked back at him steadily.

"How do I get in it?" Ste asked curiously, shuffling awkwardly on the bed.

"Easy" Brendan answered for him, taking Ste by surprise and scooping him up into his arms as though he were weightless. Amy gasped then attempted to hide a laugh unsuccessfully.

"Brendan!" Ste's face flushed. Brendan lowered him gently into the wheelchair.

"What? I was just being helpful" Brendan looked entirely nonplussed.

Ste sighed, shaking his head. "You have a hero complex" he murmured.

"Ye? What of it?" Brendan replied, smirking.

"If you two are done with the oh-so-adorable flirtations, we'd better get going, the taxi's waiting outside" Amy said teasingly, leading the way. Brendan went behind the wheelchair, pushing Ste along.

"I feel stupid" Ste said sulkily.

"Why?"

"Because I only have a sprained ankle! I don't need a wheelchair. I look like I'm making a fuss out of nothing"

"Ye got hit by a car, Stephen. No one's going to think you're making a fuss out of nothing, trust me"

"I guess so…"

Amy was already waiting at the taxi with the door open when they stepped outside. Brendan wheeled Ste directly next to the taxi's door. Ste put up his hand when Brendan moved to pick him up again.

"I can do it" he said, preparing himself. Brendan nodded and stepped back, crossing his arms as he watched.

Ste gritted his teeth and raised himself out of the wheelchair, using his good hand as a support. Amy pulled the chair away for him and Ste straightened up. He took a small step but stumbled slightly. Brendan caught him instantly. Ste flushed again.

"Thanks" he muttered, embarrassed.

Brendan gave him a small smile and supported his weight while he got himself into the taxi.

It was a bit awkward on the journey home. Ste sat in between Brendan and Amy, unsure of how to start a conversation they could all be involved in. Living together was going to be fun…

"I'll put the kettle on when we get in" Amy finally said. Brendan gave her a measured look, making Amy blush.

Ste felt as though he was missing the joke. "What?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Amy and me have ah… quite an experience when it comes to drinking tea" Brendan explained, hiding a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ste asked in some confusion.

"Inside joke" Amy said, winking at Brendan. Brendan laughed. Ste just felt a bit lost.

They arrived back at the flat, Brendan paid the cabbie and then turned back to help Ste.

"Can I have the crutches, Amy?" Ste asked, holding out a hand.

Amy looked a bit reluctant. "You haven't got the hang of them yet. Don't over exert yourself"

"I won't, promise"

Amy looked at Brendan for guidance but he merely shrugged at her. "His choice" he said.

Amy sighed and handed Ste the crutch. He steadied it on the ground before lifting himself up into a standing position.

"See, this isn't so hard" he said triumphantly.

"Try walking" Brendan said dryly. Ste frowned at him and attempted a step; he wobbled profusely.

"Just let Brendan help you, Ste" Amy said, exasperated.

"No! I can manage" Ste took another step a bit steadier this time. He grinned. "See?"

"Ye well don't push it" Brendan warned, putting an arm around Ste's waist.

The kids rushed to see Ste when they entered the flat. Ste grinned at them, unable to bend down and kiss them. Brendan guided him to the sofa and the kids immediately went over to him, holding out their arms. Amy put Lucas on his lap but Leah jumped up next to him, cuddling him at his side.

"We missed you, Daddy" She told him.

"Aww, I missed you both too"

"Can you play?" Leah asked him. Ste looked at Amy warily.

"You'd best ask Mummy to play. Daddy can't really move around much"

"Because of your bandage?" Leah prodded Ste's arm, making him wince.

"Leah!" Amy scolded her, taking her away.

"Its okay, Amy" Ste said, hiding his discomfort.

"I'd better get to the club, Stephen" Brendan told him, looking a bit uncomfortable and out of place.

"Oh, yeah of course" Ste said, hiding his disappointment.

"I'll be back later" Brendan promised. "Need to get a few things from mine anyway"

"Oh yeah, about that" Amy began. "My dad suggested that we stay with him for a few days while Ste settles back in again. The kids don't really understand that he needs his rest"

Brendan nodded. "Probably a good idea"

"Don't you tire him out instead though" Amy warned, but she smiled to show it was in jest.

Brendan laughed. "I'll try" he muttered, giving Ste a look which made Ste almost shiver.

"See ye later" he said, turning to leave. He nodded at Amy. "Always a pleasure, Amy"

Amy laughed. "For once I can say that's true"

"Ha…ye"

Ste heard the front door close after Brendan and leaned back on the sofa, exhausted already.

"I mean it you know" Amy told him. "Don't let him wear you out"

Ste smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine"

Amy left with the kids in the late afternoon, giving Ste the opportunity to have some time to himself. It was awfully boring not being able to move around much however; Ste found himself watching a lot of television that day and dozing off from time to time. When it reached around five o'clock, Brendan came through the door.

"Seriously do you have a key or something?" Ste asked, laughing.

"Ah, that would be telling" Brendan winked, sitting beside Ste on the sofa. "Good day?"

"Boring" Ste sighed. "Missed you" he added quietly, unsure.

"Oh ye?" Brendan smirked and leaned towards Ste, kissing him softly. He broke away just when Ste was really starting to get into it.

"Aw, why do you always do that to me?" He groaned.

"Makes things more interesting" Brendan replied seductively. "Don't want to wear ye out too much either, considering what I have planned for ye later" Brendan's eyes sparkled dangerously, making Ste flush. "First though, dinner" Brendan showed Ste the carrier bag he'd brought in with him.

"What's in there?" Ste asked curiously.

"Supplies" Brendan said, raising his eyebrows. He walked towards the kitchen. "I told ye I'd cook for ye after all that horrid hospital food"

"I thought you were joking!"

"Why? Ye don't think I can do it?" Brendan's eyes brightened with the idea of a challenge.

"Well I don't know, you've never cooked for me before"

"There's a first for everything"

"What are you making then?"

"Lasagne. Simple enough"

Ste chuckled. "Are you making it from scratch?"

"Of course" Brendan laid out all the ingredients on the table but then looked blank. "Uh…"

Ste laughed and grabbed his crutch, slowly making his way to the kitchen. "Let me help you"

"No, I can do this" Brendan sounded determined.

Ste raised his eyebrows. "Go on then"

Brendan surveyed the ingredients in deep thought. After a few moments he looked at Ste in defeat. "Okay, just tell me where to start"

With Ste's assistance, Brendan managed to successfully cook the Lasagne.

They sat at the table together in a comfortable silence. It wasn't quite romantic; Ste liked it that way though. He could never see him and Brendan being one of those couples who wrote soppy poetry together, or some shit like that. He didn't want Brendan to change at all, if he was honest. He just wanted to be with him, always. He'd really fallen for this man and he didn't think he'd ever really get him out of his head. That had been part of the problem throughout the last few months. They'd been back and forth, unsure of whether it was best to forget each other. Ste knew it was impossible; even if he lived another eighty years he would never forget Brendan; the image of him would remain instilled into his memory irrevocably. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Ste smiled at him shyly, making Brendan frown at him. "What?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

"Nothing. This is good" Ste said, gesturing with his fork.

"Of course it is, I made it"

"With my help!"

"Well, ye insisted. Ye know I struggle to tell ye no these days" Brendan looked at him slyly.

"And why is that?" Ste asked, leaning forwards.

Brendan leaned forwards as well. "Ye pretty little face of course". He laughed, chewing his food once again.

"Oh ha, very funny" Ste rolled his eyes, leaning back again.

"Who's joking?" Brendan's face changed one minute from merriment to seriousness. Ste didn't know how he always managed to do that so fluidly.

"Um" Ste said nervously. Brendan stood up, pushing his chair backwards. He had that look in his eye. That 'I'm going to ravish you senseless' look. Ste merely looked at him, rooted to the spot. Brendan went over to him and picked him up again. Ste

didn't even protest this time; he had to admit that in these circumstances it was downright hot.

Brendan carried him back to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. He undressed slowly, taking off Ste's clothes for him as well, tossing them carelessly to the side. His eyes devoured Ste's body; Ste felt as though he was under inspection, and he liked it. He wasn't even self-conscious of his bruises; the way Brendan was looking at him completely obliterated everything else from his mind.

All there was was Brendan. Brendan on top of him, lying across his entire body. Brendan pleasuring him with his mouth, making his back arch and his fingers on his good hand clutch the bed covers tightly, desperately. Ste knew somewhere deep inside him that Brendan wasn't going to break his promise; he wasn't going to be gentle. And that was exactly what Ste wanted right now. He wanted to feel powerful; not a hindrance or a being to be pitied.

Brendan licked his fingers, pushing them inside his mouth, moistening them. Ste almost clenched when he anticipated what was coming but he managed to relax before Brendan proceeded. Brendan didn't leave his groin area untended however; he continued to pleasure him both ways, making Ste writhe and pant with expectation.

When the main event finally started, Ste was almost whimpering in his desperation but he kept his mouth firmly shut; not wanting Brendan to know how much he wanted this. He knew his eyes were probably giving him away though because Brendan chuckled before slipping inside him. Brendan's pace was slow at first but once he gained rhythm he made good on his promise. It wasn't too rough but it wasn't gentle either. It was desperate, it was passionate. It was as though Brendan wanted to have Ste as much and as fast as he possibly could, as though he were desperate to feel him, to fill him.

Ste cried out blissfully when Brendan thrust deeply inside him, breaking his resolve and giving way to the pleasure wholly. He grasped at Brendan's thighs, urging him in deeper. He pulled his face down to meet his, kissing him desperately. Brendan obliged, almost as desperate as Ste himself in his need for release.

With a final cry of: "Brendan!" Ste came, Brendan following him not long after. They lay panting after that, Brendan still on top of Ste.

"You kept your promise" Ste breathed.

"I always do" Brendan asserted, moving off of Ste slowly.

They lay side by side in the bed, unable to move an inch.

"At least we won't fall asleep on the sofa this time" Ste joked.

"True. My neck hurt like hell after that"

"Mine too" Ste admitted.

Ste turned his head to the side, smiling at Brendan. "Thanks for staying with me"

"It's no problem"

"It would have been…before"

Brendan sighed. "I told ye I could change, I've proved that haven't I?"

Ste looked thoughtful. "Yeah, you really have. Even Amy seems okay with us now"

"Hm" Brendan agreed.

"Brendan…will you ever tell me what Andy had to blackmail you with?"

"Why are ye asking about this now, Stephen?"

"Because it's been bothering me since you mentioned it"

"I'll tell ye someday, Stephen. Just not right now, okay?"

"Okay" Ste agreed, appeased for now.

"Come here then" Brendan opened his arms out for Ste to fit in to. It wasn't easy moving on the bed with his arm and ankle. "Ye alright?" Brendan asked when Ste winced.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just difficult to sleep with this" He gestured to his arm.

"Well turn on ye side"

Ste did so, looking over his shoulder at Brendan. He felt Brendan's arm snake around his waist. He sighed contentedly.

"Night, Bren" Ste said, his eyes shutting gladly.

"Goodnight, Stephen"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Brendan woke up the next morning and groaned when he glanced at Stephen's alarm clock on the bedside table. He was on his own side of the bed now; he must have moved away from Stephen some time in the night. Stephen was still asleep, curled up in a ball like he often seemed to do. Brendan climbed out of the bed quietly and went to the toilet. He splashed cold water into his face to wake himself up a bit but he wasn't completely successful. He needed a shower more than anything. Brendan glanced warily at Stephen's dodgy shower. It just wouldn't do.

When Stephen finally woke up half an hour later, he was greeted by Brendan soaking contently in his bathtub.

"Um, what?" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't like ye shower" Brendan replied, soaping up his chest.

"Right" Stephen glanced at himself in the mirror. "I still look a right state, don't I?"

He prodded a particularly nasty looking bruise just beneath his eye and winced.

"Well poking them won't help" Brendan said dryly. "Ye look fine"

"Fine enough to come back to work?" Stephen asked hopefully.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Stephen. We spoke about this last night. Ye aren't ready to come back to work"

"Who says?" Stephen asked sulkily.

"I do"

"Cheryl's the boss though…"

"And I'm sure she'd say exactly the same thing"

"Only because you'll tell her to"

Brendan sighed and patted the edge of the bathtub for Stephen to sit on; he did so still looking grumpy.

"Why are ye in such a hurry to get back to work? Ye need rest" Brendan reasoned.

"Because I get bored easy, I've always been a hard grafter"

"Ye I know that, I admire it in ye. But in this case…"

"Is there nothing at all I can do? I can sort out the rotas for next week or something, that's easy enough. Please, Bren. I just want something to do…"

"Ye have me" Brendan said flirtatiously, gesturing to his body underneath the bubbles.

Stephen smirked at him. "Yeah but you're going to work today, aren't you?"

"Well ye…"

"Then you're just gonna leave me here by myself so I'm bored to death?"

"Hey don't joke about that" Brendan said, somewhat seriously. Stephen just looked at him. "Fine! Ye can sort out the rotas on one condition…"

Stephen brightened up instantly. "Anything!" he promised.

"Ye have to stay here and do it, and _rest_" Brendan didn't sound as though he was willing to compromise on this condition.

Stephen frowned but then agreed.

"I'll drop them round at lunchtime then, in the meantime just relax a bit. How often do ye get the flat to yourself?"

"Hardly at all" Stephen agreed.

"Exactly. So promise me you'll take it easy" Brendan gave him a hard look.

"Fine! You big worrier" Stephen smiled at him all the same though.

"Now that that's sorted, scrub my back, ye?" Brendan handed him a cloth and Stephen rolled his eyes before proceeding to do as he was told.

Brendan emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Stephen following closely behind, jumping on one foot.

"Why didn't ye bring your crutch?" Brendan asked when Stephen collapsed back on the bed, tired out.

"Because it isn't that far"

"The doctor told ye to rest it, don't put too much pressure on it"

"Stop fussing you, it doesn't suit you" Stephen replied irritably.

"Ye can't have it both ways, Stephen. Either I care or I don't"

"You always cared, you just didn't show it" Stephen reasoned.

Brendan sat on the bed, pensive. "Fair point"

Brendan got himself dressed quickly to prevent Stephen attempting to seduce him and make him late for work.

"Aw, you're no fun" Stephen teased, still lying on the bed.

"I have to work, Stephen. No way around it"

"You could bunk off?" Stephen suggested hopefully.

Brendan laughed. "And leave Foxy to run things? No thanks"

"Can't he just piss off already?" Stephen asked.

"Unfortunately not"

"Well how did he get the club in the first place? What happened to that Danny guy?"

Brendan froze, not allowing any emotion to cross his face. "Moved abroad" he replied evenly, feeling a stab of regret at the lie.

Stephen seemed to accept this however, thankfully. "Oh right. I preferred us having a silent partner"

"So did I" Brendan muttered. "Right, gotta go. Come here"

Stephen sat up on the bed so Brendan could lean across and kiss him lightly on the lips. Stephen held onto his waist in an attempt to keep him there, making the kiss a lingering one.

"Stephen…" Brendan gasped into his mouth as Stephen attempted to slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Just five minutes, that's all I'm asking" Stephen asked, his eyes gazing at Brendan lustfully.

Brendan hesitated a moment but then gave in. "Fine" He said, pushing Stephen back onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

After a lot of kissing and heavy petting, Brendan finally gained the presence of mind to pull away. Stephen groaned when he stood up again, re-buttoning his shirt.

"Horny little bastard, aren't ye, Stephen?"

"It's what you've reduced me to"

Brendan chuckled. "I'll be back at lunchtime"

Stephen leaned forwards for another kiss but Brendan shook his head. "Ye aren't tricking me again this time. See ye later" Brendan swept out of the door before Stephen could lure him back. Brendan couldn't believe the hold he had over him like no one else had ever had before.

Brendan walked into the club greeted by Warren sitting by the bar reading the paper and Cheryl in a nearby chair reading a magazine.

"I leave ye for one day and already you're slacking" Brendan commented.

Warren glanced up and frowned before turning his attention back to the paper. Cheryl stood up however and gave him a quick hug.

"It isn't the same without you at home! When are you coming back?" She asked him, pouting.

"Tomorrow night, that's when Amy's home again" Brendan walked towards the office, Cheryl following him.

"It must be nice having the place to yourselves" Cheryl commented cheerfully. Brendan sat behind the desk, glancing at some paperwork.

"It is, ye" he said indifferently. "Where's the spreadsheet for the rota? Stephen wants to do it at home"

"It's here" Cheryl said, opening a drawer. "Bless him, wanting to come back to work already"

"Ye know what he's like" Brendan agreed.

"He's definitely a keeper" Cheryl said wistfully. "Do you think you'll get married?" She asked suddenly, making Brendan look at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"Well why not? You love him after all…"

"I never said that" Brendan said shortly.

"You can't fool me, Bren. And I'm sure Ste knows as well"

"Well I've never told him either"

"You haven't? Why not?"

"I don't know" Brendan said, irritated.

"Well you should! It's nice to hear it. Has he said it to you?"

Brendan clenched his teeth. "On a few occasions"

"There you go then! You should tell him" Cheryl's eyes brightened at the prospect of it.

"We're blokes, Sis. We don't need all that sentimental crap"

"Now that's crap. Blokes say it to women all the time, why shouldn't blokes say it to each other?" Cheryl raised her eyebrows in challenge.

"Because…" Brendan gestured with his hand, unable to think of a reasonable response.

"Ha! See? Now don't wait too long to tell him, you'll frustrate the poor lad"

"Ye, ye. Can I get some work done now?"

"I suppose so" Cheryl sauntered out of the office.

Brendan continued working for a while until he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he grumbled, distracted.

Warren entered, looking uncomfortable.

"What is it, Foxy?" Brendan asked, not looking up.

Warren was silent, causing Brendan to look up at him curiously. "Anything I can help with?" he asked, amused.

Warren gritted his teeth. "I'm having money troubles"

"Oh ye? How's that then?"

"Well I had to give that git Andy four grand, didn't I?"

"Hm, ye. I meant to ask, where did ye get the money from?"

"Borrowed it"

"Uh huh" Brendan said, barely interested. "And how do ye think I can help ye?"

"You must have some means of making extra cash…"

"I might" Brendan said cagily.

Warren sighed, frustrated. "Well help me out then!"

Brendan considered this for a minute. "Alright I will. But I want sixty per cent of ye profits"

"Sixty!" Warren said in disbelief.

"Take it or leave it" Brendan said airily, leaning back on his chair.

Warren deliberated for a moment. "Fine, sixty it is"

"Good. Run along now" Brendan gestured with his hand. Warren stalked off, fuming quietly.

Brendan came out of the office at lunchtime, the rota pages tucked under his arm ready to give to Stephen.

"Going home for lunch, Sis" Brendan called out. Home? Brendan smiled in puzzlement at the use of the word.

"Alright, love!" Cheryl called back.

Brendan moved to the stairs but was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Noah from the gym.

"Hello" he said brightly. "Got time for a chat?"

"Not really" Brendan said brusquely.

"It'll only take a minute" Noah promised.

"Alright. Walk and talk then, I have somewhere I need to be" Brendan walked down the stairs swiftly, Noah following close behind.

"I was just wondering how Ste is"

"He's fine" Brendan said through gritted teeth.

"That's good. You two are good mates aren't you?"

"Yes" Brendan said bluntly. Noah carried on, unfazed.

"I was wondering if you could talk to him for me"

Brendan stopped in his tracks, turning to face Noah.

"What for?" He asked suspiciously.

"I think we got off to the wrong start on our date. And then his accident happened and I wanted to give him space and stuff but if I'm honest, I can't stop thinking about him"

Brendan breathed heavily, trying to control his rage at Noah's words.

"He finished it, can't ye take the hint?"

"He said his head wasn't in the right place, after Rae. But I figured enough time had passed now to try again. He said he liked me"

"Did he now?" Brendan said evenly.

"Yeah. So I just thought, seeing as you work with him and seem generally close, you might put a word in for me?" Noah looked at him hopefully but he frowned slightly when he noticed Brendan's strained expression. "Unless you two…?" He trailed off, uncertain.

"Unless we what?" Brendan asked, more menacing than he intended.

"Oh, nothing" Noah laughed it off, shaking his head. "No way a guy like you… anyway, can you do it then?"

Brendan's mind was going into overdrive. All he wanted to do was shake this little shit and tell him Stephen was _his_, not for the taking. But another part of him, the part that had always been dominant inside him, fought the urge to say this; told him to protect his secret for as long as possible.

He found himself saying: "I'll see what he says"

A wide smile broke over Noah's face. "Thanks! That'd be great, let me know what he says yeah? And tell him I'll look forward to seeing him around here when he's back on his feet" Noah walked off, a spring in his step. Brendan watched him go, cursing him and cursing himself for not having the balls to say what he really felt, as usual.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Brendan walked back to Stephen's in a bit of a daze. He wanted to punch that idiot Noah in the face. Then again he wanted to hit himself for being so stupid as well. Why did he agree to talk to Stephen about it? Why couldn't he just tell Noah that he was with Stephen? But was he? Sure, they were spending a lot of time together, practically living together at the moment, but were they actually a couple? Stephen hadn't mentioned it surprisingly. It was only a matter of time though…

Brendan let himself in to Stephen's flat, calling out his name as he entered. Stephen limped into view.

"Brendan!" he said happily, hopping forwards. Brendan held out his arms to grab him before he toppled over.

"Where are ye crutches, Stephen?" Brendan asked him severely.

"They slow me down" Stephen replied, practically bouncing.

Brendan smiled in amusement. "What's gotten into ye?"

"I'm just hyper. Had to find something to entertain myself. Found the kids' sweets, had a few, then a few more"

"Stephen…" Brendan warned.

"It isn't childish! I was just hungry, waiting for you to turn up. You're late, where were you?"

"Oh, I got held up at work" Brendan replied warily. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Oh right, hurry up then let's have something to eat" Stephen made to hop out of Brendan's grip but Brendan held him still.

"Yer going to hurt yourself" Brendan scolded him.

"I won't!" Stephen promised.

"Come on, let me help ye" Brendan put an arm around Stephen's waist and guided him back to the sofa. "Heard from Amy and the kids?"

"Oh yeah, they're fine. Back tomorrow"

"Ye, I'll probably get back home when they do if that's alright"

"Course" Stephen smiled at him warmly.

Brendan felt guilty for some reason looking into that open, friendly face and knowing he was keeping things from him. He frowned, wishing there was something he could do about it.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked, taking Brendan's hand in his own.

"Nothing" Brendan lied, letting Stephen's hand drop. "I'll make us some sandwiches"

They ate their sandwiches in front of the TV. Stephen laughed at something they were watching but Brendan was too distracted to figure out what it was. He felt stupid for what he was feeling. He actually felt _threatened _by this Noah guy. He had to say something to Stephen otherwise he was going to explode. He felt ashamed of himself that he actually needed reassurance about this.

"Stephen" he began. Stephen looked at him, one eye still on the TV.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"When we were apart…"

"When were we ever really apart?" Stephen joked. This wasn't going to be easy considering how bubbly and hyperactive he was today.

"Ye, okay. But when ye finished with me, and went out with Noah…"

Stephen sobered a little. "Yeah?"

"Did ye…ah…like him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ye know what I mean, Stephen"

Stephen pondered this for a moment. "I guess so. More as a mate though. Why do you ask?"

Brendan hesitated, wondering how much he should tell him. "He asked after ye today, that's why I was late"

Stephen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? What did he say?"

Again Brendan hesitated. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that he was playing into Noah's hands, potentially making Stephen get back together with him. Another part told him that he was being stupid; that Stephen obviously cared for him more, especially if he kept going back to him no matter what shit Brendan threw at him.

Stephen looked at him expectantly. "He wanted to know how ye were…" Brendan paused, struggling with the next words. Stephen frowned. "He wanted me to ask ye if ye would consider giving him another chance" Brendan took a deep breath and bit into a sandwich before he completely crumbled under the pressure.

Stephen didn't say anything. He just sat there open mouthed. Brendan kept glancing at him willing him to say something. He finished eating his sandwich and just stared at him openly, waiting.

He couldn't bear it anymore. "Well?" he asked, more sharply than he intended. Stephen snapped himself out of his reverie and looked at Brendan as though he'd only just noticed he was there. Brendan's stomach dropped. Oh God… he was going to go off with Noah…

Stephen cleared his throat. "Why did you tell me?"

Brendan was taken aback. "What? I'm not going to lie to ye, Stephen"

"Yeah, I get that. But why did you say it? In fact, why didn't you tell Noah where to go?" Stephen seemed a bit cross.

"I just…couldn't" Brendan finished lamely.

Stephen shook his head, standing up slowly. He hopped towards the bedroom.

"Where are ye going?" Brendan asked, confused.

"I'm going for a lay down. Thanks for lunch and the rotas. See you tonight, yeah?" Stephen's voice was clipped, lacking emotion. He slammed the door of the bedroom shut, Brendan heard him lock it.

Brendan sat in some confusion for a moment before he stood up and went to the bedroom door. He knocked gently. "Stephen?" he called.

"Go away, Brendan" Stephen called from inside. He sounded like he was crying.

"Stephen, let me in. Please" Brendan was getting anxious now. "What did I do?"

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you"

Brendan sighed. "Stop acting like a woman, Stephen!"

"Fuck you. Go back to work"

Brendan sighed, uncertain. "Will ye still be here when I get back?" He asked carefully.

"Of course I will be, where else am I going to go?"

"Alright, see ye later then" Brendan said uncertainly. Stephen didn't reply.

Brendan was distracted for the rest of the day. Stephen knew how to hit him where it hurt; he knew that when Brendan usually upset him he'd be charmed again by Brendan putting the moves on him but this time Stephen had barred himself off from him, locked the door even. Brendan really didn't know what to expect when he returned home.

Cheryl could tell something was bothering him so she told him to go early and to not bother coming back for the night shift. Normally Brendan would have protested but he felt so frustrated and down on his luck that he decided to accept it.

He decided to stop by Price slice before he went back to Stephen's but he was shocked to see Stephen already outside on his crutch, struggling with his bags.

"Stephen!" Brendan yelled, rushing over. "What do ye think you're doing?"

"I'm getting food, what does it look like I'm doing?" Stephen replied irritably.

"Ye shouldn't be out!" Brendan fumed, taking the bags off of Stephen. "Ye aren't strong enough yet"

"Just leave me alone" Stephen hobbled off home, Brendan one step behind him all the way.

Stephen opened the front door with his key and surprisingly didn't shut it in Brendan's face. He moved towards the bedroom again but Brendan grabbed his arm, dropping the shopping bags to the floor.

"What's the matter with ye? Will ye just talk to me?"

Stephen's shoulders slumped in defeat. He moved and sat on the sofa.

"I don't feel great" he said, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes.

Brendan sat beside him, feeling his temperature. "Ye shouldn't have gone out"

"I couldn't stand being here, thinking about stuff"

"Ye should have called me!" Brendan rushed off to get a cold flannel, Stephen felt too warm for his liking.

"Why should I bother? You aren't my boyfriend, are you?" Stephen bit back, glaring at Brendan.

Brendan's hand fell limp with the flannel still clasped in it. "What do ye mean?"

"How can you still not get it?"

Brendan was growing angrier by the minute. "Would ye just tell me what the problem is already, Stephen?"

"You are the problem" Stephen bit back.

"Is this because of Noah?" Brendan asked quietly, attempting to control his temper.

"Yes!"

Brendan sighed, finally clued in to the problem. "You're upset because I didn't tell him where to go"

"Well done" Stephen said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to make decisions for ye, Stephen. If ye wanted to be with Noah I wouldn't stop ye"

Stephen laughed bitterly. "You would, you know that. And I don't understand after everything we've been through that you don't know that I'd never leave you, not willingly anyway"

Brendan's chest tightened at his words. "Noah caught me off guard. I wanted to tell him ye were taken already but the words just wouldn't come out"

Stephen sighed, his face glistening with sweat.

"Ye aren't well, let's just forget this, please?" Brendan looked at Stephen worriedly.

"Alright" Stephen agreed, panting.

"I think I should call the doctor…" Brendan searched for his phone.

"No! I'll be okay. Just need to lie down. I think I pushed myself too far today"

"I could have told ye that"

Brendan stood up and ignoring Stephen's protests lifted him into his arms and towards the bedroom. He laid him gently on the bed, undoing his trousers and removing his shirt so he was left in his boxers.

"Are ye still hot?"

"Yeah" Stephen said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'll get ye some water" Brendan said, rushing out to the kitchen to fill a glass with some tap water. He eased Stephen's shoulders off of the pillows while he helped him take a sip. "Better?"

Stephen nodded, lying back down. He was still breathing rather quickly. "Brendan" he said urgently, grabbing his hand.

Brendan leaned closer to Stephen. "Ye?"

"Don't leave me again"

"I'm sorry I had to go to work, I'll try and get tomorrow off…"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean all the times you gave me the brush off, all the times it ended between us. Granted it was normally me ending it but still. Please don't. I could hardly bear it the last time I thought it was over for good; Noah was just a distraction, a nice lad. He isn't you, Brendan. No one ever compares"

"Shh" Brendan soothed, seeing how much energy this was taking out of Stephen. "I'm not going anywhere, promise" he smiled at him, Stephen managed to smile back.

"Good" he croaked. "I think I'll rest for a bit now"

"Good idea. I'll make us some dinner, for when ye wake up"

"Thanks" Stephen said, his eyes closing. "I love you, you know"

"I know" Brendan said, stroking his hair. Stephen fell asleep after that so Brendan crept silently out of the room.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Brendan made his way to the kitchen, picking up the shopping bags as he went. Stephen had bought a few simple necessities. Brendan wasn't much of a cook; Cheryl normally cooked for the two of them. Brendan made something simple that even he could achieve; scrambled eggs on toast.

While he was cooking he heard Stephen's phone go off. Brendan picked it up, seeing who the message was from. Noah. Brendan bared his teeth. It read: 'Hey Ste has Brendan spoken to you yet? Do you fancy getting a drink later? X' Brendan sneered at the text and then promptly deleted it, tossing the phone back onto the counter.

That Noah was one pushy bastard Brendan thought to himself. He knew Stephen was gorgeous and awkward in an endearing kind of way but that was no reason for Noah to go falling over himself trying to get him into his bed. Brendan shuddered at the thought. He should have smacked him one when he'd had the chance. Stephen emerged from his room, hopping along as usual. Brendan looked up at him and smiled smugly.

"See, told ye I could cook by myself"

"What we having?" Stephen asked, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Scrambled eggs on toast" Brendan announced proudly.

Stephen laughed. "I suppose even you can manage that"

Brendan gave him a look. "There are a lot of things, Stephen that I can manage that ye don't know about"

"Oh I'm sure of that" Stephen replied ironically. "Did I hear my phone go off?" Stephen asked, scrunching up his face.

"No, must be hearing things" Brendan said airily, putting Stephen's dinner on a plate and passing it to him.

"Cheers" Stephen picked up his fork and prodded the toast, unable to cut it. He huffed out a breath in annoyance.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Here" he said, taking a knife and fork and cutting up Stephen's dinner into manageable bites. "What would ye do without me, hm?"

"Thanks" Stephen took a bite. "Yum, this is good. Very well done"

"What can I say?" Brendan said, clearly pleased with himself. He took a seat opposite Stephen.

"I guess this is our last dinner together" Stephen commented, swallowing some water from his glass.

"Not forever" Brendan replied, his mouth full of food.

Stephen looked contemplative. "I fancy going out tonight"

Brendan looked at him in surprise. "Last time ye went out ye nearly collapsed"

"Ah I wasn't that bad" Stephen said dismissively. "Besides, this time you'll be with me, right?"

Brendan looked at Stephen warily, glancing at his phone where he'd deleted the message from Noah.

Stephen noticed his discomfort. "Do you not want to be seen with me?" He asked quietly, eyes downcast.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do" Brendan said awkwardly, not used to saying such things.

Stephen looked up and smiled. "That settles it then. Let's go to The Dog"

Brendan hesitated again. "Are ye sure ye wanna go there? We could go into town…"

"Why should we? It's closer and we know everyone round here" Stephen paused, considering. "Is that the problem?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, Stephen" Brendan replied with a long-suffering sigh.

"Good" Stephen said, taking another bite. "We can leave after dinner then"

"Great" Brendan said, disgruntled.

Once they were dressed and ready, Brendan pulled out the wheelchair from the cupboard under the stairs.

"Brendan…" Stephen started, eyeing it warily.

"We don't want to take any chances" Brendan said in a tone which suggested arguing would be futile.

Stephen sighed and settled himself in the chair. "I can't wait until my ankle heals" he muttered.

"Ye, ye, stop ye moaning" Brendan said, pushing open the front door and wheeling Stephen into the street. "Got ye coat?"

Stephen looked at him, eyebrows raised. Brendan furrowed his brow. "What's happening to me?" He asked in despair. Stephen laughed.

It was a nice night out, not too cold. Brendan had some fun wheeling Stephen's chair going extra fast, especially through puddles. It seemed to lift Stephen's spirits considerably.

They arrived outside The Dog and Brendan pushed Stephen up the ramp and through the doors, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Just relax" Stephen told him. "Wheel me over here to this table" Brendan did so, he glanced around himself. "Get us a beer" Stephen asked, making himself comfortable. Brendan nodded, moving towards the bar.

"Two beers" he said to Carl Costello.

"Coming right up"

Brendan looked round at Stephen again who smiled at him encouragingly. Brendan gave him a small smile back, feeling more than a little bit tense. He wasn't sure if it was because he was openly out with another man or because he was half expecting Noah to waltz in here any minute and try and talk to Stephen. He didn't know how he'd be able to control himself if Noah started _flirting _with Stephen. Especially in a pub full of people.

Carl came back with the beers and Brendan paid him, walking back to the table.

He passed Stephen his drink, taking a swig out of his own. His fingers drummed on the table, distracted. He kept glancing around the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Cheryl walking in. He waved at her to come over. She noticed them and smiled, walking towards their table.

"Hey, Bren. And Ste, so nice to see you out and about again"

"Thanks, Cheryl" Ste said, smiling at her. "Why don't you join us?"

"I will for a minute, I'm meeting Warren here"

Brendan groaned and Cheryl gave him a look. "Problem?" she asked him.

"No, Sis. Warren's…ah…special" Brendan said sarcastically. Stephen nudged him warningly.

Warren walked in then and behind him was none other than…Noah. He came in laughing with Riley and Ethan and then he spotted Stephen and his eyes twinkled. Brendan's hand gripped the table.

Brendan glanced at Stephen but he was completely oblivious, chatting away to Cheryl. Warren came over to their table and kissed Cheryl's cheek, smirking at Brendan.

"I'll get us some drinks, yeah?" he said to Cheryl. Cheryl smiled and nodded.

When he walked away, Noah walked over to their table. Stephen looked up and finally acknowledged him.

"Noah" he said in surprise. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks, and you? You got my text then?"

"Text?" Stephen's face screwed up in confusion.

Brendan laughed somewhat manically. "Why don't ye sit down, Noah? I'll get ye a drink"

"Okay…" Noah said, sitting down and looking a bit suspicious.

Brendan went up to the bar where Warren was leaning.

"You sorted out your contact for me yet?" Warren asked him in a low voice.

"Sure, ye. Tomorrow" Brendan merely said, ordering another beer.

Warren nodded and relaxed. He glanced round at their table. "Who the hell's that?" he said, looking at Noah.

"Friend of Stephen's"

Warren's eyebrows rose. "I don't like the look of him, too squeaky clean. He lives with DC Ethan Scott, doesn't he?"

"Ye" Brendan said indifferently.

Warren continued to study him. "I hate to say it mate, but you'd better put your boy on a leash. Looks like that kid's getting a bit friendly with him"

Brendan looked round slowly, eyes narrowed. Noah was talking animatedly to Stephen; Brendan saw his hand pat Stephen's on more than one occasion. Brendan's jaw twitched. "I'll bear that in mind" he said bluntly, following Warren back to the table with the drinks.

"Cheers mate" Noah said, taking the drink Brendan had bought him. Brendan sat beside Stephen casually putting an arm across the back of his wheelchair. He wasn't being blatant; he just wanted Noah to get the hint. He didn't.

"It's nice to see you out again, Ste. Not been the same without you around" Noah smiled at him. Warren raised his eyebrows at Brendan from behind Noah's back. Brendan nodded briefly.

"Ye well, he shouldn't be overexerting himself too much. No gym for ye, Stephen. Ever" Brendan laughed on the last word. Noah gave him a strange look.

"It's so boring though" Stephen began telling Noah. "I just want to get back to work, you know?"

"Really?" Noah said in some surprise. "If it were me I'd be milking it for all its worth. You can't beat a bit of time off in front of the telly"

Brendan raised his eyebrows at Noah. "I thought ye were the fitness type, Noah"

"Oh I am, but that's more of a hobby. I'd take a day inside with my feet up any day"

Brendan smirked; this kid was no match for him.

Cheryl looked at Stephen. "You take off all the time you need, love. Brendan told me you wanted to do the rotas at home? Thanks for that, one less thing for us to do" She smiled at Brendan and Warren.

"Oh I don't mind; just give me something to do. Anything. Bren won't let me do anything" Stephen rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Is he staying with you then?" Noah asked, confused.

"Um…" Stephen hesitated, looking warily at Brendan.

"Ye, I am. Problem?" Brendan said, his expression stony.

"No, no problem" Noah said, taken aback. "I didn't know you two were that close"

Warren sniggered causing Cheryl to shush him, smiling at Noah to hide what was going on.

"Bren's always taking care of Ste, love. It's what he does best" Cheryl smiled admiringly at Brendan.

Noah looked a bit put out. _Good_ Brendan thought. _That'll teach the slimy bastard to make moves on my Stephen. _Brendan blanched at his use of that phrase; his Stephen. It felt wrong but also so right at the same time. He couldn't get his head around it.

"Hey, Noah!" Riley called from the bar. Noah stood up.

"I'd better go join them. Nice to see you again, Ste" Noah said, still a little upset.

"Yeah, see you" Stephen replied cheerfully.

"Just gonna go to the toilet" Brendan whispered into Stephen's ear, who nodded.

While he was washing his hands, Brendan heard the door open and close. He didn't bother to look up and see who it was until he heard a voice, clearly addressing him.

"You two are together aren't you?"

Brendan glanced up at Noah and smiled. Noah's eyes widened; clearly Brendan was doing his more psychotic smile than his more genuine one he reserved mostly for Stephen.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Noah" Brendan said indifferently, drying his hands.

"Yes you do. I asked you to put a good word in for me with Ste but it doesn't look like you have"

"Ye should do ye own dirty work" Brendan said, not quite as casual as before.

"Why didn't you just say before that you and Ste were together?"

"I never said we are"

Noah laughed without amusement. "You could have fooled me. I'm not dense; I've never seen someone be so blatant"

"Oh ye?" Brendan said; Noah was starting to touch a nerve.

"Yeah. Ste said it himself; you won't let him do anything. I never see him out of your sight"

"If ye hadn't noticed, Stephen's been in an accident. He needs me" Brendan said, his tone icy.

"And how did he end up like that, hm? Maybe it wasn't such an 'accident'"

Brendan lost it then, he pinned Noah against the wall, his teeth bared, his breathing heavy. Noah smirked, clearly pleased he'd hit a nerve.

"What's wrong, Brendan? Truth hurt? I've seen your types before, stuck in the closet. He won't wait around forever you know, and when he realises the truth I'll be there. I'll be there when he leaves you"

Brendan almost crumbled. The words _when he leaves you _reverberating around in his mind, making his stomach clench and his chest ache. Too many people had left him before, abandoned him. He couldn't let Stephen leave him… no he wouldn't allow it.

"Ye wrong" Brendan sneered at Noah.

"Well, we'll see won't we" Noah sneered back.

The toilet door opened again but this time Brendan didn't need to hear the voice to recognise who it was. The universe was against him today…

"Brendan! What are you doing?" Stephen asked, alarmed.

Brendan stepped away from Noah, patting down his ruffled clothes. "Good talk" he said to him. Noah just glared at him.

"It's nothing, Stephen" Brendan assured him.

"It didn't look like nothing! I thought we were past all this, turns out I was wrong, again" Stephen hopped away from the door, Brendan following him swiftly.

"Stephen! Come on, at least let me explain"

"No! Just go home, Brendan. I don't want you with me tonight"

Stephen settled himself in his chair and moved towards the door, pushing himself with one arm. Cheryl looked at him worriedly.

"What's going on?" She asked Brendan.

"I'll tell ye later, Sis" Brendan said, moving out the door after Stephen.

Stephen had stopped just outside the door, unable to push himself any further with one arm. Brendan moved to push him himself but Stephen slapped his hands away.

"Just leave it, Brendan"

"You're overreacting. Noah was winding me up…"

"So your answer as always is to push him against the wall? Will you ever learn, Brendan?"

Brendan opened his mouth to protest but Stephen spoke over him. "Just forget it, okay? I'm going home"

"I'll come with ye"

"No, Bren. I need some time" Stephen said, sighing.

Noah came out of the pub, walking towards the two of them.

"Sorry about that, Ste. Are you okay?" He asked with concern. Brendan's jaw clenched.

"It's fine. I just need to get home"

"Do you want me to push you?" Noah offered helpfully.

Brendan opened his mouth again but Stephen looked at him warningly.

"That would be great, thanks"

Before Brendan could stop what was happening, Noah was pushing Stephen along. Not before he glanced back and winked at Brendan though.

Brendan's face darkened. He stalked home and went immediately to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a whiskey. Holding the glass up to his mouth he paused though and put it down again. A drink wouldn't solve this. He couldn't bear the idea of Noah being with Ste, being all sympathetic, bad-mouthing Brendan like he was some villain. Maybe he was, Brendan didn't know anymore.

Abandoning the glass, Brendan went upstairs and lay across his bed outside of the covers. He lay there for what felt like hours; a multitude of unpleasant scenarios playing through his mind of ways in which Noah could trick Stephen into bed. After about the tenth excruciating scenario, Brendan stood up and put his jacket back on and went outside, practically running in his haste to get back to Stephen's.

He let himself in quietly, not wanting to disturb Stephen if he was sleeping, or worse… Maybe he did want to disturb him if that was the case. Opening the bedroom door slowly, Brendan saw Stephen lying beneath the covers, thankfully alone. He wasn't asleep; Brendan could tell even in the darkness that his eyes were wet. Brendan stripped himself to his boxers and climbed into the bed, putting his arms around Stephen who didn't move from his embrace.

"I knew you'd come back" he whispered quietly.

Brendan kissed his neck, breathing in deeply his scent. "Then why did ye send me away?"

"I don't know… maybe to see if you would?"

"Well that was a bit stupid" Brendan smiled.

"I know. Noah told me what he said to you, I was furious. Told him to get lost. Who's he to decide who I see? I'm the boss of myself, no one else. Not even you" Stephen added for good measure.

"Well I'm glad" Brendan said, sounding more relieved than he intended to. "I'm sorry by the way, not for him, because he deserved it, but that ye saw, and that it upset ye"

Stephen laughed. "I think that's the best apology I'm gonna get from you" He turned slightly so that he was lying on his back. He turned his head to the side to look at Brendan.

"He was right about one thing though. You are blatant about me. Everyone can see it, even if you won't say it yourself, you lo-" Brendan cut him off by kissing him. Stephen smiled into the kiss, laughing slightly. "One day" he said. "One day".


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Brendan walked to work that morning feeling distinctly cheerful. He even smiled at the people he passed by who looked at him in alarm; unused to such kindness from Brendan Brady. Nothing could spoil his mood; everything was perfect.

He hopped up the stairs two at a time, kissed Cheryl on the cheek and grinned at Warren who looked at him in bemusement.

"What's gotten you so happy?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Brendan patted his nose and smirked.

"Ah… has rat-I mean Ste, been keeping you happy, mate?" Warren had the knack of saying anything remotely relating to sex sound a bit sleazy.

Brendan laughed in his usual manic way. "Funny, Foxy, very funny…Can't a guy just be happy, eh?"

"Well I think it's lovely" Cheryl said, her eyes shining. "My brother, in lo-"

"Now, now, Sis. None of that" Brendan warned, his smile slipping a little. "Ready to talk in my office, Foxy?" he added to Warren.

"_Our _office" Warren corrected him.

"Ye, whatever" Brendan said, waving a hand dismissively.

Warren closed the door after them and stood with his arms crossed. "Have ye spoken to ye contact then?"

"Yeah, did it before I came in" Brendan said, slipping a small package into Warren's hand.

"Is this it?" Warren asked, disgruntled.

"For now. Don't want to tempt fate by giving ye the whole lot, do I?"

"Well, thanks anyway" Warren said sulkily, putting the package in his jacket pocket.

"No problem" Brendan grinned but then his smile dropped. "But no dealing in here, right?"

"Oh I won't be dealing it myself, I'm not a mug"

"Hmm" Brendan replied as though contemplating the truth of this statement.

Warren frowned. "It's a shame your Stephen isn't up to much at the moment, I could have done with his help in this"

Brendan's expression darkened. He knew Warren was only saying it to get a rise out of him. "Stephen wouldn't have done it for ye anyway"

"Oh really? He was up for helping me with Kyle's money, until you convinced him otherwise. I turned a blind eye to that because you're a mate"

Brendan scoffed. "Ye, I'm sure that was the reason"

"Whatever the reason, I have a certain…influence with the lad, I'm sure he wouldn't say no. In fact, the fact that he's injured might add to the appeal, make him look less suspicious…"

Brendan stepped that little bit closer to Warren. "Ye seem to forget, Foxy" he said quietly, menacingly. "Stephen doesn't follow your orders, he follows mine"

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" Warren sneered. "Forget what I said" Warren said, opening the door and looking at Brendan with raised eyebrows. "I wouldn't want to mess with your Ste, Danny paid for that mistake…" Warren added quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

Warren stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as he looked back at Brendan, who had stiffened in complete horror.

"Nothing, Brendan and Danny had a similar conversation that's all" Warren said to Stephen quickly. His lie was pretty obvious.

"That doesn't make any sense" Stephen said, looking into the office at Brendan, who still hadn't moved. "What's he really talking about, Bren?"

"I'll leave you to it" Warren muttered quietly, shutting the office door behind him when Stephen entered.

"What are ye doing here?" Brendan asked, finally finding his voice.

"You forgot your lunch" Stephen held up a paper bag. "Tell me, Brendan. What was Warren talking about?"

Brendan took the bag out of Stephen's hands. "Thanks for this, very kind of ye…" he trailed off, looking in the bag.

"Brendan!" Stephen almost shouted, trying to gain his attention.

Brendan looked up, dazed. "What?"

"Why did Warren say Danny paid for messing with me? I hardly spoke to the guy" Stephen looked confused, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Well, he's an idiot, isn't he?" Brendan said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Brendan" Stephen said seriously, stepping closer to Brendan and looking him in the eye directly. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Brendan averted his gaze. "Stephen…" He made to touch his face but Stephen jerked back.

"When you get home, we're going to talk about this" Stephen warned, turning round and starting to head for the door.

"Wait, isn't Amy back tonight with the kids?"

"No, they decided to stay another night. Mike managed to get another day off of work. So plenty of time for us to talk about this"

"Right…ye" Brendan replied evasively.

"See you later" Stephen warned, his eyes flashing as he walked out of the club.

Brendan followed him outside the door and gave Warren a look of pure loathing. Warren shrugged his shoulders, looking worried. _Worried for his part in it I bet_ Brendan thought bitterly, slamming the office door behind him.

Brendan walked back to Stephen's flat as slowly as possible at the end of the day. He didn't have a clue what he was going to say, how he was going to explain. He cursed Warren and his big mouth, was it too much to ask to scan the room before he came out with things that could potentially send the both of them to jail?

He'd spent the whole day badgering Brendan about it, asking him what he was going to say, warning him to keep his mouth shut about his involvement. Brendan nearly punched him after hours of this but Cheryl held him back, looking alarmed and confused. Brendan had remained in the office for the rest of the day after that.

He took a deep breath when he arrived outside Stephen's door. Right now he was either going to get away with it, talk Stephen round and beg forgiveness or he was about to lose the only man he'd ever truly loved. Brendan wished he could say that to Stephen's face; say to anyone how he felt about him for that matter. Now wasn't the time for that though, now was the time to make things right, to bring everything out into the open, to leave himself completely bare so that Stephen could decide once and for all whether Brendan was worth it all. Brendan severely hoped that Stephen thought he was. The alternative was…unbearable.

Brendan pushed open the front door, confronted with Stephen sitting on the sofa, his arms crossed. Shutting the door behind him, Brendan awaited his fate.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One

Brendan walked into the living room, uncertain. Stephen hadn't moved from his place on the sofa. Eventually he stood up to face Brendan. There was a dark, uncomfortable silence.

Brendan stared at Stephen, unable to utter a single word. Stephen simply stared back, his eyes glistening with the tears he'd obviously spilled earlier. Brendan tentatively brought his hand up to Stephen's face, stroking gently. Stephen didn't flinch, didn't make any indication of Brendan's presence at all.

Brendan leaned forwards and kissed Stephen's lips gently. He wanted one last taste, if this was the end. Stephen remained unmoveable. Feeling bold, Brendan brought Stephen closer to him, his hand around the back of his neck, his lips moving in unison with Stephen's own. At least he was responding to his kiss.

When Brendan pulled away, he noticed that Stephen's eyes were closed and a single tear was trailing down his face. Brendan wiped it away gently with his hand. How much did Stephen know already?

"You did something, didn't you?" Stephen asked croakily, shocking Brendan with the suddenness of his speech.

"What…ah…makes you think that?"

"It all adds up now, in here" Stephen pointed to the side of his head, moving away from Brendan's grip. He was unsteady on his feet so Brendan sat him down, kneeling in front of him, holding Stephen's hands in his.

"What adds up?" He asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"My accident, what Andy was blackmailing you with, why you wouldn't tell me straight away, what Warren said in the office…why Danny left without another word" Stephen took a deep shuddering breath. "You got rid of him, didn't ya?" he asked quietly.

"Ye really believe I'm capable of that?"

"I believe that when you're backed into a corner, you lash out. So what was it, Bren? Did Danny find out about us? Did he threaten to expose you? Can't have people knowing that, could ya? Easier to kill him, I bet" Stephen's voice sounded dead, it frightened the shit out of Brendan to hear him speak in this way.

"Stephen" he said, gripping his hands tighter. "That wasn't the reason"

Stephen looked at him, mildly surprised. "No?" He didn't sound convinced.

"I'll tell ye everything" Brendan said, his voice raw. He took a seat next to Stephen on the sofa, took a deep breath and explained everything. Explained all the business with Warren, Danny's murder of Vinnie, Danny's threats about Stephen, the showdown in the cellar… Stephen interrupted him then.

"I can't get my head around this. Why did he threaten me?"

"I told yer, he said to get what he wanted he had to threaten what I cared about…"

"Why not Cheryl?"

"Too suspicious with her being Warren's girlfriend"

Stephen coughed and attempted speech. "Would you have still done what you did, if it had been Cheryl?"

Brendan paused, unable to respond. "I don't know, Stephen. It all happened so quickly"

"Tell me the rest" Stephen said, sighing and sounding resigned.

"Well, we got him to sign over the club then he looked at me, I'll never forget that look" Brendan gazed into the distance, remembering. "He was so smug, so sure of himself. He said he was going to go pay you a visit. The rest is a bit of a blur…" Brendan stopped.

Stephen said nothing, willing Brendan to continue.

"I just got these flashes, in my head. Of you, of us. Of the good times, and the bad" Brendan's face darkened. "Everything I'd done to you, I channelled it onto Danny. I couldn't stand to imagine all the hurt I'd caused you, and the idea that someone else could cause you even more…because of me. Because of how I feel for you. And to think that I could lose you, I couldn't bear it, I wouldn't allow it" Brendan's voice was the softest it had ever been, even his accent wasn't so prominent.

"How did you do it?" Stephen asked, his voice shaking.

"I hit him, with a hammer" Brendan laughed. It wasn't even funny, he just had to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Then what?" Stephen asked, ignoring Brendan's laughter.

"Foxy pulled me off him…then we got rid of the body"

"Where?"

"I don't want to implicate ye, Stephen. It isn't important"

"Alright" Stephen didn't seem to have the strength to argue. "Is that everything?"

"Ye, that's it" Brendan took a deep breath and looked at Stephen whose face gave absolutely nothing away. "Are ye okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Hm, yeah" Stephen said blankly. He slowly eased him off of the sofa.

"Where are ye going?" Brendan asked fearfully.

Stephen held out his good hand. "To the bedroom. Are you coming?"

Brendan looked at him in confusion. "Did ye take any of what I said in?"

"Yeah, you coming or not?" Stephen's face still gave nothing away.

Brendan stood up, taking Stephen's hand. He hadn't expected this reaction at all.

He helped Stephen towards the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. Stephen started to undress himself.

"What are ye doing, Stephen?" Brendan didn't know what to do, what was going on?

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Stephen replied, irritable. "Can you help me out here?" He asked, frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get his trousers undone with one hand.

Brendan moved onto the bed and removed Stephen's trousers for him. Stephen sat up, pulling at his top. Brendan pulled that off for him as well. Stephen was laid naked beneath him. Brendan didn't know what to do next.

"Strip" Stephen instructed, emotionless.

Brendan did as he was told, for once in his life. When he was fully naked he just looked at Stephen, unsure.

"Come here" Stephen said, emotion starting to filter back into his voice. Brendan leant down and allowed Stephen to kiss him. It was the first time he'd ever let Stephen take complete control of the situation. At this point he'd give Stephen anything he wanted.

Stephen started to kiss him hurriedly, desperately. He grabbed at Brendan, bringing him to arousal. Even in the circumstances Brendan wasn't incapable; not with Stephen's slim, lithe body pressed up against his own.

Stephen prepared himself for entry. His fingers were clumsy because his hand was shaking violently. Brendan grabbed his hand in his own when Stephen moved towards Brendan to allow him entry.

"Are ye sure about this?"

"Yes, just please…" Stephen begged.

Brendan didn't need asking twice, he entered Stephen slowly. Stephen hissed out a breath at the discomfort at first but then relaxed as Brendan entered him fully. Brendan was slow, careful. Stephen was still kissing him as though it was the last thing he'd ever do. Brendan didn't think he'd ever been so aroused and petrified at the same time. It seemed to last a long time; Brendan felt that it was all too final, he didn't want this to be the end.

Inevitably however, he came. Stephen shuddered and bucked beneath him, coming at the same time. He'd been with him the whole way. Brendan withdrew and lay beside Stephen panting. There was silence for a long time. Brendan didn't think it was right for him to break it; he waited patiently for what Stephen would say next.

"I'm not angry, Brendan" he finally said, his voice barely a murmur.

Brendan looked at him in surprise. "Ye aren't?"

"No. I don't think I've ever been so fucking scared in my entire life, and believe me, I've been through enough that would scare anyone shitless" Stephen paused. Brendan couldn't bear to hear him talk in this way. "I understand why you did it" he continued quietly.

"I did it for ye" Brendan elaborated.

"Yes, I know that. You risked everything for me. I can't bear to think you might be taken away from me" Stephen's voice started to shake.

"Take me away?"

"The police, Danny's men, Warren…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Stephen"

Stephen looked at him. "You don't know that"

"Foxy isn't going to say anything. And Andy's long gone, he didn't know for certain anyway, he has no proof. And people like Warren and Andy wouldn't risk going to the police anyway, when they're up to their eyeballs in their own crimes"

Stephen nodded. "I guess that's true" he admitted. "Doesn't change what you did though. You killed a man"

"Yes" Brendan said, gritting his teeth. "But the real question is, can ye forgive me?"

"I already have" Stephen said so quietly Brendan thought he might have misheard him.

"Is that what all that was about?" Brendan gestured to the bed.

"Partly"

"Partly?" Brendan questioned.

"I may have forgiven you, but all of this is just too much. I need some time to process it all. I mean, for God's sake, Brendan. You killed a man for me and yet you can't even tell me that you love me?" Stephen looked at him incredulously. Brendan opened his mouth and closed it again.

"What does this mean?" He finally asked.

"I need some time, apart. Just for now" Stephen was starting to lose his composure.

"Right" Brendan said, unable to say more. He started gathering his clothes together. Stephen put a hand on his wrist.

"Stay tonight. I…don't want you to go, not now"

"Okay" Brendan said uncertainly. "Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?"

"No" Stephen moved towards the pillows and underneath the covers, pulling Brendan to come with him. Brendan obliged, hesitant to say anything that might upset Stephen further.

He lay in bed, not making any move towards Stephen. Stephen however pulled himself towards him, Brendan put an arm around the back of his neck and the other across his waist and held him close.

Neither of them said another word, nor did they sleep that night. Stephen cried on and off, Brendan just held him, unspeaking. When morning came, Brendan slipped out of the bed and left the room, the flat. Stephen watched him go, not saying anything; hardly knowing what he could say even if he wanted to.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

A/N: Just to let everyone know in this chapter I change point of view, it goes Brendan then Ste then Brendan again. Also the chapter after this one will probably be the last one… So just want to say thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing the story, I hope it's been as much fun reading it as it has been for me writing it. I'm sure I'll write more stories for these two in no time as well.

Chapter Twenty-Two

The next few weeks passed in a bit of a blur for Brendan. He did whatever he could to distract himself from thoughts of Stephen. Basically he threw himself into work; taking as many shifts as he possibly could, covering for anyone who went off sick. Cheryl was obviously worried about him but she never asked what was wrong, which he was grateful for.

Stephen returned to work about a week and a half after their last encounter together; it seemed as though he couldn't bear being off for any longer. He still couldn't walk properly on his ankle but he didn't need his crutches quite as much anymore. There was an unspoken agreement at work that they wouldn't talk to each other about their relationship; they only spoke when necessity arose or when someone else engaged both of them in conversation.

There was one occasion a week after Stephen had returned to work when Brendan had walked into the cellar and caught him trying to lift a half empty crate, with one arm no less. Without thinking, he'd scolded him.

"Stephen! Ye still aren't well enough to be lifting crates, let me do that" Brendan took the crate out of his hand and their hands touched briefly. It felt like an electric current ran between them. They just stared at each other, neither of them wanting to speak first.

Finally Stephen said: "Sorry, wasn't thinking". He limped out of the cellar as quickly as his body allowed after that. Brendan sighed, looking after him.

A few days after that, Cheryl seemed to be unable to keep silent any longer.

"What's going on with you and Ste?" She asked quietly with concern.

"We're just taking a break" Brendan replied brusquely, not wishing to talk about it.

"Oh, Bren. Why?" Cheryl asked, putting her hand atop his own.

Brendan thought quickly. "I'm still not ready to come out to the village or to admit…certain things". That was true enough, Brendan supposed.

Cheryl sighed, looking at Brendan in exasperation. "Well, love. He was never going to wait around forever, was he? Can't you just do what he wants? I hate seeing you both so miserable"

Brendan smiled but it barely reached his eyes. "Never that simple, Sis… is he really, ye know, miserable?" He tried not to sound too hopeful or give too much away about his feelings.

Cheryl laughed, sensing this. "You know he is, Bren. You only have to look at him"

Brendan looked over at Stephen wiping the bar down. His mouth was turned down at the corners into a frown. Now and again he looked up and out into the distance, unseeing. Brendan felt an ache in his chest for him. Cheryl came to stand next to him, looking in Stephen's direction as well.

"Just tell him how you feel, what's the worst thing that can happen?" Cheryl said consolingly. Brendan nodded, considering this. It had been a few weeks now… surely enough time had passed for Stephen by now?

"I'll talk to him tonight" Brendan resolved. Cheryl smiled brightly at him.

"That's the spirit" she said, tapping his arm.

Brendan went round to Stephens's flat that night and knocked for a change, not wanting to seem intrusive. Amy answered the door.

"Oh hello, Brendan" she said, quite surprised.

"Hello, Amy" Brendan replied, glancing behind her. "Stephen in?"

Amy looked almost apologetic. "Um no, he went to The Dog"

"Oh ye?" Brendan said, he'd have to go find him there, perhaps they could find somewhere private to chat…

Amy spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts. "He um, went with Noah"

Brendan froze, looking up at Amy slowly. "He what?" he asked, his tone icy.

"He came round earlier, wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything" Amy said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Ye, probably…" Brendan glanced behind himself. "Thanks, Amy" he said absently, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay. Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?" Amy asked, smiling hesitantly.

"No, that's kind of ye, but no. I need to get going" Brendan made to move away.

"If it's any consolation, Brendan, he's been miserable these last few weeks, I think he only went with Noah to break up the monotony, you know?"

"Ye, sure" Brendan said absently. "Thanks, thanks anyway".

He walked back towards the village, not sure where he was going. He stood outside The Dog, uncertain. He peered in through the door and spotted Stephen in the corner smiling at Noah who was chatting about some shit. Brendan grunted, not feeling strong enough to go in there and claim Stephen back. He drifted away from the door and walked back home; there was a bottle of whiskey waiting with his name on it…

XXX

Ste sighed and took a swig of his beer. Noah was talking to him about something or other and he really ought to be listening but he couldn't summon up the appropriate interest to do so. This had been a mistake; he should have stayed at home with Amy and the kids, watched telly or baked cakes with the kids. That was all he'd been doing the past three weeks. Leah and Lucas were as happy as ever and it made Ste's spirits lift every time he was with them. Amy was worried about him he could tell. He kept telling her everything was fine but she didn't seem to believe him. If he was honest, Brendan was constantly on his mind, even when he wasn't around. Like right now for instance.

"Are you listening to me, Ste?" Noah asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at him in amusement.

"Yeah, sorry. Bit tired today"

It wasn't completely a lie; he hadn't been sleeping very well the last few weeks; he'd grown accustomed to having Brendan in his bed with him.

"I don't get why you went back to work so quickly" Noah reasoned, smiling.

"I was going a bit stir crazy staying in all the time" Ste admitted, drumming his fingers on the table, a habit he'd picked up from Brendan.

"Good job I brought you out tonight, then" Noah laid his hand across Ste's own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Ste smiled uneasily. "Yeah, thanks for that" he said.

"It's no problem" Noah smiled broadly, not removing his hand. It felt a bit weird having a man openly show him affection in public and not freak out. It didn't feel very gratifying to Ste though because Noah wasn't Brendan. He was just a mate who seemed to like him. He was nice enough but he didn't arouse any strong feelings in Ste; not like Brendan did…

Suddenly feeling guilty, Ste removed his hand from underneath Noah's, who looked distinctly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I can't do this"

"Why not?"

"I just…can't" Ste finished lamely.

Noah looked at him directly. "Is this about Brendan?"

Ste opened his mouth but closed it again, unable to respond. Noah nodded, smirking.

"It is. I don't get what you see in him" He rolled his eyes.

Ste felt a bit petulant. "He's an amazing man" he said quietly.

"Really?" Noah said, unconvinced. "He seems like a bit of a psycho to me"

"Oh he is" Ste said, smiling fondly. "But when he's alone, he's different. He's caring, he's gentle, he takes care of you" Ste smiled into the distance wistfully.

"That sounds great, for a dad" Noah teased. "Wouldn't you rather be with someone your own age? Have fun?"

Ste frowned. "Yeah, it's important to have fun but I have responsibilities as well. I can't just do whatever I like; I have the kids to think about"

"Hmm" Noah said, sounding bored. "But what about in a relationship? It's important to have fun there, right?"

"Well, yeah. But Brendan and me _do_ have fun"

"Right, so what are you doing sitting here with me?" Noah raised his eyebrows.

Ste pondered this for a moment. "We're mates"

"Is that all?" Noah sounded annoyed.

"Well yeah, I didn't pretend that it was anything else"

"Okay, Ste. I have plenty of _mates; _I was looking for something a bit more"

"Then you're looking in the wrong place" Ste rose from his seat. "I'm sorry, Noah. Thanks for a good time"

Noah looked at him in amazement. "Are you really going back to him?"

Ste straightened up proudly. "Yes, I am". And with that, he was already out of the door and on his way to Brendan's house…

XXX

Brendan was sitting in the living room listening to the radio and pouring himself yet another glass of whiskey. Cheryl was at the club with Warren so he was on his own tonight. This was Brendan's version of depressed; swigging on the whiskey and sitting alone in the dark. He didn't know of any other way to express his sadness. He heard a knock on the door. Cheryl had probably forgotten something again. He rose unsteadily to his feet and opened the door, squinting in the darkness to see who it was.

"Stephen?" Brendan asked in surprise, finally seeing who it was.

"Hi" Stephen said nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Of course" Brendan moved aside to allow him entry. He shut the door after him.

Stephen moved to turn on the lights; Brendan blinked in the sudden brightness.

"How have you been?" Stephen asked somewhat ironically, taking in the depressing songs emanating from the radio and the half empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table.

"Ye know, alright" Brendan said, putting his glass down. "I thought ye were out with what's-his-name" Brendan waved his hand vaguely.

"Noah"

"Ye, that's the one" Brendan said, masking his bitterness.

"How did you know I was out with him?" Stephen asked curiously.

"Went round to yours, didn't I?" Brendan said calmly.

"You did?" Stephen sounded apologetic. "I'm sorry, he wouldn't take no for an answer…"

"That's what Amy said"

"Well, it's true"

There was silence for a moment.

"So why aren't ye with him now?" Brendan asked casually, not sounding very casual at all.

"Because I'm not interested in him, and I told him as much" Stephen took a deep breath, "I've missed you" he said quietly.

Brendan bowed his head, unable to respond. His chest felt tight. Stephen stepped a bit closer.

"I've had time to think" Stephen began.

"Oh ye?" Brendan said, attempting to sound aloof but not quite managing it.

"I want us to start fresh, forget all the bad stuff that's happened, start again"

Brendan nodded. "Is it really that easy?"

"It can be, the way we feel about each other…not everyone gets to experience that"

Brendan nodded, his eyes feeling frustratingly moist. "Stephen" he said croakily. He reached towards him. Brendan kissed him softly, just savouring the moment. But after almost three weeks of no contact, Brendan was a bit desperate. He pulled Stephen closer to his body and kissed him hungrily, his hands running through Stephen's hair. Stephen kissed him just as keenly, his good hand on Brendan's waist, gripping him tightly.

They broke apart for a minute, breathing heavily. "Upstairs?" Brendan asked breathlessly.

"Yes please" Stephen whimpered. Brendan did what came natural to him next; he scooped Stephen up in his arms and carried him upstairs, kissing him the whole time. Stephen didn't really need his assistance anymore but he indulged Brendan, he always did like to play the hero.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

A/N: Final chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, thanks for reading

Chapter Twenty-Three

"_What's it gonna be, Bren? Are you going to fight for us or are you going to run away as usual?" Stephen's lips pouted in indignation. _

_Brendan bit the inside of his cheek, undecided. What would he do: would he revert back to his former self, protect the secret he's kept locked away for years or would he sod it all and embrace his new life; his new life with the man he loves…?_

_Twelve hours earlier…_

Brendan woke up the next morning, his head pounding. He really had far too much whiskey last night. He groaned to the depths of his soul thinking that today would be another day in hell; another day without Stephen…

But then he felt a warm body beside him and his mind flashed back to yesterday.

"_I want us to start fresh, forget all the bad stuff that's happened, start again"_

_Brendan nodded. "Is it really that easy?" _

"_It can be, the way we feel about each other…not everyone gets to experience that" _

Brendan sighed and smiled, trailing his fingertips across Stephen's bare arm. Stephen grinned, his eyes still closed.

"Bren…" he mumbled.

"What?" Brendan continued stroking.

"That tickles…"

"Good" Brendan said, moving further down the bed and bringing his lips in close contact with Stephen's skin, kissing gently.

Stephen moaned in pleasure. "I could get used to waking up like this"

"Oh I can make it much better than that" Brendan teased, moving underneath the covers and pulling down Stephen's pyjama bottoms.

"Brendan!" Stephen said in shock, hastily looking beneath the covers. "What are you doing?"

"Shh" Brendan soothed, taking Stephen into his mouth and making Stephen lose the ability of speech, falling back onto the pillows.

All in all, it was a good morning. Leaving Stephen open-mouthed and stunned in his bed, Brendan went for a quick shower; the hot water soothing his aching head. He re-entered the bedroom still wrapped in a towel ready to seduce the pants off of Stephen. He was stunned however to enter the room and see Stephen laying across his bed completely naked and _smiling_ at him like he'd gotten Brendan right where he wanted him.

"This just won't do" Brendan muttered, moving towards the bed.

"No?" Stephen said, smiling. He shuffled out of Brendan's grasp. "You'll have to come get me, if you want me" Stephen teased.

Brendan growled deep in his throat and leapt onto the bed. Stephen moved out of the way, laughing. Unfortunately for him however he couldn't get very far in such a small space and inevitably Brendan found himself straddling Stephen, his good arm pinned above his head. He smirked at him triumphantly.

"Caught yer"

"So you have" Stephen smiled up at him seductively.

After showing Stephen exactly what he thought of his little seduction, Brendan started to dress himself. Stephen lay underneath the covers, shirtless and grinning from ear to ear.

"Aw, do you have to go?" He groaned, batting his ridiculously long eyelashes in Brendan's direction like some kind of woman.

"That isn't going to work, Stephen" Brendan told him, pulling on his socks.

Stephen moved to the end of the bed where Brendan was sitting in his boxers. He put an arm around his waist and leant forwards to kiss his neck.

"Will this work?" Stephen kissed all the way down his neck, making Brendan shiver.

"Stephen…" he warned.

"Okay, okay" Stephen pulled back. Brendan moved off the bed to put his trousers on. He was wearing his grey suit today with his red shirt. "I love that shirt" Stephen commented, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh ye?" Brendan moved to put his shoes on.

"Yeah… you're so damn sexy, Brendan Brady"

Brendan raised his eyebrows. "Someone's getting confident. Ye aren't so bad yourself, Stephen Hay" Brendan smiled at him. "I really must go"

"Fine" Stephen said sulkily, moving out of the bed. "I'll let myself out, shall I?"

"Don't be like that, Stephen. I'd much rather spend the day in bed with ye, ye know that"

"I just thought today we could go out somewhere together, you know, our first outing as a couple" Stephen sighed, trying and failing to hide his disappointment.

Brendan stiffened at his words. "Our first _outing?" _He said, unsuccessfully hiding the alarm in his tone.

Stephen looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Yes, Brendan…what did you think I meant when I said a fresh start? No more hiding, no more secrets. I want everyone to know we're together"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes! We don't want people thinking we're straight, do we? And trying it on with either of us"

"Not straight…ye…okay" Brendan ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Stephen looked at him in amazement. "You still aren't ready to come out, are you?" He asked incredulously.

"It's not that, Stephen. I just don't see why we have to shout it from the rooftops, that's all"

"Because I want people to know about us! I for one am not ashamed for people to know that I'm with you"

"For the last time, Stephen I'm not ashamed of ye. I just didn't expect it all to happen so fast…"

"What did you think would happen? We'd carry on behind closed doors for the next few months, years even? I can't live like that, Brendan"

Brendan didn't answer. Apparently that was all the confirmation Stephen needed. He started putting his clothes on, fumbling slightly with his shirt due to his still broken arm. Brendan reached out a hand to help him but Stephen jerked out of his touch.

"Come back to me when you're ready to make a commitment" He fumed, making his way towards the bedroom door. Brendan stood in front of it, blocking his exit. "Brendan, _move" _

"No" Brendan said calmly, bringing his forehead to rest on Stephen's. "Don't leave like this, please" he said gently, stroking Stephen's cheek. Stephen wavered for a minute.

"Okay" he said, calmer now. "But I need you to show me that you're serious about us being together"

"Ye, okay. I can do that" Brendan reasoned.

"Good, I'll see you later at the club, yeah?"

"Ye…" Brendan moved out of the way of the door. He hesitated before he let Stephen leave. "One last thing, Stephen"

Stephen braced himself as though he didn't know what to expect. Brendan surprised him it seemed by pulling him towards him and wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. Stephen buried his face in Brendan's chest, sighing. Brendan tightened his hold on him.

"I don't want to risk losing ye again, Stephen" he whispered softly.

"You won't. I just need some…reassurance that you're serious about us"

"Ye, I know. I get that" Brendan pulled away. "I'll see ye later then"

Stephen reached up and kissed Brendan's lips softly before smiling and walking out of the room. Brendan sighed, frustrated. What was he going to do now?

XXX

Brendan walked into work, deep in thought. Stephen had given him a lot to think about. He almost didn't notice Mitzeee sitting by the bar until she spoke to him.

"Brendan" she said, smiling at him. She looked a lot better than she had the last time Brendan had seen her.

"Mitzeee" he acknowledged, moving behind the bar. "How are things?" He asked, pouring himself a drink.

"Great. The work's dried up a bit though, without a manager and everything" her eyes twinkled.

"Hm, ye. Shame" Brendan said indifferently, downing a glass of whiskey.

"Bit early isn't it?" Mitzeee asked, frowning.

"Well I've got a lot on my mind" Brendan sighed.

"Ste?" Mitzeee asked.

Brendan closed his eyes, pinching the space between them. "Is it that obvious?"

"I just know how your mind works"

"Oh do ye now?" Brendan raised his eyebrows, pouring himself another drink. "Ye don't know me half as well as ye think, Mitzeee". He moved to grab his glass but Mitzeee put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Tell me what's wrong. You don't need that"

Brendan looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

"Come off it, Brendan. Do you really think a girl like me would pine forever? Over a gay man no less. No, I've moved on, love and I think it's about time you did too"

Brendan gave her a strange look. "Are ye suggesting I move on from Stephen?"

"No. I'm suggesting you move on _with _him; it's about time you two came out as a proper couple"

"Funny, that's what he said"

"Great minds think alike" Mitzeee said, smiling. "But listen, you can't stay locked in that closet forever. What good will it do? You'll just be alone, bitter, old…"

"Ye, alright" Brendan cut her off, annoyed. "Yer point?"

"My point is" Mitzeee began, her voice soft. "It's fairly obvious to everyone except you apparently that you love Ste and want to be with him. You can't tell me that after his accident you didn't reassess the whole situation?" Mitzeee arched her eyebrows.

Brendan was silent.

"Exactly" Mitzeee said smugly. "Now if I were you, I'd go get my man and to hell with anyone who bats an eyelid. You're Brendan Brady; no one's going to mess with you" Mitzeee nodded as though this solved everything.

"I hate to say it, but she has a point" Cheryl strolled in then, smiling apologetically.

"How long have ye been listening?" Brendan asked, feeling as though the world was ganging up on him today.

"Not long" Cheryl said, sitting beside Mitzeee. "She is right you know. If Ste wants you to come out properly, you've gotta do it, Bren"

"It's not that simple" Brendan didn't like people telling him what he should or shouldn't do; it made him feel like a caged animal.

"Okay try this then" Mitzeee reasoned, waving a perfectly manicured hand in the air. "When Ste comes to you and asks you if you're ready for this, instead of focusing on the fear you feel about it all, I want you to just look at him. I want you to look into his eyes and imagine what life would be like without him, or even what life was like before him. And I'm pretty sure you'll come to the right decision"

"Oh ye?" Brendan said, hating to admit to the fact that Mitzeee was talking sense for a change.

"Yes, and you know I'm right. I'm just brilliant that way" She tossed her long brown hair back, Cheryl got a good deal of it in her face but she chose to ignore it today.

"What are you gonna do then, love?" Cheryl asked, putting a hand on Brendan's arm.

"Well, apparently I have to wait until the moment comes" Brendan said, nodding in Mitzeee's direction and sounding sceptical. "So we'll see"

XXX

Ste opened his front door and was immediately bombarded with a furious Amy.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" She fumed before he'd even taken his coat off.

"I'm sorry! I know I should have called but I got a bit…distracted" Ste felt himself smile.

Amy's eyebrows rose. "By whom may I ask?"

"Who do you think?"

"Judging by that little smile of yours, I'm going to go with Brendan"

"You can tell just by my smile?"

Amy smiled at him, rolling her eyes. "I can always tell. You have a little smile that you get that is only reserved for Brendan"

"I do?" Ste asked, embarrassed.

"Yes, you do" Amy replied, moving into the kitchen. Ste followed her.

"I have some news actually…about me and Brendan"

"Oh yeah?" Amy said, starting on the washing up.

"I've told him that I want to come out as a proper couple, he's considering it as we speak" Ste took a deep breath; he had a good feeling about this overall.

Amy looked deeply surprised. "Wow, Ste, what do you think he'll say?"

"I'm hoping yes" Ste replied, straightening his posture.

"You really love him, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Very much" Ste agreed.

"And he loves you?"

"I bloody hope so" Ste laughed to ease some of the tension he felt in his chest at the uncertainty of the whole thing.

Amy seemed to sense his anguish and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll all work out, Ste. Why don't I run you a nice bath and you can get yourself all dressed up for tonight" Amy smiled at him reassuringly.

Ste smirked at her. "Get dressed up? Do I own any 'dressing up' clothes?"

Amy pondered this for a minute, frowning. "You have your bath, I'll see what I can find" her eyes twinkled at the challenge of this.

XXX

It was eight o'clock in the evening and Stephen still hadn't arrived yet. It was his night off tonight but he had specifically told Brendan he would be in later to hear his answer. Brendan was nervous; his fingers drumming against the table in agitation. Cheryl kept glancing over at him giving him reassuring smiles which he couldn't possibly return. Tonight was the night when everything changed; Brendan could feel it in his bones.

Tonight he would either lose Stephen forever; because really the lad couldn't possibly withstand any more rejection; or he would have to come out and say who he really was; an idea which terrified him more than anything had ever done in his entire life.

Brendan glanced at his watch for about the hundredth time. He nearly went to pour himself a drink but he didn't think Stephen would appreciate it if he met him slightly sloshed. Brendan glanced towards the stairs and finally saw Stephen walking up them. Brendan's anxiety disappeared for a moment while he appreciated Stephen. He had made a real effort tonight; he was wearing a smart, dark blue shirt with long sleeves and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was styled in that way Brendan always liked but not too styled that he wasn't able to run his fingers through it.

Stephen started walking towards him and Brendan couldn't even pretend to be indifferent to his presence in public for a change. He immediately went towards him, gripping his arm gently.

"Ye late" he said brusquely, his eyes devouring Stephen's impressive form.

Stephen smirked, obviously flattered by Brendan's attention. "I'm just on time actually" he said, placing a hand on Brendan's hand on his arm.

Brendan stiffened a moment at the contact but did not move his hand away. Stephen smiled at him and took a deep breath as though physically preparing himself for battle.

"What's it gonna be, Bren? Are you going to fight for us or are you going to run away as usual?" Stephen's lips pouted in indignation.

Brendan bit the inside of his cheek, undecided. What would he do: would he revert back to his former self, protect the secret he's kept locked away for years or would he sod it all and embrace his new life; his new life with the man he loves…?

Strangely Brendan found himself thinking back to Mitzeee's earlier advice. He looked at Stephen fully, really engaging him in his mind. He blocked out all other sounds; the club, the people, everything except Stephen. He thought back to when they had first met and how badly that had gone; Brendan using his fists as usual. But Stephen had been a cheeky git; he still was but Brendan kind of liked it.

He remembered feeling intrigued by him; drawn into his awkward manner and the way he challenged Brendan no matter how many times he threatened him. Brendan recalled manipulating the situation so that he could get Stephen alone at his flat; how he'd flirted and tested Stephen's feelings for him, resulting in a kiss Brendan hadn't even instigated. That next day in the cellar had been so passionate; Brendan couldn't remember ever having such a fervent experience with any one else in his entire life.

His mind drifted to happier times; sleeping in bed together after a thorough sex session, all the times they had kissed, soft and gentle, wild and rough. All the bad times… the beatings, the brush-off's, the interferences; but Stephen always came back for more and Brendan still couldn't work out why. He would have to ask Stephen one day; he wanted to hear the whole story from his perspective.

Brendan looked at him, his eyes softening. There was a certain appeal to Stephen; besides his obvious pleasing appearance. He had a good heart; he'd learnt from his mistakes and was constantly striving to be a better man. Brendan envied him for it; even though he was older and probably more world-wise than Stephen was, he felt that he had a lot to learn from him. He was so open, so honest about his feelings that it was like a breath of fresh air to Brendan who had been brought up to believe that his feelings were better kept to himself; sentiment was for women, not men.

But as Brendan looked at Stephen and considered everything they had been through together, everything he had done for him, he began to wonder what had stopped him from doing this in the first place. Who could tell him that he wasn't a man? Who could tell him that this was wrong? He was Brendan Brady; he didn't answer to any one. Resolved, somewhat smug at the confusion and uncertainty in Stephen's face, Brendan gave him his answer; not through words…Brendan was clearly a man of action.

He put two hands either side of Stephen's face, stunning him for a moment. He brought him towards him, not too roughly, and kissed him on the lips, in front of the entire club. Stephen was too surprised to react at first but then Brendan felt him responding, his mouth opening to allow Brendan entry; his tongue coaxing Stephen's own, reassuring him that this was okay, he was okay.

When he pulled back, Brendan found that no one had really paid any attention to them. The world hadn't stopped turning, Brendan was still intact, still fundamentally himself. Stephen was looking at him; his eyes shining with tears of what Brendan hoped were happiness. His smile was breathtaking, it gave Brendan that last push he so desperately needed.

"I love you" he said simply. After all this time it came so easily to his lips that he could say it a thousand times and never tire from it. "I love ye, Stephen Hay" he said again, his roguish charm more prominent this time.

Stephen was speechless, still clasped in Brendan's grip.

"You bastard" he finally said, laughing with relief. "You make me wait all this time and yet I can't be angry at you for it because it feels so _good _to hear you say it" Stephen breathed, grinning at him.

"Well then, Stephen. I shall say it again: I love ye, always will do as well, so ye can think again if ye plan on leaving me"

"Never" Stephen said, resting his forehead on Brendan's. "I love you, Brendan Brady, you insatiable, insufferable, phenomenal man, and that's never going to change" Stephen promised, kissing Brendan softly on the lips, reaffirming everything.

"Too fucking right" Brendan replied, smirking. He drew apart from Stephen and offered his hand to him which Stephen took gladly. "Let's go for a walk, I don't know about ye but I need some air, it's been pretty dank in this closest" Brendan quirked his eyebrows, making Stephen laugh happily.

Walking out of the club together hand in hand, Brendan thought to himself that in the end there was nothing to really be afraid of; not when he had Stephen by his side, where he belonged.


End file.
